Night Prowler
by IG-KorrasamiShipper
Summary: Asami is the captain of a three-man police unit who is working on a series of kidnapping cases. However, a vigilante known as the Avatar is also threatening Republic City. What will Asami do and will she be able to trust the only helpful informant known as Raava? Republic City isn't what it seems for it shadows a beast at large. Contains gore, angst & smut (separate ch).
1. The Vigilante

AN: Hello again! For those who stuck around with me, sorry it took a while to post. I high key changed the entire second half from my original story idea... Anyways the Night Prowler is obviously inspired by The Legend of Korra butttttt, also the Beauty & the Beast (2012) tv series! and maybe a bit of the Arrow as well? I like the concept for vigilante and how hardcore Oliver Queen is...

Time setting is 1920s England vibe, enjoy my twist.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Korra, the Beauty & the Beast (2012) or the Arrow (2012) tv series. Copyrights belong to its creators.

* * *

Ch 1: The Vigilante

*live broadcast*

"Ladies and gentlemen the vigilante known as the Avatar has struck again! The body of the current leader of the Triple Threat Triad, Viper has shown up under the Silk Road Bridge! And guess what folks, it is believed to be the same work of the person who also took down their previous leader, Lightning Bolt Zolt! The Republic City Police Department is still unable to figure out any leads about this mystery man who targets men of dangerous backgrounds... Now, while the police call this mysterious killer, a vigilante, some citizens call him a hero, the Avatar! What will the RCPD do about this as the Avatar serves justice to those who escape the law-"

Slamming the table, "This vigilante is making a fool of us. This is unacceptable! How are we supposed to arrest this guy if the civilians thinks he's a hero! There's going to be a uproar it we let this run any further," Chief Beifong projects in an intimidating and irritated voice.

"I don't care how you do it, find this vigilante and arrest him! This is to be at the top of your priority list alongside with your other assignments. I have high hopes for you all and whoever arrests this man first will be rewarded by the higher ups. Meeting dismissed," storming out of the room, all the captains saluted her. Once she was out the door, the officers started chatting it up or headed back towards their departments.

"Hey Captain Asami," giving a lecherous smile.

The beauty's eyebrows twitches while making an irritated smile, "Captain Tahno."

"Sooooo I was wondering if you wanted to go out to get a drink since I'm perfectly free tonight." Leaning closer to the woman.

"No thank you, I have a prior appointment you see (since when were we close? As if I'd want to hang out with you, you damn playboy!)" pivoting her body, she quickly turns around.

"Maybe next time then sweet heart, you know where to find me."

Asami scoffs before reaching her department and opened the door rougher than she intended to. "Mako, Bolin!"

"Yes Cap!" Bolin raises a brow while turning around with a bagel in his mouth.

"What's the matter Asami did the meeting not go well? You look troubled…" Mako asks.

"Well I just ran into Tahno and… hmfp putting that aside the Chief is basically going to breath down our asses until this vigilante is caught. She expects everyone to be focused on the Avatar on top of our other cases. As if the serial children kidnapping cases aren't hard enough." She spits out while rubbing her temples.

"Well, this just shows how much of a treat the Avatar is to us..." Mako says while rubbing his chin.

"Oh duh, the Avatar huh… his first known case was about two years ago and so far there's a total of forty seven killings that we know of including Viper… but the weird thing about this guy is that all the victims have some sort of connection to criminals. Who is this guy? He technically doesn't seem that bad..." Bolin scratches his head.

"Bolin! Don't go jumping to conclusions bro, you don't know this person's intentions! Besides even if what the victims did were wrong, murder is not the answer. Criminals can't repent if they're dead!" Throwing a bunched up paper at his brother.

Walking towards her desk, "Well whatever the case is, we can't let our guards down. Especially since we're the only three-man cell on the force... We've done well so far so lets not disappoint ourselves by letting these criminals escape. I want the two of you to be more aware of your surroundings when we are investing these kidnappings or any other crime syndicates, understood?"

"Yes captain!" The brothers say.

"Good, now have you guys gotten the autopsy report for out last case yet?" Pulling out her chair and sitting down.

"Yeah it just came in, I left a copy on your table."

She smiles a bit tired, "Thanks Mako, let's wrap up this report and go home before it gets too late."

*a few hours later*

By the time the team dispersed and Asami got back home, she was lost in her thoughts. Ever since her first encounter with the Avatar's serial murders, she felt a weird sense of obsession and made a room dedicated to map out the actions of this vigilante. Setting her keys on the counter, the detective went into that very room and sat at her desk tapping her fingers in deep thought "Who are you…" Looking at the countless case files, witness statements, autopsy files, anything and everything related to the Avatar. Nothing. Nothing pointed out to his identity and she was drawing completely blank.

Staring intensely at the crime photos of the newest and previous victims wounds, she notes the similar traits: above average strength, deep bruising, the gashes and cuts that looked like similar to claw marks and the cause of death. All the cases were unique but they all had one thing in common: the more severe the crime, the more brutal the murder. More rage. But despite the state of the crime scene, no matter where or what condition or scenario it fell under, it was always executed professionally. Always flawless to the point that it didn't even seem humanly possible.

Asami closed her eyes and leaned back on her chair. She started mumbling to herself, "This person has above physical capability, is experienced, and skilled… He knows what he's doing… All the victims had countless wounds that tortured and prolonged them until the final blow that assured and ended their life. They had a slow and painful death but my gut is telling me that it's not a simple act of sadism... this vigilante, where is your rage coming from? What have these men done to you?"

The victimology never partially match whatsoever as their occupations ranged from researchers, doctors, gang members, office workers and even various people in power. The only thing they had in common was their connection to some crime syndicates. But ironically enough, thanks to the vigilante's work, some corrupted people's plans were exposed to the world. Even including people that weren't even on the police's radar.

The detective couldn't wrap her head around this murderer's ideals. This person had enough skill to discover and expose their crimes yet why does he kill them all. Why? The captain ended up pulling another all nighter thinking about the Avatar and fell asleep at some point early in the morning. Although she was rudely woken when her phone went off.

Grunting she picks up her damned phone, "What..." she says in an drowsy, irritated voice.

"Cap! Sorry to bother you so early in the morning! I know you're all grumpy to because me and Mako were woken up and it's just so early and-"

"BOLIN! Get to the point would you..." she groans irritated.

"Right sorry! Anyways we just got an anonymous tip to one of the cases we're working on and things are about to go down at the Full Moon Bay Docks. We have to meet up now because this is our once in a blue moon opportunity to catch them in their illegal smuggling."

Understanding the situation, "Alright I'll meet you guys at your house then… make some coffee and I'll be there in about fifteen."

"Yes captain!"

Asami lets out a loud yawn while putting on her black leather jacket. Looking at the time 3:54am, she curses to herself at how early it is and grabs her keys, heading out the door. Starting her car, she drove off the the brothers' house. When she arrived they were waiting outside with white paper cups in their hands.

"Morning!" Bolin slides into the back while handing a cup of joe to Asami.

"Thanks" Grabbing the cup, she starts blowing on it trying to take a sip.

"The trade is going to happen at 5am sharp when the sun rises so we need scope out the area before it happens." Mako says while pulling out a map, "The trade will happen at Warehouse 16 and we need to get there to block off the escape route in the west... Normally we should be getting backup but since we're short handed and this is a small trade, we won't be needing it."

Setting her coffee in the cup holder, "Alright let's get this over with so I can get back to sleep."

By the time they arrived at the docks it was 4:34am. Parking a decent distance away, "Alright we're going to make this quick and painless. Once we catch them in action, that'll be our que to go in and arrest them all. Try not to use your guns if possible but you know what to do… We'll be using channel three today so stay alert."

"Yes captain!"

They headed towards their respective spot and laid there waiting undercover in the faint moonlight.

"I'm in position," Mako radios in.

"Copy I'm in position as well," Asami responds.

"... Ok I'm ready," Bolin calls in.

Looking at her watch 4:53am, "... Something is wrong you guys… It's almost time for the trade but it's too quiet…"

"You're right... Should I move in closer then?" Mako suggests.

"Yes but not alone, we're all going to storm in on my signal. Once you've made it to the door let me know."

"Gotcha!"

"Roger."

Staying low to the floor, Asami made her way to the door. She peaked inside trying to assess the situation but she couldn't see much. Right when she got the confirmation from her team, she reached for her walkie before hearing one hell of a scream.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the- go go go go!"

They all stormed inside and was shocked at the state of the warehouse. Cargo boxes were smashed and scattered all over the place. People were all over the floor, beaten and unconscious. Everything was a mess and a wreck.

"Wha-what's happening?!" Bolin says nervously.

"I don't know but I don't like the looks of it."

Another devilish scream sounded off echoing in the warehouse, making the team rush towards the source, "AAAAAHHHHHH PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE I DIDN'T MEAN TO- AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"You two circle around and I'll head down the middle."

"Roger!"

"FREEZE THIS IS RCPD, WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED. PUT YOUR HANDS UP OR WE'LL SHOOT!"

Pulling out her gun, she switched the safety lock off and cocked her gun. Holding it close to her body, she points towards the sound of the voice and steadily sped walked forward trying to scope out the situation.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The captain could hear the man being torn apart and by the time she had a visual on them, she saw a body drop to the floor.

"(Dammit) FREEZE RCPD!"

A figure dressed in all black stood there with their back turned. His clothes may have been a deep black but Asami could tell that it was soaked in blood.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND TURN AROUND SLOWLY." She lined up the sight on her gun at the figure's torso while adjusting her grip. The vigilante's back was still facing her as he slowly raised up his arms. Glancing over his shoulder, the vigilante's eyes locked on Asami's: gold on green.

Chills went down Asami's spine as she froze. "Those eyes… they're like a wild beast… what in the…" The vigilante saw his opportunity and quickly pivoted to the right, running behind the crates. Snapping back to reality "Shit!"

She took a shot which missed and by the time the brothers circled around: "Asami what happened!? Oh my god is that Shady Shin on the floor?!" Bolin says shocked while grasping his mouth.

"Bolin check his vitals, Mako call for backup and an ambulance. I'm going after the him."

"WAIT Asami! Don't go after him alone, ASAMI!" Mako watches her run off but grits his teeth and pulls out his phone.

She was in a all out sprint "(Dammit he's so quick) FREEZE OR I'LL SHOOT." The vigilante was running towards the city through the alleyway, jumping and climbing past obstacles with ease. The Captain was breathing hard as she pushed past the trash and abandoned furniture. "Damn!" Taking two deep breathes, she pauses briefly and aimed at the figure, taking the shot.

*bang*

The bullet ricochets off the dumpster making her grunt, "Tch!" She continued her chase.

Leaping over a metal fence, she paused "Hmm… She's still on my tail…" Looking up she sees an emergency stairway on the side of the building and smirks "Lets see how far she's willing to go." Jumping onto the wall, she starts scaling up the bricks and grabbed onto the metal ladder. Pulling herself up, she turns around and pulls the ladder down enough so her pursuer could reach it. After taking one last glance at the officer, she starts running up the stairs towards the roof.

Once Asami climbed over the fence, "You've got to be kidding me." Aiming at the vigilante once again she made several shots. "Dammit" she slips her pistol back into its gun holster and runs towards the ladder. Clenching her jaw she starts climbing up the bars, "Why in the hell did he lower the ladder? Don't tell me this is the vigilante, the Avatar?!" After running up the stairs she reaches the top of the roof and lets out a hard breathe. Looking ahead she sees him far away at the other side of the roof. "Don't tell me… N-No way WAIT WHAT ARE YOU-"

The Avatar glanced behind her shoulder and smiled under her mask. Turning her head back around she starts running and takes a jump to the other side of the building. Landing with a thud on the other roof with ease, she stands up and glances back while smirking under her mask.

"W-Why you…" Scoffing Asami goes from a fast jog into a sprint and jumps across the building as well: "Holy shit that was further than I thought, argh!" She tumbles into a barrel roll, "What was that… like six meters yet he landed with ease? How in the-" He started running again, "HEY GET BACK HERE."

"Hmm, not bad… but she's persistent... it's time I stop messing around." Looking off into the distance, "Perfect." The Avatar starts winding up and takes another leap across the roof. Making another a smooth landing, she tilts her head back and speaks in a deep voice, "I wouldn't jump this one if I were you..."

Startled, the captain wasn't expecting him to talk "W-What do you mean?" Right when Asami was about to go jump after him, she realizes what he meant and that the gap between the buildings was basically doubled. Immediately stopping in place, there was no way she was going to make that jump. Looking over the side of the building she gulps "What the… how in the hell did he?" Looking up she lost sight of him, "ARRGHH DAMMIT!" She grabs her head in frustration while pacing back and forth. After calming down, she now notices the background noise from her microphone "Asami Asami! Can you hear us Asami!"

She sighs before responding "Yeah I hear you…"

"Asami are you crazy! Where are you? Who was that guy? Don't tell me that was the vigilante we've been looking for?

"I don't know but I lost him. But… that had to have been him... my gut feeling is telling me that… it was the Avatar…"

"WHAT? Where are you now? Where'd he go? You could've died Asami!"

"OKAY OKAY, geez I got it mom… I told you I don't know where he is but let's see, I'm on the roof of some building about fifty five meters west from the warehouse."

"Got it, hand on tight we'll be there soon," cutting the mic feed.

Sighing while looking off into the distance, "Who are you?"

* * *

AN: Just FYI, I was trying to avoid labeling the Avatar with a gender so I switched between male and female pronouns because the krew doesn't know *shrugs* hopely I didn't confuse anyone.


	2. Jack of All Trades

Ch 2: Jack of All Trades

Asami was standing up right with her hands crossed behind her back, closing her eyes upon hearing the obnoxious voice: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LET HIM GET AWAY! You _ran_ into the Avatar YET you let him get away! This is unacceptable Captain Sato WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL FOR BACKUP WHEN YOU SAW HIM."

Looking at her superior with a glare, " _(Hah… of course I'm being lectured...)_ Yes I understand I may have let him escape _however_ , if I had hesitated and called for backup we would have lost him _(besides you idiot, I did call for backup. It's not my fault you didn't make it in time)_. That is why I decided to chase him on my own and everything I have observed is written in the report I handed over to everyone. We now have an accurate physical profile and if that is all you wanted to say I will take my leave since I have more reports to write." The man was fuming steam as the captain turned around and stormed out the office.

Once the detective reached her team room, she barges through the door and pulls out her chair with some force. "Geez I am the only witness to see the Avatar in action and here they are giving me shit, come on! They've got to be kidding me, at least I _got_ an accurate description on the Avatar... What have they gotten on him huh?" Throwing her legs up on her desk with a thud while crossing them.

Mako looks up and start comforting Asami, "The higher ups are just pinning the blame on you for losing him. They're being pressured by the public to find him and you happened to be the first to run into him although he got away." Shrugging slightly, "It was our 'first real match' which we lost but don't sweat it, at least we have a pretty accurate profile now."

Asami lets out a deep sigh while rubbing her temples, "I guess…"

"Hey now don't sweat it Asami! Don't worry I got you covered! I've been snooping around for info as well and this one looks promising! I managed to get a certain info broker to spill the beans on whatever he has on the Avatar!" Grinning like a sleaze ball.

Asami rose her brow, "Really? You sure about that Bo… last time it was a dud…"

"Come on bro, you know that those people are just trying to get attention, you shouldn't trust others so easily."

Laughing uneasily, "Aw come on it's not like there's any other leads… Besides, this time it looks promising since I'll be looking for the jack of all trades, the info broker known as Raava! It'll be fine! I'll be meeting him up somewhere in the Dragons Borough Hotel's Casino."

"Wait what? From the looks of it, you don't seem know much about this person… Do you even know what he looks like?" His brother interrupts.

"That's the thing Mako!" Letting out a laugh, "No one really knows what he looks like but he knows everyone! My source told me that Raava will find me and I just need to chill around somewhere. See? Easy peasy!"

Looking at him funny, "I mean if you say so… Just be careful okay Bolin… I, I don't want to lose you… you're like my little brother you know that..." she says full of worry and skepticism.

"Awww I love you to Asami!" Getting up and pulling both his team mates into a hug, "It'll be fine don't worry! I got it covered!"

*later that day*

Bolin just pulled up to the casino from a taxi and started walking towards the entrance when he saw a woman getting bumped into. Looking at the situation, there was a punk ass thug that looked like he was pinning the blame on her and wanted her to do something about it. Bolin frowned before speed walking over to help the woman, "HEY! Leave her alone she's with me."

"AHH? What was that kid?" The man makes a ugly face and looks down at Bolin.

"I said. Leave. Her. Alone." Clenching his fist, getting ready to fight back.

"Oh yeah, what's a little pipsqueak like you going to do huh?" Laughing not knowing what he's about to get into.

"It's okay stand back, I got this." Gesturing the woman to get behind him.

Laughing again, "Alright the little man thinks he has this! Well, let's see what you got."

The giant raises his fist and went in for a right hook. Bolin easily doges the punch by ducking under and slides back. The thug continues to throw several more punches but fails to land a hit as Bolin skillfully dodges them all. "Ok, so the kid can dodge. Whatever lets see how you do with this." He charges at Bolin who quickly pivots to the side and simultaneously throws a heavy uppercut, nailing him right under the chin. The man lets out a loud grunt before falling on the floor knocked out.

"Ow! Dang his jaw was harder than I thought geez..." Shaking off his hand while turning around, "Well I'm sorry you had to go through that, are you okay? Oh! My name is Bolin by the way." Offering his good hand for a shake.

The mystery woman smiles "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for helping me, I wasn't sure if he'd leave me alone anytime soon _(not like he wouldn't… he was starting to get on my nerves...)_ mm, the names… Korra," reaching out for his hand.

"Korra huh? That's a beautiful name and your welcome! It's nice to meet you and if you have any problems feel free to call me!" Leaning in closer to whisper "I'm actually a detective so a chump like that is no problem for me!" Smiling and chuckling happily.

Korra wasn't surprised but faked it anyways "Wow, no way! Thank you so much for the help again!" Leaning towards him to whisper as well "Detective Bolin," winking while a slight grin.

Making a childish smile, "Of course anytime! I just hate people like that and I loving helping people that's all! But sorry to cut it short, I have to go. I'm actually looking for someone so I better hurry!" Backpedaling, "Maybe I'll see you around so goodbye for now!" Waving her off.

"Ok now prob, thanks again!" Waving back, she waits until he's out of sight before she stops, _"Hm… so that was Bolin huh, he seems like a nice guy… well let's see if he's worth it first though…"_ Walking towards the casino with a blank expression.

Once inside Korra quickly found and watched Bolin like a hunter stalking its prey. She slowly followed him from a good distance by walking around and blending in with the background. She even sat down to play some games if necessary. Korra indirectly observed him and stayed out of sight, listening in on what he had to said to everyone. She even paid attention to the littlest details and gestures using her enhanced skills including his own heartbeat. Everything was going well and he eventually moved over to a poker tables. Korra sat at the one behind his and set a glass cup down by her hand to observe Bolin's reflection on the glass.

*Bolin's POV*

" _Aw man… where is Raava… he's taking forever… Geez don't tell me I messed up somehow! Is he even watching me?! Arghh man did he even plan to meet up with me… hah… maybe I shouldn't have left Korra alone... is she alright? But I've come this far already so I guess I'll go over to the poker table…"_ Trading in a couple yuans for chips, he sat down and started playing a poker. After a few sets, Bolin couldn't help but notice that the player next to him was slipping in some cards.

"Hey, that's cheating man."

Everyone froze and the accused man looked over, "Hah? What was that kid?"

"I said you're cheating man, I can see you slipping in cards." Bolin states firmly.

"Oh yeah…" Reaching towards his side, "With what proof and what are you gonna do about it." Standing up with a pissed of face.

*Korra's POV*

Looking through her glass " _Wait what is he… oh!Great… he had to point out him of all people…"_ Sniffing the air " _Gunpowder… that's not good."_ Tossing her cards down she stood up and started walking towards Bolin.

"Hey now man, there's no need to get all-"

Suddenly pulling Bolin into a friendly headlock, "There you are! I've been looking around for you!"

"Oof, what the- oh Korra hey how it's going?" Looking up from under her arm.

"Whatcha doing?" Glancing over to the guy.

"Mm, well nothing much. This guy is cheating so I thought everyone should know they're being played."

"Hmm… I see" Looking up and down, she scans the guy, "Well if it isn't Saikhan... How's it going?" She releases Bolin and steps closer to the man.

"Huh? Who do you think you are you bitc-"

Korra quickly stepped in between his legs and pulled his right leg forward while twisting back his left arm behind his back. He was locked in an awkward position on the table and Korra got up close to his face and whispers, "How about you cool down and take a walk before I tell everyone here that …"

He starts sweating bullets while his face grew pale like a ghost, "Y-Yeah sorry my bad, I'll take my leave..." Quickly running for the door.

Bolin's mouth dropped, "Wait what just happened? What did you say!?"

Korra smiled, "It's nice to meet you again Bolin. I believe you've been looking for me so how about we go to the bar for a drink? We've attracted quite a lot of attention." Glancing around at their surroundings.

"Huh? Uh yeah sure of course… wait no way… don't tell me you're?"

Korra let out a small grin to assure his guess.

He screams in a whisper "No wayyy R-Raava?! You're not a dude oh my god whattt!"

She chuckles before they reached the bar, "Yup was born a girl so yeah haha… Anyways what can I do for you?" Sitting on the stool while ordering two drinks from the bartender.

"Wait before we get down to it, how'd you get that guy to leave? Here I was worried he was going to start a fight and then things would get chaotic and geez! How even?!"

"Woah calm down a bit Bolin, but let's put it this way… being an info broker has its perks," smiling devilishly.

"Here you go," the bartender interrupts.

"Thanks. Let's get back to business now, what can I do for you?" Taking a sip from her glass.

"Right okay to put it simple, I was wondering if you could help me with any information you have on the Avatar." Holding his glass with anticipation.

Widening her eyes a bit " _(Well this is a surprise. Here I wondered what the RCPD wanted, they must be desperate…)_ Hmm, the Avatar huh… his name has been circling around quite a lot lately." Swirling her drink in her glass in circles.

"Yeah… I mean we've recently managed to get a pretty accurate physical description thanks to my captain but we're still drawing pretty blank… The public is starting to worship him more and things are becoming desperate…"

"Hmm I see _(well this is interesting…)_ but to answer your question…. yes, I'll see what I can do for you." Crossing her legs, "Now for the payment…."

"Oh! If it's money your worried about, don't worry about that! … We don't have that much but we'll pay you whatever you like as long as you get us some good info!" Clapping his hands together in a praying formation.

Smiling reassuringly "Hey don't worry about that, I'm an info broker. What I want is information so as long as you keep me in touch with your information on the Avatar as well and possibly some other things, I'll do it for free. Info is power after all," winking with a reassuring smile.

"Yes! Alright cool, we have a deal then?" Offering his hand.

"Yes, it's a deal." Taking his hand and giving him a firm handshake. "Just one favor though if you don't mind."

"Sure anything!"

"Don't call me Korra it's just Raava ok? I'll tell your teammates my name if I want them to know when the time is right okay?"

"Ok sure of course! Your secret is safe with me, no prob Raava," wincing at the girl.

Korra chuckles, "Thanks Bolin."


	3. the test

Ch 3: The Test

"YOU DID WHAT BOLIN?!"

He flinches, "W-Well… I found Raava and she said she'd help us as long as we share some of our information about our investigations… particularly about the Avatar…" Twiddling his fingers together.

"Bolin! Are you serious? Why the hell would you promise something so important with a stranger?! Who knows if they're trustworthy!" The captain scolds while frowning.

"Unbelievable! Bro I can't believe you promised something so important with stranger! What happens if she shares it to other people? Our future tactics and operations might get foiled!" His brother reaffirms their captain's statement.

"But-"

"No buts bro, tell her sorry and that the deals off." Mako says sternly.

He pouts "Asami…." looking at her with pouty lips and some anticipation.

"Sorry Bolin, I have to agree with Mako on this one. No can do, the Avatar is the most wanted vigilante in Republic City right now so we can't take any risks…"

He frowns again, "But… um well… I kind of already told her to come here…" Laughing slightly.

Both of them scream in unison "YOU DID WHAT?"

The whole team jumps a bit when someone knocked on their door. "Excuse me, is this Team Seven? I'm looking for Bolin," a female voice penetrates through the door.

Whispering with frustration while smacking his shoulder, "Bolin!"

"Ow!"

"Oh you are kidding me…" The captain facepalms herself with her eyebrows scrunched.

They all look at door and then at each other, "Well what should we do? Ignore it?"

"What! That's rude you guys, she's right outside!" Bolin protests.

"Hello," she calls out again.

Shoving his brother forward, "This is your problem. Go turn her down nicely," he says with a stoic voice.

"Aw come on guys! You weren't this upset when I told you I was going to do this?!"

"I didn't think you'd actually find someone! In the first place-"

*Korra's POV*

Her ears twitched as she stood there listening to their conversation, " _Hmm well they all sound reasonable and seem to have great qualities... Bolin has the courage to get help from strangers when they need it. Asami seems to have the guts of a real detective, patience and stubbornness... As for Mako, well… he seems smart enough not trust anyone…"_ Smiling to herself she knocks one last time, "Is anyone there?"

No response.

Raava smirks and starts talking to herself out loud purposely so they can hear, "I guess I'll come back later then... What a shame I was getting somewhere to." She slowly starts stepping away from the door and hears someone running towards the door.

Bolin slams the door open, "W-Wait! I'm sorry Raava, my team was just a bit skeptical and it took me some time to convince them!"

Pausing in place "Hey no worries, I understand. Police and informants like me usually don't get along too well sometimes." Smiling with understanding.

"W-Well come in!" Bolin stands aside and holds the door open for the woman.

Korra smiles before walking inside, immediately seeing two annoyed faces, _"So that's Mako… and Asami, it's been a while..."_ Walking in with confidence, "Hi it's a pleasure to meet you two, the names Raava," extending her hand with no avail. Asami glances down at her desk and quickly closes a case file before looking at Mako. They glance at each other for a split second before giving Raava their full attention.

"Look Raava… It's seems like my brother promised you information in return for looking into the Avatar. I'm sorry but no can do, we can't exchange information with citizens like this." Crossing his arms while standing more upright.

Korra makes a smile which sent chills down Asami's back _"What the… her eyes… it's that same feeling again why?..."_

Letting out a soft chuckle "Don't worry, I figured this would happen," she shrugs while glancing at Bolin. "Well, it's a pleasure meeting you all and it's a shame we can't talk about the Avatar or other crimes… and here I thought I could get a physical description to match it with this… this 'night prowler' that's been surfacing around here and there lately. Oh well I guess I'll take my leave then…" Walking towards the door.

All of their eyebrows arched up "W-Wait, no way you found something already Raava? But I just asked you this favor last night!" Bolin says excitedly.

Raava continues walking to the door, "Well I am an information broker, I make it _my_ _business_ to know everybody's business."

Bolin whistles in amazement and right when Raava was at the door Asami called out to her, "Wait…" Rubbing her temples, she lets out a hard breath before speaking "Are you sure that this… this 'night prowler' you're referring to is the right guy?"

"Asami!" Mako retorts.

Korra smirks deviously before turning around, "Yes I am an info broker. You can trust me, I keep tabs on _everything_ and especially things that sparks my interests, _including_ the Avatar. I even got some info on you guys..."

They all freeze: "For example Bolin, I knew who you were when I first met you of course, it's not hard looking for a detective in the crowd. Mako, Bolin's older brother, you quickly rose the ranks with your talent and became a detective shortly after joining the Republic City Police force. And Asami, the captain of Team Seven, one of Chief Beifong's most promising team captains who is in the lead for the race of discovering and arresting the Avatar… But of course this is just child's play and if I wanted to, I could find out: _Every. Single. Little. Detail._ About your lives..."

The captain looks at the woman surprised but let's out a breath, "Hmfp, that is basic knowledge that anyone can find out with a little search."

Raava chuckles "Okay I don't' know you guys on a personal level but, Bolin at first glance you are a sweet, kind hearted and loving guy. However, behind all of that you are loyal friend who is passionate for what you believe in. Mako, looking at the state of your desk, you are a serious and determined workaholic meaning you are the type of person who typically spend their nights here. And Asami… by the way you carry yourself you display the maturity of any senior detective despite your young age. And looking at your beat up watch and bag, you are mostly likely from a wealthy family yet it remains beat up. Meaning you dislike abusing your connections and are humble and dependent… Did you want me to continue?"

Bolin stood there with his mouth agape "N-No wayyy. Wow! Did you see that?! She's spot on!" Grinning with a sense of pride.

The other two stood there silently "..."

"I can go on if you like however, by the way you two have been looking at the clock, you must have a suspect… hm no a victim to talk to. _But_ , before you ask how I know, earlier you closed a folder when I came inside the room meaning that the information is confidential and possibly urgent. And judging by your actions…" letting out a chuckle, "From your guys current expressions I must be spot on and you seem to believe me more… so, do we have a deal?" Gesturing her hand with a display of confidence.

"... Deal, _expect_ under one condition… If you can give us something about the Avatar that we haven't been able to uncover yet within a week, then the deal is off. Cool?"

Raava grins, "That's plenty of time." Bowing slightly, "Well then, I will take my leave now so farewell." She starts walking away in victory. Striding at a moderate pace, she listens in on the team's conversation as she left the room.

"Bolin!" Snacking his shoulder

"Ow" Bolin starts rubbing his shoulder.

Throwing his hands up, "Great now we're relying on an info broker! What does that make us? How are we supposed to be cops if we can't even investigate properly enough to rely on a citizen! And Asami why did you agree! You know we've be hilimualted before by trusting them!" Mako scruffs.

"Mako, I know the risks okay... But we've been in a stalemate for far too long so whatever help we can get is good… even if we have to rely on an info broker… besides I _am_ your captain so you _will_ respect my decisions." Sitting back down on her chair and pulling a file from her desk.

"Fine… I will but that doesn't make me happy."

In the distance Korra whistles, " _Damn she's feisty what do you know… nonetheless maybe this will get me one step closer to my goal…"_ Once out of the police station, Korra walks to the alleyway and looked around. Seeing that the coast was clear, she quickly jumped onto the crates and started scaling the wall. Reaching the rooftop, she starts walking and hopping across the roofs towards her hideout. _"Now then… what should I tell them… this city is running dry so it's about time I leave…"_ Making an earnest grin _"I guess I'll have some fun before I throw this identity away…"_

*five days pass*

Dressed in a pair of black running shoes, grey jogging pants, and a sleeveless navy blue hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath, Korra was in front of the police headquarters. _"Hmm… I smell some C-4, well this should be interesting… anyways,"_ stepping into the station with her head held up high, she sneaks a glance to her right and identifies the man with C-4 hidden under his clothes. Whistling nonchalantly with her hands in her pocket, she made her way to Team Seven's room. Knocking lightly on the door, "Hey it's Raava, I got some some info."

"Come in," a female voice calls out.

Raava opens the door and steps in, "Hey," looking around, "Where's Bolin and Mako?"

Flipping through her case files, "They just left for lunch," she responds not looking up from her paperwork.

"Without you huh? That's lonely... _(Let's see I give it about fifteen minutes before he makes a move)._ What to do… I can't keep you company because I have a prior appointment so I don't have that much time…" Leaning against the table while resting her hands on the desk immediately next to the captain.

Asami hums jestering Raava to continue.

Looking down at the captain, Korra started tapping her foot, "You know… why don't we play a little game?" The woman doesn't respond and Raava smiles, "Well, this is probably obvious but my name isn't Raava… it's just a nickname I go by so, if you manage to figure out my name, I'll let you in on a secret…"

Asami had an unamused face and still wasn't looking up, "No offensive but I don't really care who you are or what your name is... and seeing that you came two days early, I assume you found something on the Avatar _so_ , you can either tell me or leave my office."

Korra lets out a soft laugh "You really are feisty aren't you, alright..." Glancing at the clock " _(Seven more minutes)_ okay let's get down to business. Rumor has it that this vigilante, the Avatar, only attacks during the night. This may seem obvious but this so called savior is definitely a night prowler and according to the words on the street."

Leaning in closer for effect, "' _Watch it for when the full moon is out_ ' so they say." Laughing giving Asami an uneasy feeling.

"..."

" _Still nothing huh, you won't to look at me… well maybe this will do the trick."_ Korra quickly pivots her body around the captain's and places her hands onto top of hers. Bringing her lips to the maiden's ears, "In less than three minutes a terrorist in a thick overcoat is going to commit suicide by blowing up the place."

Stunned, Asami wasn't sure what to react to: the fact that Korra had gotten really close to her all of the sudden or the information she just heard, "Wait, what-" turning around, her lips were an inch away from Raava's. She sat there frozen looking into her cyan eyes.

A few seconds pass with them staring into each others' eyes before Korra spoke up, "Well I don't want to die today so…" Pushing herself off the captain, "I'm gonna borrow this." Grabbing a riot baton, she tucked it in behind her pants before walking out at a fast pace.

"Hey! Wait! What did you mean about-" she was gone. "Urgh… what the heck is going on," quickly standing up, Asami pulled open her drawer and tucked her pistol into her gun holster and followed after the woman.

Taking a deep sniff, _"He has a decent amount of firepower… seems like there's only one remote detonator... this should be easy."_ Listening to his heartbeat, it started beating quicker _"Now."_ Turning the corner, the man was in the middle of standing up, "Hey buddy!" He looks at Korra who just stepped right in front of him.

Whipping out the baton, she quickly whips a blow at his head. Shocked, the man let out a grunt and fell back, "WHAT THE- WHAT THE HELL MAN!"

Twirling the baton in her hand, "That should be my line." Raising her hand, she starts to swing downwards.

Bringing up his arm to defend himself "HEY HEY HEY I DIDN'T DOING ANYTHING-"

Seeing what just happened, "RAAVA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Asami quickly started running over to them.

Feigning the blow, Korra slips her free hand into his coat and grabs the detonator. She tosses her baton aside while ripping open his coat, "You mean yet." Glancing over at the reception desk, the woman was speechless and stunned by what just happened. Looking at her name tag "Hey Officer Beifong, you might want to call your bomb squad." Sitting up Korra handed Asami the detonator as she stood there baffled.

"W-What?! Oh god," the receptionist quickly grabs the phone and dials for the bomb squad.

Purposely reaching intimately behind and down towards Asami's lower back, she grabs her handcuffs and turns around. Squatting down Korra quickly punches the guy, knocking him unconscious and cuffed together his wrists. Dusting off her hands, she turns back to the maiden, "Well then have fun," Raava snickers and smiles.

Scrunching her face "Ho-what… what the hell, how'd you?!"

"MOVE MOVE MOVE," the bomb squad quickly pushes past the captain and knocking her aside.

"W-Wait, hey! Don't get in my-" looking to the side, Raava was gone. "Ahhh DAMMIT!"

Her coworkers started calling her out, "Captain Sato! What just happened? Explain the situation!"

Asami grunts as she saw Raava walk away through the doorway with her hoodie on. She lets out a deep sigh before rubbing her temples, "Well… how should I explain this…"

* * *

AN: Ah to clarify things in case someone's confused, Korra has superhuman/enhanced abilities. :V If you haven't guess by now she basically has super senses like, extremely good hearing, good eyesight, super strength, etc…


	4. Aftermath

AN: Note, this chapter has just flashbacks between a few hours/days with no particular order.

* * *

Ch 4: Aftermath

It was any other day for Korra but this time, she was walking around the child services building. This is because of the recent news on the streets that children have been going missing. Now, these cases weren't really out of the ordinary but the frequency of the kidnappings for Republic City were starting to become noteworthy. Peeking through a window, Korra stood outside in a forest green sports hoodie and nicely fitted dark grey sports pants. Seeing someone approach the window she quickly looks away and leaned against the wall.

" _Danielle, did you hear? Little Jordan is missing!"_

 _"What!? No that can't be, he was here last night! What are we supposed to tell Ms. Hayes?! Have you checked everywhere?"_

 _"Yes I have but I can't find him! I double checked several times but no luck, what should we do?!"_

" _I don't know… but stay with the children, I'll go contact the police..."_

Pushing herself off the wall, _"Hmm..."_ Korra put her hands in her pockets and started walking away. _"I guess I should look into this… strange… I should come back later to check for evidence, something smelled off inside there…"_

*later that night*

Korra closed her eyes and listened for everyone's heartbeats, _"Good everyone seems to be asleep."_ Opening her cyan eyes, she pulled out a lock pick from her pocket and quickly opened the door. Gently pushing it open, she softly stepped inside while taking a deep whiff of the air, _"Chloroform..." l_ ooking up towards the kitchen, _"there."_

Stepping onto the wooden floor with confidence in the pitch black daycare, she started scanning the room. _"No signs of struggling… hmm the kid… the kid probably woke up and grabbed a glass of milk or something."_ Looking at the door, _"Someone must've came in through there but the kid didn't notice... then whoever it was got the kid from behind with a towel soaked in chloroform and once he was out, the boy was gone."_

Stepping out through the door she looked around for anything abnormal. " _There's no scratch marks on the doorknob meaning they're more or less skilled… but… "_ looking at the ground further ahead, " _they left skid marks…"_ Korra quickly closed the door and walked across the street, looking off in the direction the car took off in. She started trailing the path until she reached the city. _"Basically a dead end, of course… but the chloroform… hm I should look into drug dealers… I'll check up with the hospitals later..."_

*Asami's POV*

It was the day immediately after the bomb threat incident and Asami was busy writing up a long ass report since she was the first to arrive at the scene. "Man… why do I have to write the most detailed report? I wasn't the only one who witnessed the situation! The new girl Opal was there at the front desk to, come on!" Banging her head on the desk with a decent thud.

"Aw poor Cap, I feel like they're kinda out to get you… I talked to Opal about what happened yesterday and she said she just had to sum up what she saw." Shrugging, "I guess it's because you were with Raava that's why their asking for a _superrrr_ detailed report."

Looking up with an not amused face, " _Damn it Raava… I'll get you back for this…"_ Asami scrunched her face and continued focusing real hard before someone knocked on their door.

"Come in," Bolin responds first.

The door opened and a man called out, "Asami, sweetheart are you alright?"

They were all surprised but Mako started first, "Dr. Sato, what are you doing here?"

"Dad?"

"Honey I heard what happened are you alright?!" Hastily walking up to his daughter.

"Yes, I'm fine dad." Sitting up, she pulls her father into a hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you were booked with surgeries today?"

"I was but I passed them on to my coworkers as soon as I heard what happened."

"Dad you didn't have to... I said nothing happened and that I was alright."

"Yes I know honey but I can't help but worry… you are the only one person I love and I can't lose you to…" Cupping her face.

Holding his hand with reassurance, "I love you to dad. I'm sorry for worrying you," smiling tenderly, "But hmm in that case how about I make it up to you, let's go have some lunch together?"

He smiled happily, "That would be nice sweetheart, it's been a while since we've gone out to eat together."

Smiling lovingly, "Alright guys you heard, I'll be going on an early lunch. I'll be back within the hour or so," grabbing her leather jacket off the chair.

"Alright have fun then you two, take your time. Goodbye Dr. Sato," bowing his head slightly.

"See you later," Bolin energetically waves the two off.

The father and daughter smiled thankfully before walking out the door. Then once they went inside their car, they drove over to their usual restaurant, Kwong's Cuisine, for an early lunch. As they had some quality time together, Mako and Bolin continued their investigation with the missing kids. They were both frustrated and called people after people trying to obtain the most amount of information they could get.

*Korra's POV*

Grabbing a shady man by his collar, the Avatar slammed him against the cold, brick wall. "TELL ME what I need to know OR ELSE I'm going to have to bash your head in."

"PLE-PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

Letting out a soft yet threatening growl, "Tell me who made the last trade deals with chloroform, _**both**_ the seller and buyer." Tightening her grip while shoving him further up.

He started wheezing desperately, "O-OKAY OKAY JUST LET ME DOWN!" Releasing her hold, the man drops to the floor and coughs a couple times before speaking, "It- it was…"

Seeing his hesitation, Korra repeated herself again. " _ **WHO."**_

Cowering from fear, "I-It was Amon!"

Her eyes sharpened, " _(Amon? He's been off the radar for a while… is this why? What is he up to now…)_ _**and…**_ "

"A-And? I'm dead! You realize I just told you-"

Grabbing his neck tightly, " **I don't care. You can either tell me and live another day or die right now. Choose."**

"O-Okay! His-his buyer is… D-Dr. Y…"

Her eyebrow twitched, " **Dr. Y? Who the hell is that supposed to be.** "

"I-I don't know man! That's what he goes by! I don't know!" Thrashing about pointlessly trying to escape.

The Avatar knew he wasn't lying so she dropped him with a thud, "You're lucky to be alive for another day." Glaring him in the eyes coldly, she gives him a condescending look before knocking him out cold.

Now, of course she didn't have to do this but in order to reinforce the terror and danger of the name, _the Avatar,_ it had to be done. " _I need to find out who this Dr. Y is… don't tell me, no… it can't be…"_ Shaking her head, Korra proceeded to walk down the dark alleyway while processing her thoughts. She had several leads in mind so she needed to think out which one to tackle first.

*Asami's POV*

"Okay dad… yes dad… I know I know, be careful. Yes I know…. Okay I love you too, bye." Letting out a breath, the captain closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat.

Mako set down his paperwork and looked towards Asami, "Is Dr. Sato still giving you some trouble after what happened?"

Opening one eye, "Mhh? Yeah you know how he is… he's just being extra because of what happened the other day…" smiling softly, "just like I first became a detective haha… but it's okay though, he'll go back to being normal after a few weeks."

Laughing softly, "Smothering love huh?"

Smiling in agreement, "Anyways… have you two visited the new victim's mother yet..."

"..." Looking down at the notes he took earlier, "There isn't much… we just finished interviewing the mom and were planning to head over to the scene for further investigation but I don't know… things don't look so bright."

Frowning with understanding, "Alright let's leave when Bolin gets back." Mako nods in agreement while gathering up his materials.

*Korra's POV*

The Avatar was prowling on the rooftops of an old warehouse where the triad activity was high. She was listening in on their conversations and camped up there until she felt like it was safe to cross them off her suspect list. _"There's still a couple left on the list… Cabbage Corporation, Future Industries Hospital and many more…"_ letting out a deep sigh she went over and sat on the edge of the roof, looking up towards the moon. _"When will this be over… I'm_ _ **so**_ _**tired**_ _of this shit… but we have to stop them… what they've done… it's unforgivable, justice_ _ **needs**_ _to be served. The law_ _ **can't**_ _punished them so_ _ **we**_ _**will**_ _even if we'll never have a normal life…"_

*Asami's POV*

Team Seven was carefully investigating the crime scene in the daycare searching for evidence. Bolin was talking to the kids checking and making sure to get all the information if they heard or saw anything out of ordinary while Asami talked to the adults. Mako on the other hand was looking around in the kitchen.

"Hey kids! My name is Detective Bolin and I'm just going to ask you some questions if that's alright?"

They all nodded.

"Okay, who here is friends with Jordan!?"

"Me! Me!" The kids shout.

"Okay cool, can you guys tell me when you last saw him? Anything you remember or can think of will help me out a lot!" He says with a big grin.

"Uhh umm, we were playing tag together and then we ate dinner and then we brushed our teeths and then we went to bed!"

Scrunching his eyebrows with some slight disappointment, "Did Jordan seem weird or different than usual?"

The kids all looked at each other before answering "No! Not really!"

Bolin let out a sigh before continuing his hopeless questions. While he did this Asami was trying to get as much information from the adults. "So the last time you saw Jordan was when you tucked him in for bed?"

The two adults were anxiously sitting on the couch, "Yes… that was the last time we saw and heard him… what… what should I do! If he gets hurt or even worse… it's all my fault!" She starts breaking down and cowers while crying pitifully.

"Miss," patting her shoulder. "Don't worry, we will do our best to find Jordan…"

"What can you do?!" She snaps and retorts out of frustration, "The other kids on the news are still missing and even the counsel man's! There's no hope for Jordan and it's all my fault for being so neglectant!" Cupping her face with both of her hands.

The captain winced unable to say anything back no matter how much it hurt her pride. She was right. The other kids were _still_ missing and the team didn't have that much of a lead either. So, she simply stood there trying to comfort the caretaker while making promises she might not be able to keep. Both Asami and Bolin were having a hard time and Mako was no exception. He couldn't find any sort of evidence either.

Running things through his head, Mako started talking to himself. "Nothing is out of place and I don't see any signs of struggle or anything misplaced… the caretakers said they left it the way it was and the only thing worth noting is that cup on the counter which we'll be sending that to forensics later. There's no sign of break in either unless…" Letting out sigh, he scratched his head in frustration. "Arghhh even if someone did have enough skill to break in with no damage, there's still no damn proof! Geez… we're getting nowhere. _Again_ ," looking sadly at the kitchen with a grim expression on his face.

*Korra POV*

Leaning against her couch in her hideout, Korra stood there lightly biting a red pen as she looked at a map of Republic City on her concrete wall. Her arms were crossed and she started tapping her fingers before grabbing the pen and crossed off another syndicate from her list.

"I'm getting nowhere, they're all leading to dead ends…" letting out a sigh, "well at least the Agni Kai Clan, Cabbage Corporations and Future Industries Hospitals are the only big names I need to check out now. I'm almost done being thorough with the small ones…"

Capping the pen, she set it down on her rustic coffee table and walked over to the kitchen. Opening her mini fridge, she grabbed herself some water. "Hm… I wonder how it went at the station after I left…" smirking to herself, "well Asami must be frustrated with me… it's almost about time she's going to look for me. Oh well, I'll just have to be at my usual spot often so she can find me easily."

Taking the water bottle with her, Korra walked over to her makeshift gym and started her usual routine. She put on about two hundred pounds of extra weights and did many repetitions of basic exercises which included things such as: push ups, pull ups, sit ups, etc… until she worked up a good sweat and stretched for about fifteen-ish minutes. She then took a nice cold shower before wearing only a pair of sweatpants and a white towel wrapped around her shoulders. Walking over to her couch, she plopped down onto the cushion and grabbed the TV remote. Clicking the power button, she started mindlessly flipping through some news channels.

Staring blankly at the screen, she let out a yawn before turning off the TV. Since there was nothing interesting, Korra pondered some thoughts and decided to write a mini letter to drop off at Team Seven's office. The note wasn't anything special but it did have some useful information for not only the Avatar but, also the kidnapping cases they were working on. Staring at the note in her hand, "Well this should be good enough information for them… for now at least. I still don't know if I can or should even trust them in the first place…" tossing it on the table, "Oh well, whatever. I'll give them everything I know about the cases before I leave this city."

*Asami's POV*

Walking in to her office, the captain rose her eyebrow when she saw Bolin holding a note. "What's that?"

Turning around with a big grin, "Oh oh oh! Asami, perfect timing! Here look," handing a piece of paper to his captain.

"Okay…" skeptically grabbing the letter, she looked at it and skimmed it quickly. "Wait what?!"

"I know I know! Raava's seriously good!" Clenching his fists in excitement, "I can't believe she gave us the locations where the Avatar's been seen the most _andddd_ some tips on the kidnapping cases!"

Making a face of disbelief, " _(What… this is all to… convenient…)_ stop being so ecstatic!" Slapping him on the shoulder with the letter, "You know this is implying that a _normal_ citizen is better than us, _the police_ , at investigating things right?" Giving him the eye.

Flinching, "Oh come on Cap! She's no ordinary citizen and Mako's checking up on what she wrote and they seem to be the real deal! We are actually, _finally_ getting somewhere!"

Rubbing her temples while signing, _"Raava… who are you?"_

* * *

AN: Oof, well this chapter was a bit awkward for me LOL but I hope it wasn't weird for any of you. Oh, and to sum up Korra's abilities: superhuman strength, enhanced senses e.g. hearing, sight, smell, etc… her brain also works quicker and better than most humans. She's just basically super human y'all and *hint hint* Korra has a motive for doing what's she doing because she may or may not have been experimented on, GASP!

:P well enough of hints, hang tight for next week! :) sorry the practically midnight posts ;A; work and life got me posting lateeee :/


	5. Two Truths One Lie

Ch 5: Two Truths One Lie

Several days have passed since the incident at the station and Asami still felt unsettled. Even though Team Seven has been continuing with their investigation on the kidnapping cases, they were likewise working on the terrorist bomber. None of the officers at the station had any clues on how a man with freaking C-4 bombs strapped to him even entered the station. Whatever the case, Asami felt humiliated because a citizen who she was sworn to protect ended up protecting them. That's why the captain felt bitter and just couldn't wrap her head around the idea of how in the hell did Raava figure out that man had a bomb.

Sitting at her desk in deep thought, "There's no way she could have known… did she set us up? No that doesn't make sense, he didn't mention any accomplices when we interrogated him…" Getting fed up with the situation Asami groaned and rustled her hair before standing up all of the sudden.

Slightly surprised, "Asami? What's wrong where are you going?" Mako asks.

"Nowhere, I'm taking my leave for today..." Grabbing her black leather jacket and purse, she headed for the door.

"Oh okay later then," the door shuts with a click. "Weird… here we were getting somewhere with the intel Raava gave us the other day…" Scratching his head, Mako continued his work before jumping up when Asami slammed the door open.

Peaking in the door, "How do I find Raava?"

"I don't know. Don't ask me," Mako shrugs while glancing towards his brother.

"What?!" Looking at Asami slightly scared.

"Bolin…" giving him that look.

"I, d-don't ask me! I'm not supposed to say!

"Bo-lin…" eyeing him even more.

He was starting to sweat a little, "Okay okay! Um… well uhh it's rumored that Raava hangs out at the Fire Ferrets Gym?..." laughing nervously.

"Thanks," quickly closing the door before he could speak.

"Your wel-come…" looking over to his brother with concern.

Mako just shrugs, "Don't ask me, woman as confusing."

"I guess…" scratching his head innocently not know what Asami was going to do.

Asami sped walked to her car like her life depended on it and slammed the door shut with a thud. Started her Mustang, she quickly shifts into reverse and left the parking lot speeding off to the Fire Ferrets Gym. The captain gets there in no time and pulls over to the side of the curb while fruitlessly peaking into the gym. She sighs hoping that Raava is there before leaving her car. Once she locked the door, she cautiously walks into the underground gym and once inside she quickly scans the place looking for the informant. Going from right to left, she was about to give up on her hopes until she saw a familiar figure punching at the boxing bag.

*a few minutes prior*

"Come Hasook throw your hip into it!"

"Got it!" Bouncing back and forth he leaned forward throwing a right hook.

"Alright! That one sounded good, keep it up!" Korra's ears then twitched, "That heartbeat and steps… Asami," looking towards the door, "Hmm… well what do you know, I guess she finally gave in huh?" Smirking Korra let go of her hold on the bag and called out at everyone, "Alright everyone take thirty. Go rehydrate and eat lightly."

Everyone responds, "Yes Sifu!"

Making a small grin, Korra started bouncing side to side before throwing a heavy one-two punch combo at the bag. The door finally clicks open and she glances over seeing the maiden but continued on with her 'training.'

Asami quickly walks over to the corner and calls out to her, "Hey Raava…"

Throwing one last punch making a loud smack, Korra stops and holds the bag from swaying. "Hey back Asami."

Looking at her cyan eyes, "..."

Looking back at her emerald eyes, "..."

A few awkward seconds passes before Korra starts laughing, "Hey come on now, don't tell me you're getting cold feet? Come on tell me, what did you need?" Shifting her weight to the side.

Asami lets out a breath before speaking, "Where should I start…"

Korra smiles, "Well let me start then. Your first question must be how did I know that that guy had a bomb strapped onto his body. Easy, he was constantly looking at the clock and was extremely fidgety. He was also sitting upright like someone was holding a knife to his back and seemed preoccupied with something heavy in mind. He also had this nervous tapping going with his feet and kept his hands in his pockets as if he was afraid of someone stealing from him. Not to mention he kept on glancing back and forth noting where the officers were positioned. If these didn't make him obviously up to something sketch I don't what else to say." Shrugging lightly, "As for the C-4… well that'll be my traders secret but just a hint, I have a really keen sense of smell."

Asami stood there flabbergasted with her mouth slightly agape.

Smiling, "Oh and I don't plan on apologizing for getting so close to you by the way. You smelled really good, is that your natural scent or do you use perfume? What shampoo do you use?" Korra says knowing that it's her natural scent.

Blushing, "Wha-"

Silencing Asami's plump lips with her finger, "Ah ah there there just tell me why you're here, unless… you actually have a crush on me?" Winking and smirking with confidence.

The maiden's brow twitched, "WHA-NO! That's not why I'm here!" Smacking Raava's shoulder getting a low grunt in return, "Your name… you said if I knew your name you'd tell me more about yourself… (I need to know how she figured out the C-4)."

Korra chuckled at Asami's flustered face, "So you do have a crush on me then," smirking again and cutting her off before she could speak, "but true I did say that. Well then, why don't you take a guess? What's my name?"

Making an upset face. "I, um your name is…"

Korra already knew that Asami didn't know her name by how fast her heart was racing but hummed with amusement, "Yes I'm waiting… (cool, so Bolin is a man of his words)."

"I… I don't know…" feeling defeated, there was no way that Asami could've known. She knew nothing about Raava and the only thing she would guess is that she's from the Southern Water Tribes based off of her clothes and physical traits.

Amused, Korra felt like teasing her even more, "Well why are you here then?" She starts pacing around the captain, "If you don't know my name, there is no reason for me to talk to you unless you give me something of value in return." Stopping in front of her face, "So what will it be Asami Sato?"

The maiden winced at their situation, she has never had this happen to her before so she doesn't know what to do, "..." thinking for a few seconds. "I-I know then, I have a request for you Raava."

Raising her brow, "Oh? Do you?" Smiling flirtatiously with excitement.

Making a serious face, "I would like for you to tell me the identity of Raava."

Korra eyes widen and she started laughing hard enough that she clenched her stomach, "You're great, no, you're amazing Asami Sato!" Still laughing fawnly, "Well you must be really that interested in me then, alright! On one condition. Amuse me," giving her the most charming and flirtatious smile she's ever made.

"Amuse you… how?"

Grinning, "Isn't it obvious? Go on a date with me."

"Wai-what?!"

"You heard me, go on a date with me."

"No I refuse I-"

"Ah, I know you're not dating anyone so don't even bother with that excuse. Besides it won't hurt you and I'll tell you what, I normally never give my name to anybody but since I have an interest in you, I'll do you a favor. If you manage to make my heart race when we have a date then I'll give you one letter to my name."

"What! Hey that's not fair! And what do you mean only a letter? I don't even know how long is your name is! Besides how am I supposed to know if your heart races!" She retorts slightly aggravated.

"You do have a point so I'll give you a hint, my name is only five letters long and well there's no way I can prove my heart is racing so, you'll have to trust me. I swear I'll do it by the honor system way. Of course… I'm sure you trust me enough for everything that I've done for your team…"

"That's! …" letting out a sigh, "Fine. Deal."

Korra smiles in victory, "Great I'll let you know when our schedules match."

"Wait what, how? You don't even have my-"

"I have you number. Don't worry I won't cheat you or anything, let's just have a good time alright?" Patting her shoulder.

Asami made an irritated smile, "Fine… I'll be looking forward to your text…"

"Cool, I'll see you later then."

Asami looks at Korra skeptically before turning around, "Geez what am I getting myself into…" she sighs deeply while walking towards the door.

And like that, Asami sealed her fate and they unofficially started dating each other, having multiple dates. It also didn't help the captain that Korra was playing hard to get so Asami only grew more irritated by how many days have passed. Although, whenever she did succeed in getting a letter in her name, she felt genuinely happy. Like the time when she surprised Korra by taking her out for a spin at the race track behind the Sato Manor. And then also that time when she was amused by Raava's reaction when they went to Kwong's Cuisine and couldn't tell if Raava was nervous or was blushing when she saw her in a elegant, ruby red dress.

So, finally after several more painful (more like fun, not that she would admit it) dates, Asami finally had a partial name. The maiden was now currently at home staring the piece of paper that had Raava's real name written on it as she tapped her desk. "Korr…" Staring at it intently, "She said that there was only five letters so one more to go… I feel like this one is going to be a pain to get… it'll probably be easier if I guess it myself at this point… hm… Korre… no that sounds wrong. Korru? No… Korr… Korr, Korra?"

Asami sat there with her mouth slightly agape. "Why does that sound familiar, Korra…" the maiden smiles because her gut feeling was telling her that she's correct. "Korra…" grinning, "Time to surprise her."

Asami knew that this was going to be the date so she intentionally dressed up even nicer than from when they went Kwong's cuisine. She wore one of her favorite scarlet dresses with several accent gold accessories. Doing one last appearance check, she applied her ruby red lipstick. Smiling, "Okay let's do this Asami!" She gave herself another last check before snapping out of her thoughts, "Wait why am I getting so excited for this date?! Arghh I completely overdid it! Why did I dress up so much!" Flinching at the sound of her doorbell.

*just a few seconds ago*

Korra was stepping up the stairs when she heard Asami talk to herself. "Hm… she's dressed more that usual huh," giggling to herself. "I can't wait to see her," reaching for the doorbell, she pushed it with a bouquet of red, white and pink camellia japonicas hidden behind her back. Hearing Asami scramble to the door, Korra stood there patiently and once she opened it, "Hey you," staring at Asami with pleasure. "(Damn, mm yup…) wow you look really beautiful today," smiling as she notes Asami blushing a bit, "Here I brought you some flowers," handing them over.

"Hey Raava," scratching her face with a finger. "Thanks, you look great yourself" grabbing the bouquet while pulling the shorter girl into a hug, "These flowers look gorgeous, let me go find a vase for these and then we'll be on our way?"

"Yeah sounds great," Korra stood at the entrance while smiling as Asami went inside. Standing there military style she started scanning her apartment, "Good thing I wore formal clothes… hm… more modest than I thought."

Asami quickly came back, "Alright let's go." Grabbing her keys off the shoe cupboard, she shuts the door and they both head towards Asami's car. "Say you don't mind if we go to a bar first do you?"

"Hm a bar right off the bat?" Chuckling, "Sure I don't mind, you could've just told me you wanted me drunk (if only I get drunk)." Winking seductively.

"Yeah since I think this will probably be our last date..." sounding off quiet towards the end. "I wanted to make this date special so I'll take you to one of my favorite spots, the Phoenix Bird."

Opening the passenger door, "Alright sounds good (hey that's my favorite spot to)."

Once they both arrived, they stepped into the bar with a lot of attention. Korra could hear all of their whispers loudly word for word as Asami ignored them. They all basically summed up to people calling them hot, sexy and or a gorgeous couple since, after all Asami was holding onto Korra's arm as they walked in.

"Hey Kai, is my usual spot open?"

"Lady Asami," bowing slightly. "Yeah it's free so feel free to go in."

"Thanks." Now grabbing Raava by the hand, she pulled Korra towards her usual room.

Once inside, "So, what are you planning to do now? If you want the last letter to my name, you gotta try harder than a couple of drinks." Smiling deviously.

"Well…. I thought we'd start off with a bang." Winking while pulling out two bottles of hard liquor.

Raava grins while raising a brow, "I sense a challenge. You're on, come on let's do this." Sitting down with confidence and crossing her legs.

Asami smiles before handing Raava a drink, "First shots for honor then?"

Korra lets out a wholehearted chuckle, "For honor!" She downs it like a champ and after their initial shot, they decided to play some drinking games and started off with two truths and one lie.

Asami started first, "I am twenty six years old, I enjoy inventing machines for fun and I love animals."

Korra smiles before putting on her fake thinking face, "(Hm… so she doesn't like animals huh? That's a little unexpected) well, lets see I know your twenty six and hm… looking at the calluses on your hands you probably do a lot of work with your hands. So being a cop and all you probably like messing with things so I'll guess you don't like animals."

The maiden makes a soft smile while grabbing pouring herself a shot, "Yup you guessed right Raava."

Leaning back, "Asami you sure you want to play this, I am really perceptive and good at telling when people are lying... I don't know if this would be fair for you."

Asami laughs amused, "Hey don't worry about it I'm a cop, I'd like to believe that I can tell when people are lying. Besides, I have a pretty good resistance to alcohol if I do say so myself."

"Alright… but I'll take some shots every two rounds if you can't get any."

"Hey that's offensive, just go already!"

"Okay okay. So, I've been chased by someone pretty hot before (you actually), I'm twenty five and I'm from Republic City."

Asami giggles, "Hmm so you're younger than me huh?"

"Who said that was the truth?" Smiling flirtatiously.

"You can call it my gut feeling," winking with a smirk. "Now the question here is did you really get chased by someone (hot?!) or if you're from Republic City… hm, I'll have to go with you're not from Republic City."

Trying to be sneaky, "You sure? You can't go back on your word."

"Yes. I'm sure," crossing her legs.

Korra grins. "Mm, well… you are… correct."

Asami smirks as she slid the shot glass forward, "I told you I'm good."

"Alright hotshot let's see if you can do that again."

After several more rounds, Asami started guessing wrong and true to her words, Korra took some shots here and there to 'even out' the playing field. Of course, Korra was never going to get drunk and she even offered to take Asami's shots but she refused due to her stubbornness. It also didn't help since Asami actually had a pretty good tolerance to alcohol so it took them a few bottles before she finally got drunk enough that she started slurring her words.

"I wannttt yoouuu tooo mweet my daaad. I knoow yourr naame. I wannt twoo dateee youu…"

"I think you've had enough for tonight," pulling away the hard liquor.

"Nooo I'mm gooddd hehe…. promissee me you willl meeet my daddd… now gruesss"

"Hah… okay okay I promise I'll meet your dad… (so she knows my name. About time I guess and wait why does she meet her dad? More like did she just say she wanted to date me?)"

"Commee onnn Korraaaa!"

Turning around at the sweet sound of her name escaping those red plump lips, "!" Korra froze up since she wasn't expecting Asami to kiss her all the sudden. But then again, she was drunk.

Asami placed her hand on Korra's thigh and leaned in further, deepening their kiss. And to be completely honest, the maiden was pretty drunk that she finally caved in to her burning desire to kiss Korra that she's had for the past days now. She was so intoxicated and aroused that she even ignored the slight bulge between her pants. Breaking free for a split second, Asami opened her mouth slightly wider and licked Korra's lower lip. Korra reciprocated the kiss with pleasure and opened her mouth and started rubbing their tongues together. Pleased with Korra's eagerness, Asami brought up her free hand and cupped her face.

Both of them were started to get lost in their kiss and Asami let out a soft moan. They were both enjoying themselves and Korra felt aroused, getting more excited than she should be. "Mmh…" feeling her inner instincts get riled up. "No, not good…" Abruptly breaking from their kiss, Korra stood up with haste and quickly pivoted around, running for the door.

Confused, Asami sat there with a slightly hurt expression watching as the younger woman ran away. She thought everything was going smoothly, "W-Wait! Korra I'm sorry I didn't mean to- KORRA!" The door slammed shut before she could even get a chance to run after her. Quickly becoming sober, Asami sighs while pushing back her hair, "Dammit… did I just mess up?"


	6. Secret Exposed

AN: Now, if y'all took the hint from the last chapter, before you dip/run away from my fanfic because Korra _**does**_ indeed have a 'package' down there, NOTE! It does not really affect the plot whatsoever, LOL! It is a part of her backstory though and it'll only really affect the smut scene so don't leave my fanfic! (Since some people may not like G!P or, aka, Girl Penis).

Enjoy the new chap! :D

* * *

Ch 6: Secret Exposed

A few days have passed since the incident at the bar and Asami has been trying to contact Korra who isn't responding back. All of her texts and calls have been left unanswered and she is nowhere to be seen, so, because of this sudden cut in communication, the maiden couldn't help but feel worried and nervous. She now knew she had unrequited feelings for Korra so much that she couldn't take her mind off of the informant, even at work. Today was no different but this time she was tapping her desk with a pen nonstop making her team worry.

"Asami… are you okay? You seem um… well distracted…" Bolin frowns.

"Huh what? Oh sorry Bo, it's nothing…"

"Asami… don't go closing yourself on us! Aren't we practically family?" The younger brother pouts while giving her that look.

Wincing, she sighs before speaking up again. "I just… I think I just messed up on something with Korra… she isn't responding to my texts or calls and well, I can't seem to find her anywhere…" she pouts feeling sad.

Raising his sharp brow. "Wait, who is Korra?"

Both Asami and Bolin tensed up and looked at each other before looking at Mako, "Umm… um well the truth is that Raava's real name is Korra…"

"Oh the informant, okay that makes sense now but what does that have to do with you acting weird?" Leaning back on his chair.

"Well… you see… I… I kind of kissed her…"

Both the brothers' eyes snapped opened, "WAIT YOU DID WHAT?!"

Flinching at the sound of her friends, she let out a nervous laugh. "Y-Yeah… I… um was drunk and well… I think I like her you guys…" blushing slightly while rubbing her face with a finger.

"No wayyy!" Practically bouncing up and down in his seat, "You two would make such a cute couple! Yes I ship it!" Bolin's eyes practically sparkled.

"Woah… um well that was unexpected but that's cool. I'm happy for you Asami," giving her a warm friendly smile.

"Th-Thanks…" still laughing nervously, "but like I said… Korra hasn't responded back to me so I'm not sure…"

"Aw Cap… come on you're _**the**_ _Asami Sato!_ I don't know anyone that wouldn't jump the gun to date you! Have faith and go after her! I'm sure she likes you to," Bolin quickly encourages her.

"You, you think so…" she says with a face filled with concern.

"I don't think, I know so! Come on you even dated my brother before so I don't see why wouldn't you be able to date Korra!"

"Hey! Leave me out of this!" Throwing a scrunched up paper ball at his brother.

Asami lets out a happy chuckle, "Yeah your right Bolin, thanks I won't give up… but enough about me for now, have you gotten any more data on the kidnappings lately?"

Mako right on cue to save his embarrassment, "Yeah, we've actually heard some rumors on the street that the triads are planning something fishy. Well more specifically the Equalists… they've been becoming more active recently and we're supposed to go investigate in a few days during a suspected trade…"

"Hm…" concentrating on her thoughts, "Okay… well here's the early plan, when the time comes we'll operate independently but with caution. Stay a good distance away from each other but not too far. We want to cover as much ground as possible but not leave each others back open." Leaning back on her chair, "But… thinking more about this, what do they have to do with the children going missing… this is strange…"

Scratching his head, "Mm… maybe they're the ones who are kidnapping the kids but what I don't seem to get is why they'd do this?"

"Hmm, well maybe they're being hired someone meaning that there is a mastermind behind this…" Mako says while rubbing his chin.

"Maybe… I hope they're alright…" Bolin says with a pitiful, worried voice.

"Me too bro… me too… let's just pray they're alright and safe…"

*meanwhile*

Ever since that day at the bar, Korra has been continuing on with her investigation on not only the drug dealers but also Dr. Y for the past few days. " _Who is this guy… his name seems to pop up here and there. From what I can tell he seems to be the reason behind the kids being kidnapped… what is he doing with them… there also that spike in purchasing chloroform… and other chemical ingredients… steroids, vitamins, don't tell me…_ _ **that**_ _serum…"_

Clenching her jaw, Korra walked with an intimidating aura down main street with her hands fisted in her pockets. Then, after a couple more days of spying on illegal triad drug deals, the Avatar finally decided to hit the books to figure out drug formulas. It was a sunny day today and she went downtown to do some research at the Wan Shi Tong's Library for chemical compounds. Her motive today was to research and figure out what the compositions of certain chemicals do and what effects it would have when combined with different ratios per a compound.

Looking up at the ceiling high bookshelves, she was scanning the book titles to see which one matched her interests. Korra took several more firm steps forward until she saw some titles worth looking through. However, unfortunately for her it was out of her reach, well, humaniscally it was. She lets out a sigh since she can 'beast' out before walking over to grab a ladder and brought one over. Setting it up, she climbed it up to the top and slid out a couple of books she thought was interesting. Quickly flipping through pages over and over again, she concluded that her worries might be true.

"..."

Korra closed her eyes remembering her bitter past before shaking all of the sudden. Just her luck, some dumbass randomly ran into the ladder making her tip off the ladder, _"Shit!"_

*meanwhile*

Asami was in the library trying to research some data on untraceable drugs when she happened to notice that Korra was there. "Kor-" she froze and her heart started racing before she saw someone accidentally run into her ladder. The ladder jolted and started tipping over and Asami panicked before quickly sprinting over to break Korra's fall, "LOOK OUT!" The young woman fell with a thud on top of the maiden making her grunt with pain, "Owww… Korra you alright?"

"A-Asami?! Y-Yeah thanks you saved me… _(what the- why the hell is she here!?)_ " Asami starts moving her leg, which was conveniently located between Korra's legs causing the girl to yelp "!"

Asami's eyes open widen when she feels something hard was bulging through her pants and was rubbing against her knee. Korra immediately blushes and Asami couldn't keep her eyes off from where they were touching, "K-Korra this is-" the informant quickly gets off and starts running. "W-WAIT KORRA!"

Korra started dipping it and ran towards the stairwell. Once there she slammed the emergency exit door open and made her way down.

Letting out huff, Asami started chasing after her and ran after her at full speed. "KORRA!"

After running down several flights Korra looked up and Asami was still on her tail, " _Damn she's more fit than I thought…"_ Looking at what level she was on, the 2nd Floor _,_ she contemplated for a split second before sliding open the window and jumped out.

"What?!" Barely catching up to the woman, she peeked out the window with disbelief, "Great!" Ignoring the minor detail of her jumping out the building, the captain quickly turns around and continued running down stairs. Slamming the last exit door open, she panted for a few seconds noting that Korra was a good distance away.

Asami starts mumbling to herself out of breath, "How is she… so fast… what the heck…" Seeing Korra take a sharp right her eyebrow went up with determination, she wasn't about to give up. "I can cut her off on third street," pumping herself up, the captain quickly started sprinting towards the alleyway.

Looking over behind her shoulder, "Okay good I think I lost her…" Korra was too distracted in losing Asami that she didn't hear footsteps closing in on her close by.

Asami made record time running through the alleyway where she had blind faith that Korra was going to pass by. The detective made it to the corner in the nick of time and caught up to Korra just as she passed by. Lunging forward in a rush, the captain tackled Korra down and knocked her onto the floor with nasty thud.

"OOF!?"

They both laid there grunting and panting from pain and exhaustion. After catching her breath, Asami managed to muster out some words, "Korra… listen we… need to talk…"

" _(I can't believe she caught up to me?!)_ Asami… look I-"

"Korra. Listen… I… I knew…"

Raising her brow, "Wait what? _(Huh?)_ "

"Yeah… I um… I had this feeling that you had a…" glancing down towards Korra's lower body, "I actually noticed when we kissed but I didn't think about it too much… I thought was imagining things but I, it looks like I was wrong…"

Letting out a deep sigh, "Great so I ran for no reason then huh?" Letting out a fake laugh," _(Well that's not really why I've been avoiding you but I'll go with it…)_ I-I um… I didn't really want you to finding out that… that I'm a woman with a… a man's genital… you, you see I was… _'born'_ with this condition you see."

"Korra…" pushing herself up, "Honestly… I-I am surprised but that doesn't change my feelings for you… I, I know I like you and I'd like to believe that you like me… so will you please stop running away and give _us_ a chance…"

Korra knew that Asami wasn't lying as she looked Asami straight in the eyes. Cyan on light green. She laid there motionless as she couldn't help but glance down at her gorgeous lips.

"..."

"Korra, will you become my girlfriend?"

The younger woman wasn't sure what to do or think so she accidentally responded without a second thought. "Yes, I will…"

Asami makes a beautiful and joyful smile before leaning down, bringing her into a sweat kiss. Korra on the other hand knew that she shouldn't do this. She can't do this to Asami yet, she couldn't help it. Asami made something inside of Korra click and she felt warm. It was as if the maiden melted her cold heart and her lips, it just felt so soft and right on hers that Korra just couldn't resist. Reaching up, she tangles her fingers into Asami's luscious, raven black hair and held her tightly, deepening their kiss.

"Mm…"

The kiss felt right and they both knew it as they quickly became engrossed with each other. After a couple sensual moans, they finally broke from each other's lips and looked into each other's eyes again.

Smiling warmly while getting up, "How about we go get a bite to eat, anything thing you want my treat?" Offering her hand.

Grabbing onto it and pulling herself up, "Sure… how do you feel about Narook's?"

"Of course sounds great, it's one of Bolin's favorite spots so I actually like their food as well."

"Cool," Korra says with a soft smile.

Asami quickly grabs Korra's hand and intertwines their fingers before leading them back to the library. They walked back about two decent sized blocks before finally reaching Asami's car.

*at Narook's*

They peacefully had their meal, enjoying the food and small talk but just at they were done and about to leave, a familiar voice stops them. "Well well well if it isn't the she-man," the mysterious voice chuckles in a condescending voice.

Korra looks up past Asami with an annoyed face as Asami makes a frown, "Tahno..." the younger woman states coldly while looking him in the eye.

"Wait Tahno?" Turning her head around to the annoying man, she looked back to her girlfriend with disbelief, "Korra he knows!?"

Letting out a deep sigh, "It's a long story but to sum it up, he found out by a horrible mistake a long time ago..." Making a dreadful expression.

"Asami? What is a sweet thing like you doing around hanging with this she-man?"

Glaring at him, "Stop calling Korra that Tahno. Who I hang out with is none of your concern so just back off and leave us alone."

"There, there, there come on baby there's no need to get rowdy." Placing his arm on her shoulder.

Korra suppressed back a growl as she stood up: " **Let. Her. Go.** "

Asami notices this weird vibe from Korra and quickly smacks his hand off and grab her girlfriend's. "Come on Korra we should leave now," pulling her towards the door.

"What a surprise! The oh so elite Asami Sato is hanging out with a she-man," Tahno mocks and laughs.

Feeling a vein snap, Asami immediately stopped in place and looked him dead in the eye. She quickly turns around and pulls Korra's face towards her giving her a deep kiss. "Mmh?! Asa- mmm..." The kiss lasts for at least a good minute before the older woman looks him right in the eyes as she parted from Korra's lip. Satisfied with the look on his dumbfounded face, Asami quickly pecks Korra's flushed cheek, "Come on let's go," pulling her away. Then once out the door, Asami practically stormed off to her car with Korra close behind her.

"Asami…"

No response.

"Asami… can you please stop for a second?"

The older woman pauses in front of her car and turned around. She had a sad yet annoyed expression on her face. "I'm sorry, my coworker had no right to say that to you…"

"Hey…" Pulling her by the waist into a loose hug, "It's okay don't worry... I'm used to it so it doesn't bother me," cupping her face with one hand.

Letting out a soft sigh, "Korra… even if it doesn't bug you it doesn't mean that it's not okay. I don't care what he thinks but you shouldn't feel ashamed or… or even afraid… I, I don't know Korra… I'm just so sorry…" Reaching up to her hand for comfort.

"Asami…" making a soft smile, "Thank you…"

The older woman smiles while rubbing the back hand of Korra's hand with her thumb. "I know we just started officially dating but I really do like you Korra," leaning forward she planted a innocent kiss on her lips.

Korra unconsciously smiled. She truly felt happy from the bottom of her heart. No one has ever been so loving towards her before and she didn't know what to say. The only thing she could do was simply bringing Asami into a tight hug and listened to her heart beat. Thump. Thump. Thump. Her body was warm and the sound of her breathing and heartbeat was comforting.

"I like you too Asami… _(how can this feel so right yet so wrong…)_ " burying her face into her pale neck she whispered again, "I like you…"


	7. Who are you?

Ch 7: Who are you?

It has been a few weeks since Asami and Korra have officially started dating and things have been going well even if their schedules may have been complicated. They managed to work it out and since they've been hanging out more, Korra quickly discovered that Asami's team did not particularly have that much information on the case that they've all been technically working on. The team hasn't connected the clues and hints to the true nature behind the kidnappings.

Korra honestly found this sad since Asami would never be able to solve the cases but she that didn't mean that she was going to tell her the truth. Korra _knew_. She knew that whatever the end result was going to be, it was in _**over**_ everyone's head and it needed to be kept in the dark. This wasn't your ordinary case and normal people can't be involved. _They_ _ **couldn't**_ _._ There was practically a hundred percent of certainty that the Avatar knew was happening in this city and if it's not stopped, the whole world _**will**_ crumble.

But, as of now, it was currently mid afternoon and Asami was showering for the mini date she abruptly planned with Korra that will take place in few minutes. The captain had split shift today and earlier decided at the last minute to go grab a bite with her girlfriend within that awkward time gap. Earlier, when Asami got home first she was pleased to see that Korra was already waiting in her apartment so she rushed to get ready.

While the beauty was showering Korra did what she does best, snooping around. So, of course this time wasn't any different and she was rifling and scoping around Asami's work rooms looking at the information she had on the kidnapping cases. The informant was earnestly impressed but then of course, she also found the room her girlfriend had dedicated for the Avatar and couldn't help but smile. _"My biggest fan huh?"_ Chuckling to herself, Korra continued skimming through the documents and saw some repeating information but also surprisingly some new ones. By the time Asami finished, Korra listened for her movements until she was finished dressing and quickly walked over and sat on her couch. When the door clicked open Korra smiled and looked at her freshly showered girlfriend.

Drying her hair with a towel, "Hey I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"No you're good," winking at her, "You smell really good like usual by the way."

Slightly blushing, "Thanks… _(wait is my shampoo that strong or something? Man this is deja vu…)_ anyways," tossing her towel aside, "let's go?"

"Yeah," standing up Korra walked towards her lover and kisses her on the cheek.

Asami smiles and kisses back before heading out. Grabbing her purse, she twirled her keys in her hand while walking outside as Korra followed behind her comfortably. When they arrived at their usual restaurant, they sat at a booth and ordered a good amount of food. They chatted and flirted with each other before the waiter interrupted them with their food.

"Thanks," they both say.

They then ate playfully with another and talked about what they did earlier today. After they finished their meals Korra let out a sound of delight, "Ahh that hit the spot… nothing is better than Narook's seaweed noodles!"

Chuckling with amusement, "I noticed when we first ate together but you sure eat a lot don't you? I'm surprised you can eat so much."

"What can I say I just have a big appetite," making a lopsided grin while shrugging nonchalantly.

"Okay then babe if you say so… but hmm how about we go for a walk in the park now? You know, to walk off the food baby you just made," nudging Korra with her foot teasingly.

"Hey! Don't tease me!" Tapping back her foot under the table, "But sure, sounds nice it'll be fun."

Korra paid the bill this time and they went back to their car in the parking lot. Asami then quickly drove them over to the park and once they arrived there, they walked around aimlessly while holding hands.

"Say Korra… how would you feel about meeting my dad? I actually accidentally told him that I started dating someone and he said he'd like to meet you… then I kind of sort of promised him that we'd have dinner together some time…" laughing nervously.

"Your dad as in Hiroshi Sato? _(Hmm… he's still one of the last people I haven't gotten to yet on my watchlist…)_ wow the great man himself wants to meet me? Sure I guess but wait, you already promised him?" Raising her brow with some sarcastic disbelief.

Stopping in place, "I know, I know. I'm really sorry! It's just he sounded really excited and started that dad speech about me finally finding someone and you know…. stuff like that," looking at her with puppy eyes.

"Aww come on don't make those eyes!" Asami was pouting and puckering her lips while her eyes were such a beautiful shade of light green that shimmered with the sunlight, "Urgh! Okay okay fine I'll go! I promise so just stop with the eyes!"

Smiling gratefully, "Thank you so much love!" Kissing her lips eagerly. Korra smiled in their kiss and enjoyed her lover's affection before they were rudely interrupted by unpleasant voices.

"Hey sweethearts why don't you let us join your party," walking towards the two love birds with a group of people.

Breaking free from their kiss " _(What the hell in the middle of the day really?)_ …. leave us alone, we don't want any trouble…" Asami says while standing her ground.

They started circling the two women, "Hey now babes, if you're both so lovey dovey why don't you share the love. We're all lonely too," chuckling obnoxiously.

" _(Ugh what a pain…)_ listen pal… you don't know who you're messing with so why don't you just walk away before things get ugly…" Asami tries negotiating peacefully while preparing herself for a fight by cracking her knuckles.

"Ohhhh? Why don't you enlighten us then… besides we want to get messy with you," laughing arrogantly.

Asami lets out a breath before speaking in her intimidating cop voice, "This is your last warning."

"Now now no need to get rough baby," grabbing her arm.

Quickly grabbing his wrist, Asami twists and bends his arm behind his back. Then, kicking him in the back of his knee, she shoves him onto the floor and whispers into his ear, "I told you. You _are_ going to regret it."

Asami kicks him in the back before turning around to see the other men rush at them, "KORRA!" she screams worrying for her girlfriend's safety, forgetting that she _is_ a jack of all trades.

Side stepping to the right, Korra quickly jabs the guy in the face with her left fist stunning him. She then pulls him forward by his collar and elbows him in the face before throwing a right hard punch at his stomach. He lets outs a pained groan before Korra stomps his knee, knocking him onto the floor and switches to the guy on his left.

Asami lets out a whistle pleasantly surprised before switching her attention to the guy who was charging at her. She dodges him to the left, deflecting his grapple before pivoting around and fist palms the next guy in the jaw. Then, she throws a 1-2 punch at his face and gut before finishing him off with a roundhouse kick to the head.

Two out of the five were down.

Quickly making that three, Korra just threw a heavy uppercut knocking out the thug before bouncing back towards her girlfriend. She turns around and rests her back against Asami's.

"Having fun Asami?"

Laughing humorously, "Well I do have to say this is one of my… more exciting dates."

Korra lets out a grin before raising her fists into a boxer position. They both smile before rushing towards the remaining two. Korra easily ducks the aggravated man's sorry excuse of a punch and pushes him mockingly.

Asami lets out a snicker seeing Korra play with the guy before she decided to the same. She taunted the guy by repeatedly dodging and jumping back many times making him waste his energy. Then once he was tired she quickly stepped in between his legs and pulled his leg forward making him fall down. She jumped on top of him and pinned down by his waist with her knee and raised her fist, "Have you had enough yet?"

Around the same time Korra had already pulled the other guy into a headlock from behind and rendered him unless. Glancing towards her girlfriend, Korra called the situation handled and dropped the guy to the floor before grabbing her phone and called for an ambulance.

They were all easily dealt with so the two of women patiently waited for the help to arrive. Once the ambulance came, the couple quickly explained the situation to the officials before the medics took off. When the ambulance was finally out of sight, Asami sighed and turned around.

"I'm sorry I didn't think our date would get so weird… but I have to go now before I'm late," making a sad frown.

"Hey… it's not your fault, how were you supposed to know that was going to happen?" Pulling her into a hug, "Besides you were pretty hot out there babe," pecking her lips.

The maiden made a soft smile, "I could say the same about you, I didn't know you could fight like that. Well I should've figured since you seem pretty toned and fit," nudging her shoulder teasingly.

Winking flirtatious, "What can I say?" Chuckling slightly, "But you should see me in bed. Now that's where I don't hold back."

Asami blushed hard.

"Anyways, why don't you go on ahead? I don't want you being late so I'll just walk home."

Shaking off her embarrassment, she scrunched her eyebrows, "You sure? I don't mind giving you a ride real quick."

"No it's fine babe, just go!" Pushing her forward.

"But-"

"Asami! Just go!"

"Okay okay geez…" smiling warmly, "I, I love you and don't forget about dinner okay? I'll text my dad to let him know later." Jogging off into the distance while waving.

"Yah… love you to…" she mumbles while looking at the ground guiltily, "Don't worry I won't forget!" She quickly shouts while waving back. Once her girlfriend was out of sight, Korra immediately relaxed and had a serious expression. "Now then… what are the triads planning tonight at the warehouse…" Slipping her hands into her pockets, she started walking towards the docks to scope of the area.

*later that night*

Several squadrons of cops were scattered around Pier 57. They were about to raid the place and arrest all of the present triads when Chief Beifong starts speaking through the mass radio transmission, "Listen teams we don't know what they're up to so stay on your guard. And watch out for the escapees towards the bay. We'll commence the operation in precisely at midnight. Understood?"

"Roger."

"Check."

"Understood."

The troops sounded off before standing by until the given time. Several long minutes pass before they all proceeded with their operation and barged in. "FREEZE, THIS IS RCPD! DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" The officers all rushed in with their weapons in hand ready to shoot and fire.

The triads all scream and scrambled to fight, aimlessly shooting at the police in vein. Series of gunshots go off again and again as gunpowder and debris filled the air in the entire room. But, even so, the police were pretty skilled and quickly handled the situation rounding up the gang members.

"Alright, well that was nice easy! We can finally not write a long report!" Bolin says while cuffing one of the last men.

"Hey don't let your guard down Bolin… this feels… it feels too easy… something feels off…" Mako shoves the outlaw towards the prisoner van.

"..." Looking up towards the metal stairway, "You two go put the rest of them in the van, I'm going to check upstairs."

"We checked earlier, nothing was there Cap." Bolin points out.

"Yeah I know… don't worry just being cautious and it'll only take a second…" Cautiously walking towards the stairs.

"Alright, we'll check in with you after we put them in the box." Mako says while shoving two more men outside. "Come on hurry up Bolin!"

"Comin!" Quickly following behind his brother with an additional two triads.

Asami's boots clacked on the metal stairway as she walked up the flight of stairs with her hand by her gun holster. Once up, she places her hand on the railing and slid her fingers along it. She could see her coworkers downstairs as she continued observing the railing. But her eyes soon scrunched at the sound of a tick, "What was that…" walking towards the source she noticed a black figure squatting by a suspicious box.

*Korra's POV*

Looking down through a glass window on the ceiling, the Avatar quickly assess the situation. _"About forty ish triads members and twenty cops… that should be fair more or less… mmh? That noise…"_ closing her eyes in concentration, " _A timer? And that smell… C-4…"_ she quickly locates the mechanism and climbed down into the build discreetly.

Landing softly onto the metal platform, Korra walked over to the bomb while the cops were arresting the triads members. Squatting down, she carefully opened the complicated box, " _Dammit… this was more complex that I thought… shit this is going to take a while to diffuse… Asami…"_ letting out a breath, she pulled out her pocket knife and started working on the rest of the box.

The bomb had a red countdown timer that was short in time, "00:08:27" Korra clicked her tongue with irritation before strategically inspecting the wires with her knife, " _Whoever made this is a genius… great what a hassle, just what I need…"_ she slowly pulled apart the wires and started cutting away. She made sure to avoid the traps but made quick work with the color coded wires. The bomb was too complicated and any normal bomb expert would take probably around thirty minutes to defuse the damn thing. Yet, here Korra had less than ten and there were just too many peoples' lives at stake _including_ her girlfriend.

Annoyed and focused, the Avatar was too engrossed with the damn thing that she misses the sound of footsteps getting closer. She was so close to finishing the diffusion and there were only a few more wires that needed to be cut before a familiar voice called out to her.

"RCPD PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" Pulling the hammer on her gun while aiming at the figure.

The hooded figure turned slightly looking behind her, " _Dammit Asami…._ " ignoring her, she refocuses her attention back to the bomb, "00:02:09"

"What are you… I said: PUT. YOUR. HANDS. UP." Cautiously and quickly walking closer to the figure.

"Tch…" Setting the knife down, she stood up with her hands up and slowly faced the detective. Her golden eyes were flickering with anger and irritation as she looked in her girlfriend's fierce eyes.

Asami felt shivers go down her spine as she looked into those cold eyes. _"Who, who are you?"_ walking forward cautiously she reached out for the vigliante when she was suddenly yanked towards the railing. Letting out a grunt, she quickly started fighting back but immediately got disarmed. The gun fell down onto the railing but the captain ignores it and punches him, aiming for his face which he blocks with ease. She then throws her body against his and knocks herself free from the hold he had on her. Putting up her fists, she starts throwing a series of punches.

The Avatar grunts and starts deflecting the blows, glancing at the time. _"_ 00:00:53 _(Fuck! We're not gonna make it…)_ " the Avatar quickly starts shuffling back, leading the detective towards the window.

Asami threw in a few punches before kicking upwards making the vigilante clench his jaw while narrowly dodging the kick. However, he quickly steps in real close which surprises the detective at their sudden close distance and tackled her. Lifting her upwards, the Avatar rushes her towards the window.

The maiden let out a grunt and was about to fight back before the shutting her eyes from the sudden boom that went off. Shards are sent flying as the shock of the explosion sent them flying out the window. Suddenly free falling, Korra grits her teeth as she held onto her lover. But unfortunately the second wave of the explosive went off which separates them and Asami went flying towards the bay.

"ASAMI!"

The Avatar screams as she fell hard onto the concrete floor. The whole building was shaking behind her as she groaned from pain and ignored her fractured body. Korra was beyond aggravated and pushed herself up, sprinting towards the bay. Without a second thought, she dove in the freezing cold ocean after her girlfriend.

Asami's conscious was slowly fading as she continued sinking deeper into the darkness. Trying to collect her thoughts she saw a silhouette swimming desperately closer to her, "Who… who are you..." losing her breath she fell unconscious.

Korra finally reaches her and pulls her back up to the surface. Gasping for air, "ASAMI!" Taking a few deep breaths, "ASAMI HANG IN THERE!" Swimming over to the shore, Korra quicks diagnoses her condition which she deemed dire as her pulse is very weak and she wasn't breathing. The Avatar quickly pulls down her mask and starts performing CPR on the unconscious woman.

"WAKE UP! DON'T GO DYING ON ME HERE! YOUR TEAM, MAKO AND BOLIN NEED YOU." Korra tilted back her head and pulled her chin down. Lining up their mouths she took a breath and pressed their lips together.

Two breaths.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5... 30"

Two breaths.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5… 30"

Two breaths.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5… 30"

Two breaths.

"1, 2, 3, 4-"

The detective chokes out water and started coughing. Still very disoriented from the blast and lack of oxygen, "W-Who are? K-Kor-?" The last thing on her mind was a blurry figure running away into the darkness with flickering flashes of red and blue in the distance. Unable to stay awake, her heavy eyes scum to the darkness and she falls unconscious.

Staggering and leaping through a dark alleyway, Korra held onto a large splinter that was logged into her side. "Shit…" she bit down on her cheek drawing some blood as her vision turned red. A monstrous growl escapes her mouth as she grunts while pulling out the shard. "AARAGHHHH!" She yanks out the bloody shard and throws it onto the floor before panting while holding onto her face.

Taking several deep breaths, she leans onto the brick wall and pulls her mask further away from her neck. "A… Asami…"


	8. Ambers and Ashes

AN: Oof I think this may be my longest chapter? So sorry in advance it the grammar is a bit botched, it's hard to have a good attention span for long passages. Butttt lololol, I haven't been leaving any teasing notes since I've been behind with editing (cause life) but finally got it done early this time! :D so without further ado, may the angst continue! Enjoy~

* * *

Ch 8: Ambers and Ashes

Everything was dark and cold. Aimlessly floating around, feeling weightless, submerged under water, her body was just numb and tingling with pain from smashing into the bay. She couldn't even move her arms or legs let alone breath. The captain was drowning and her mind was foggy from the sudden shockwave created from the explosion. But, she knew that she was too weak to survive so only death awaited her. As she sunk deeper and deeper, the only thing that Asami could recall was that the Avatar had jumped in after her for some reason and she completely blacked out after that. But, when she regained consciousness, she felt a sense of familiarity when she coughed up water. Those lips, they were a familiar shape and sense of warmth but Asami couldn't fully pinpoint why. At least, not yet.

Waking up in a cold sweat, Asami groaned in pain as her body felt like heavy stone and was throbbing in pain. She tried focusing on her surroundings and thoughts but she didn't know what happened. The detective had been admitted into the hospital with three cracked ribs, a sprained ankle and had areas with deep bruises and busted up skin here and there.

Weakly trying to sit up, she grunts with pain, "Dammit… my body is killing me…" letting out a pained deep breath, she gave up and sunk back down into her bed. Blinking a couple times, she replayed the last thing on her mind, the Avatar.

"..."

Touching her lips, "No… it can't be… his… no, her… her lips… her voice… her face? K-Korra?" Shutting her eyes due to a sharp headache, she tried remembering her fragmented memory.

Letting out a frustrating sigh, "Nothing..." sitting there nervously, she started tapping her right finger on her lap while biting her other one. "Korra… Korra… it would make sense… Korra… it's… it's you isn't… you're… you're the Avatar…"

*meanwhile*

Korra has been taking care of her girlfriend for the past few days after the incident and she has been unconscious for about a week now. But, at the moment, Korra had left the room for some fresh air and was now currently walking back to Asami's room when she realized that her girlfriend was awake. However, the young informant quickly notes how anxious she was by her increase in heart rate. Stopping short in front of the door, she heard Asami's mumbles to herself and took in a short breath, "So she knows…" Korra lets out a soft sigh before knocking on the door. "Asami, are you awake yet?"

Tensing at the sound of the knock and the voice of her lover, "(Korra…) y-yeah I'm awake come in…"

Korra carefully opened the door and stepped inside, "Hey…" walking up to the side of the bed she kisses Asami one last time on the lips. "I heard what happened, are you alright?" Making a sad face filled with honest concern.

"Hey… and yeah, I'm okay… (thanks to you) been better but you know…" smiling nervously.

"..."

They remained silent and looked at each other in the eyes before Asami started. "Korra, I… I need to ask you something… I-I need to know… we've been dating for a few months now and I love you… I love you but I know that you're hiding something from me. Korra… who… just who are you? The way you carry yourself… your outstanding reconnaissance skills… even the way you fight, it's… it's just so, so inhuman..." the maiden says with sadness implying that Korra is the Avatar.

Korra looked at Asami with sadness yet some relief, she finally didn't have to keep secrets anymore. "Asami… look there are things that you don't know about me and I can't tell you… it is just something for me to know and for you not concern yourself with. Now, I am sorry if I sound harsh or if I seem… if I seem cold like a cruel and vile monster… (it's dangerous)." Letting out a sad chuckle, "You know… this, this vigilante, the Avatar… whoever that person is, there is only one thing I know for sure and it is that: He. Is. Dangerous…" Looking her straight in the eyes, "He isn't someone you should go after Asami..."

"..."

They both stared at each other with grieve expressions for what felt like an eternity, "Korra… I, I am a cop. It is my duty to protect the citizens of Republic City. It is my job to arrest people who break the laws! If… if you are who I think you are… we can't…" closing her eyes, she took one last breath before looking at the vigilante with determination. "I will stop you Korra… even if you're my…"

Understanding their situation, Korra accepted her determination. "Asami… I know that you're not going to believe me if I say… if I say that I am not the Avatar so I won't bother, but, just know this. What this beast… what this, this monster is doing is something that is in over your head. That's why..." frowning while masking her emotionless eyes, "us… we can't be a thing anymore."

"..." the wounded woman looked at her not noticing the pain she was hiding before letting out a breath and responded, "I guess so..."

Korra leaned in and gave Asami one final loving peck on the forehead as a farewell before turning around. Without turning back, she walked towards the door and stopped in place. "I hope you get well soon. Goodbye Asami."

The door closed shut and Asami laid back down not realizing that tears were falling down her face. Covering her eyes with her hand, "This can't be real… it-it hurts…" gripping her chest, "It hurts so so much…"

Then for the next little over a month, the detective spent her time recuperating while collecting her thoughts. She was certain that the Avatar is Korra and she needed to think of a way to stop her. After all, the young genius knew that her ex-girlfriend was clever and wouldn't be foolish enough to appear freely in public for no reason now. And fortunately for the maiden, her wounds had recovered quickly well enough to resume working and she was discharged from the hospital.

Now, she was currently in her apartment thinking about a way to capture Korra since there were many things she had to consider: how to find her, the evidence connecting the Avatar to Korra, and how she would execute everything. She was having a hard time coming up with any ideas and was lost in her thoughts before glancing over to the radio that was playing in the background:

"Ladies and gentleman breaking news! Amon has finally come out from hiding and has sent in a notice that he will be bombing places of influences such as Future Industries or Cabbage Cooperation! What are the police going to do to stop him or will our dark horse save us?! What will it be!? The Republic City Police Force vs the Avatar! Who will stop Amon first in this battle of lives?!-..."

Staring intensely at the radio, Asami knew what she had to do. Korra was going to be there with or without taunts and she was going to stop her. But, despite how complicated things were going to be, the captain couldn't tell her coworkers. She couldn't tell them or Mako and Bolin that the Avatar was in fact her ex-girlfriend, Korra. She had to do this fair and square, on her own. The captain then spent the next few days planning what she should do discreetly to capture the Avatar while helping out her teammates to stop Amon. They all ended up agreeing on evacuating the high risk places and factories. The police made a mandatory evacuation and the employees were forbidden to enter that area within three mile radius.

*the fateful day*

The moon was shining brighter than ever before despite it being a couple days before the full moon. The Avatar was on the hunt and she had easily tracked down Amon's rally. Running across rooftops, Korra reaches the one closest to the underground arena. Looking at the surroundings, she noted several people standing course the large number didn't really bother her but what did alarm her was the amount of C-4 and gunpowder she could smell in the air. "What is he planning to do with the amount he has… the city is drowned with explosives and it could destroy… no, it would lead the whole city to ruins…"

Letting out a breath, she quickly went down into the building and made her way inside. Knocking out a couple guards along the way, she sneaks past everyone with ease before reaching the power room. Scanning the area she located some bombs and decided to disarm them before cutting off the power.

Snipping the last red wire, she could hear Amon's voice in the distance as it echoed through the steel pipes, "With the help of our comrade's sacrifice at the Republic City Police Headquarters, we have managed to set up multiple bombs around the city thanks to his distractions. Now, the only thing left is for us to detonate them when the time is right and finally, the unjust social system with finally become equalized! We, the Equalists, have made tremendous progress since the beginning and we will finally have our first true victory!-..."

Korra was rushing back to the power room while taking out some more guards along the way, "Things aren't looking good…" bracing herself for the battle yet to come, she closed her eyes before cutting the power. Everything went pitch black and the whispers and murmurs of the Equalists could be heard everywhere. Opening her golden eyes, Korra made her way to the source of the commotion. Once there everyone's heart rate was frantic, except for one. She could clearly feel that one of the men's heart rate was different, it was calm. So, just like that the Avatar knew who her target was but she couldn't suppress her snarl before attacking the minions rendering them useless. No one knew what hit them and scream after scream after scream, they were taken down like flies.

Pulling the last man into a choke hold from behind, she dropped him once he was unconscious before speaking in a low and intimidating voice, "Give up Amon… it's over, tell me what I need to know and unless you stop the bombs, no one is getting out here alive." Cracking her knuckles in intimidation.

Laughing amusingly while walking around in darkness, "Well well well… you must be the Avatar… I didn't think you'd be giving me a visit. Well, nonetheless, amuse me. Who are you and what do you want?"

"Who am I doesn't concern you. So, what will it be? We can either do this the peaceful way and you tell me what I need or you won't see the light of day anymore," she growls at the man.

He lets out another mocking laugh while walking around with a purpose now, "Well then let me guess… I don't know why your playing hero in this damned city but I'm guessing something… no some hatred deep inside of you is driving your blood thrust. Hell, I take it you don't even believe in the justice system since you've long before taken the role as this city's 'guardian' serving justice and punishing those criminals that the police fail to do…"

Korra stood there not amused by his words. He may have been correct but that didn't change how she felt, "This is my final warning."

Smirking under his mask, "Hmm you seem out of… ordinary… your following me with ease and the way you handled my people… did you escape from Dr. Y? Marvelous, you seem like the perfect soldier however, you are older than the samples I brought to him…"

Planting her feet firmly on the ground, her eyebrow twitched as she muttered angrily, "Dr. Y… tell me who he is..."

"Oh, was I mistaken then? The skills you have are similar to what he was developing… well whatever the case if they're anything like you, the Equalists will have the opportunity to live a better life. It's a shame that I'm going to have to end your life," pulling out the detonator in his pocket, "It was a pleasure… the heroic Avatar." He says mockingly before flipping off the lid and covered the button with his thumb.

"AMON!" Leaping forward, Korra didn't make it on time. He clicked it and the bomb went off making a huge explosion echo and shake the entire building.

Scrunching his face with irritation, "What did you do?" Throwing the detonator to the floor with anger, he went into a fighting stance.

Raising her fists, "You honestly thought I was going to let all of your bombs go off? What a joke, who do you think I am? I told you, but it looks like you won't answer my questions. That only means that none of you are getting out of here alive."

"Hmfp, then so be it."

*Asami's POV*

Asami had somehow managed to figure out where Amon's rally was taking place and had the forces on standby. She already knew that Korra was here and she needed to stop her before it was too late. With that being said, the police forces had circled Amon's rally but Asami couldn't shake off this feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong, it was just far too quiet.

Chief Beifong started on the radio, "Listen up, we don't know what Amon is planning so stand guard everyone."

"Roger."

"Yes ma'am" the team's sound off.

And just when the coast was clear and they were about to conduct their raid, an explosion went off shaking the entire building.

"What the… GO GO GO!"

The troops all rushed into the building that was instantly raging with fire. Flames were crackling as amber and ashes sparked all over the place and black smoke was quickly filling the building. As the officers entered, they gawked at the sight of all the equalists on the floor. No one understood what was happening but Asami knew that Korra had been through here.

"Oh no… EVERYONE HELP EVACUATE THE WOUNDED-" another explosion goes off making everyone flinch, "CHECK FOR SURVIVORS AND DO A SEARCH AND RESCUE!"

"ROGER!" They all respond and quickly picked up the fallen men.

After dragging out some injured men, Team 7 and the others ripped up a piece of cloth to cover their mouths. Tying her makeshift bandana, Asami looked at the buildings with terror as it looked like a sight from hell. The sky was already filled with black ashes and smoke and the building was falling apart. It was just as if satan's fury was let loose upon it and the flames were swallowing everything whole.

"Asami we need to hurry, we don't know if there are any men inside and the fire department is on their way but they won't make it on time. Lives are going to be lost if we don't do something!" Mako quickly briefs his captain.

"... I know. Come on let's go before it's too late."

The team members nods at each other before running back inside. Asami directed the brothers to take the west side while she went east. She aimlessly ran as fast as she could towards the hall where the two outlaws were conveniently located in. Avoiding multiple cracking and falling structures along the way, she pushed her way in until she heard and saw who she was looking for, the Avatar.

*Korra's POV*

Throwing a heavy right hook, she aimed for Amon's face which he blocks with his left forearm. Counter attacking, he makes a right jab which Korra deflects. They both glared into each other's eyes before exchanging a series of blows. Right hook after left, deflecting and countering, they both blocked and landed a couple of hits before backing away from each other from a falling, burning block of debris.

"You don't know who your messing with Avatar… you will regret what've you done. It is only a matter of time before my partner makes progress with his experiments."

Scoffing with anger, "Mark my words. I will find and stop all of your bombs AND Dr. Y... none of you are getting out of this city alive."

Letting out a annoyed grunt, "Enough talk."

Amon runs up to Korra and swiftly kicks through the fire landing a hard blow. The Avatar quickly blocks it with her arms grunting and feeling her bone crack upon impact. But she ignores the damage and grabs a hold of his leg shoving him down towards the burning floor. They both fall creating a whoosh of ambers scattering into the unbearable and smoldering atmosphere. They were both panting as Korra rose her right fist and struck down hard breaking off his mask.

He flinched before grabbing Korra's collar and started retaliating back with punches. The beast inside her was quickly filled with more rage and she let out a howl before quickly dominating him. She started beating the life out of the man.

"ARHH AAAAAAARRHHH!"

Loud audible punches were repeatedly being thrown and blood was splattering back and forth as the vigilante couldn't stop the fury boiling inside of her. She was too lost and distracted in rage to hear the footsteps approaching her in the distance until a loud crack sounded off. Whipping her head around, Korra saw a familiar silhouette in the flames.

"Asami…" her face was contorted in anger as her pupils were sharply dilated.

*Asami's POV*

Finally reaching the last place of two the living survivors, the captain couldn't believe her eyes. There were just so many bodies on the floor: some were buried under the burning wood and platforms while some just laid there lifelessly on the smoldering floor. Take a step forward, Asami stepped on some wood, cracking it as she scanned the room with horror before noticing two figures: one dressed in black and the other in dark grey. They were intensely wrestling with each other and she noticed that Korra noticed her but ignored the maiden continuing on with her fight.

"FREEZE RCPD," raising her gun she aims at the black figure on top of the other unknown suspect she presumes to be Amon.

Ignoring the detective, the Avatar starts in a cold voice, "Tell me what do you know about Dr. Y! WHAT is he doing to the kids…"

Amon spits out blood before talking, "Equality will come Avatar… whether you find his identity or not, his research is unstoppable!" Laughing demonically making Korra snarl before raising her fist.

"I SAID FREEZE!"

Korra gripped his neck with monstrous strength and crushes his wind duct while smashing in his head with one last blow. He stopped moving. He was no longer breathing and simply laid there lifeless.

Asami froze. She couldn't move because the sight of this beast was beyond horrifying. Even if she was wearing black, her clothes were visually soaked in blood and the flames in the background only created a scene of a devil burning in hell. "Is, is this really Korra?" Coming to her senses, she let out a horrid cough from breathing in too much smoke. Her eyes were starting to burn and she slowly lost vision from watering eyes. By the time she looked up again, she was struck with fear when the Avatar was standing right before her eyes with those deadly golden eyes.

Korra could sense that Asami was in danger since her breathing was haggard and her heartbeat became irregular, "She needs to get out of here now…" walking closer, Korra knew that the detective was about to shoot. Quickly lunging forward, she pushes the detective's gun upwards and a shot sounds off as the woman grunts. The vigilante then quickly disarms Asami and throws the gun into the flames.

Asami clenched her jaw and fist before throwing a quick right punch. The Avatar easily deflects it and they continuing exchanging blows until the outlaw finally had enough and tackled her. Lifting her off the floor, "LET. ME. GO!" The detective screams while thrashing about, punching and kicking at her ex-lover's body trying to break free.

The Avatar remained silent as she held onto Asami tightly and quickly ran for the blocked entrance. Staring at the messed up door, Korra starts clearing her way and slams her foot and body against the cindered mess. The rubble manages to loosen up but her outfit gets cindered and burns through all the way in the process which Korra ignores and continues to get through the mess.

While all of this happened the detective had accidentally inhaled some of the thick smoke and stopped resisting. Even if her mouth was covered by a makeshift bandana, she was painfully coughing and her throat burned. She couldn't even see anything and her eyes were closed shut from the burning pain. Even if Asami felt helpless, she was aware that she would have been dead if it weren't for Korra. She was being saved by the vigilante again and could only lay on her shoulder, helpless. No matter how much it hurted her pride, she had no choice. She was simply human, weak and helpless.

Korra quickly ran through the warehouse, dodging the rubble and debris. The building was completely smothered and shrouded in a thick, black smoke but the beast managed to navigate perfectly fine through the ruined halls. Her abilities made her unstoppable and she was in a rush, she didn't care if Asami knew that she wasn't exactly human since her ex-girlfriend needed fresh air, now. Finally seeing the back door, the beast let out a low snarl before bracing her lover on her shoulder and ran at full speed, tackling down the door.

They both fell with the burning doorway as it landed onto the floor with a crash, spreading around more ambers. Not resting, the vigilante took a glance behind them before rushing forward. The building finally gave up and caved in. The structure collapsed and crumbled onto the scorched ground with a force great enough that created a mist of embers in the smoky sky.

Korra ran a good distances away before finally setting down the detective on her back as she coughed hard trying to catch her breath. Of course, she wanted to stay to make sure that Asami was alright but she saw her fellow teammates rush over. That's why on cue, that Avatar turned around and started to sprint away. She didn't bother turning around and the last thing she could hear was the crackling of the flames and the weak screams of her beloved.

"W-WAIT! K-Korra… wait…" she was weakly musters, reaching out at the disappearing figure before collapsing onto the hot floor.

* * *

AN: Soooo how are y'all enjoying the story so far lol? Muwhahaha, the angst continues and our children both be looking out for each other in their own ways. Of course Asami is being the lawful one trying to arrest Korra for her 'sinful deeds' while Korra is dealing with some deep, secret underground shit! Who do yah think is behind this ohohohoho?! I've thrown some hints here and there so it should be obvious but you never know, I might throw a curveball. *smirks*


	9. The Promise

Ch 9: The Promise

Asami snapped her eyes wide open waking up in the infirmary of the Police Headquarters. Coughing slightly before groaning, she held onto her head before the nurse spoke up, "Finally up sleepy head?"

"Mrghh..." looking up, "Kya? D-Don't tell me…"

The nurse let out a soft chuckle, "No don't worry nothing big happened to you. Well, other than a couple bruises, you just inhaled too much smoke but after some fresh air, you should be all good. Though you may or may not have a coughing fits every once in a while."

The captain let out a sigh of relief, "That's good… anyways tell me what happened at the pier?"

"Of course… well summarizing things, we managed to save a majority of the equalists and most of them are either in the hospital or are being interrogated. As for that bomb that exploded… we're still investigating it but guess what? The strange thing is that there were signs that someone was trying to defuse them… interesting isn't it?"

Her eyebrows went up, "(Defuse? No don't tell me… Korra were you?) o-ohh… that's definitely strange…" laughing nervously.

Shifting her brows, "You okay Asami? You seem… a little strange…"

"Huh? What no I'm fine, just trying to remember what happened that's all hahaha…"

"Hmm… well if you say so… anyways you should head out now, Mako and Bolin were worried about you."

Standing up carefully, "Yeah thanks I'll be off then." Waving her off, she headed out the infirmary.

*Korra's POV*

Clipping the last wire, "There…" letting out a sigh, "God… just how many of these damn things did they plant. I've been searching this city high and low and I've already disarmed more than thirty…" exhaling slightly, she placed the disarmed bomb into her travel pack before moving on. Making her way to the stairway, she climbed up the wooden ladder towards the roof and stepped on the roof's gravel, crunching away towards the edge. Looking off in the distance, "Now then… the next best place I would plant a bomb is at… Central City Station…"

*Asami's POV*

The captain was rocking back and forth in her chair thinking about what she just heard, "Korra were you trying to save us? But why? I don't understand… I thought you..." While Asami was putting her thoughts together, the detective forget the most simple yet very essence of who the Avatar is; an outlaw who never harmed citizens and only took out other criminals.

She was deep in thought before her phone started going off knocking her out of a trance. Glancing over to the phone she grabbed it and answered it, "Hello? Dad… yes I'm okay don't worry I'm fine I'm not hurt… mmh, yes? Wait-no!" Slamming her desk while pushing herself up, "Dad about that Korra and I actually… (damn I forgot about the dinner…) What! No! Of course not! We're still dating-" smacking her face, "(Shit!) mmhm… yeah tomorrow sounds good, okay… I love you to bye."

Hanging up she sat back down and leaned back on her chair rubbing her temples, "Great why did I… how am I supposed to find… ARGHHH! Me and my stupid mouth!" Banging her head slightly on her table, she coughed a bit before staring at her phone hopelessly. Letting out a deep sigh, she dialed Korra's number, "I hope this works… oh it's ringing…" letting out a sigh, "Nothing…" the detective didn't have much hope but she went ahead and sent a message explaining her situation. "Please answer back…"

*Korra's POV*

Hanging onto to the piping beneath a train, she made quick work and disarmed the fuse. Feeling her phone vibrate she pulled it out and looked at the caller ID, "Sexy Cop" frowning she ignores it and proceeded to unclip the bomb off the train, stuffing it into her bag. When she was settled, she climbed out from under the train and peeked around. When the coast was clear and no one was in her line of sight, she proceeded to walk out quickly. Now looking at the message:

"Hey Korra… I know I don't have the right to ask you this but I have a favor… you remember when we made that promise to eat dinner with my dad… well he just called me and I tried explaining that we broke up but I just couldn't let him down… I don't know what happened to me and it's just… he's just been so worried about me recently and was so excited when I told him I found someone I loved… anyways can I please ask you this one last favor and that'll be it… I won't bother you ever again. If you're up for one last date and if it's alright, please meet me at the Sato Mansion around seven tomorrow."

Staring at the message with an annoyed face, "Your kidding me…" letting out a deep sigh. "I did promise but still…" shaking her head, "I should focus on the bombs first… I'll go if I have time."

Putting her phone back in her pocket, Korra continued searching the city for the next day making sure that all the bombs had been dealt with. Ever since the incident, the Equalists had been in a disarray so the Avatar took advantage of that and was sure that all the bombs they had planted have been taken cared of. Now, it was currently late in the evening and looking at the time Korra decided that if she hurried, she'd be able to make it dinner. After all, even if there was some bad blood she wanted to break things off cleanly with Asami so she quickly went back to her base and discarded the bombs. After showering, she wore a two toned, light blue dress shirt and cream colored pants with a navy blue tie and made her way to Asami's.

*Asami's POV*

Asami was wearing a maroon blouse with black skinny jeans as she stood in front of her house, waiting with a worried expression. She was nervously tapping her foot since she wasn't sure that Korra was going to come. She never did reply to her text and the maiden couldn't help but let out a deep sigh as she watched her white breath disappear into the cold night sky. As it dissipated, she got startled and jumped at the sound of a voice that crept up on her.

"Hey…" Korra says with a monotone voice.

Asami's pale green eyes widened by how nice she looked, "(Wow…) K-Korra… you, you came… thanks…"

Lifting her brow while walking towards the woman, "Don't forget you're the one who called me here. Besides your father hasn't done anything wrong so the least we can do is show him that his daughter has 'perfectly good' relationship."

Letting out a soft sigh, "I'm sorry… thank you for coming again. I won't do anything strange because of… you know and I promise you this will be the last time I ask any favor of you."

"... let's hurry and get this over with."

Asami didn't respond, quickly agreeing to her statement. But, before she took a step she started coughing a bit making Korra look over with a worried expression, not that she noticed, before they proceeded to walk towards the door. Clearing her throat, the young heiress reached for the handle and opened the door. "Dad? I'm home..." she calls out while leading them towards the living room.

"Sweetheart? I'm coming give me one second," the man calls out.

Korra immediately froze upon hearing his voice, "Wait…. that, that voice… he sounds like... " She unconsciously clenched her fist while biting down the side of her cheek. Feeling her heart race abnormally she looked up and saw one of the men she was searching for all these years "IT'S YOU!" Rage was forming inside of the bottomless pit inside her stomach.

"Korra, this is my dad Hiroshi Sato. Dad this is my girlfriend... Korra."

"Hello it is pleased to meet you Korra," reaching his hand out.

Asami noted that Korra was acting strange but just assumed it was because of their situation, "Korra what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Snapping out of her thoughts, "Oh sorry I got a little nervous I guess," laughing dryly while grabbing his hand to shake it.

"Well, you girls must be hungry let's hurry and go eat dinner," the man smiles.

"Yeah sounds great…" Korra says while making a fake smile.

The food was quickly served by the chefs and waitresses and dinner went by 'smoothly.'

Korra ended up completely zoning out for the most of the conversation and automatically replied when spoken to. She was too busy suppressing her anger, "This man… that voice… he is one of THEM. I've finally found you… how have I been so blind! I've been ignoring you from my list because you were Asami's dad but you were hiding in plain sight this whole time!? A doctor? You've got to be kidding me. And you're Asami's dad? What are the chances of that! You were right by my side the entire time… Asami… Asami Asami ASAMI! Who are you? What do you know about me? A detective born to a criminal? What ludicrously…"

It's been a while since Korra felt so aggravated and she was having a hard time suppressing her anger. She could only mindlessly swallow the tasteless food before she accidentally bent the spoon. "Shit… I need to leave. Now."

"Asami," pausing the father and daughter conversation.

Slightly surprised, Asami looked at Korra. "Mmh, yes… sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry, I just remembered something urgent I had to do so I gotta go now if you don't mind." Korra set down the silverware before standing up.

"Okay sure no worries, I'll walk you out." Sitting up Asami proceeded to follow her.

Taking two steps, she pauses and turns around. "Thanks for the dinner Mister... I mean Doctor Sato… it was a pleasure meeting you," bowing slightly.

"Of course Korra, it was a pleasure meeting you as well. I hope you will take care of my daughter for me."

Forcing a smile, "I will... see you around then..."

"Of course Korra," he nods, "Now run along Asami, I don't want to keep our guest waiting." The maiden smiles at her father before walking with Korra out to the door.

Pausing at the entrance, "Sorry I completely forgot about this prior appointment I made…"

"Hey, no don't worry about it… (lies…) would you like a ride?"

"No. I'm good I'll just catch a taxi or something… besides we shouldn't be meeting each other any longer. " She says emotionlessly with an undertone of anger which Asami doesn't notice.

"Okay then… this is goodbye Korra..."

Korra smiles weakly before turning her back to the woman, "Yeah. Goodbye Asami… I hope you find someone who is worth loving." Closing her eyes, she prepares herself as she takes one last breath before walking towards the dark driveway.

Asami on the other hand felt like something was wrong as she watched Korra walk away. So, she quickly ran back inside and excused herself before running out to her car in attempt to catch up to the informant. Of course, she ended up driving around aimlessly to no avail and let out a deep sigh before giving up and headed home.

*meanwhile*

Korra could feel her blood boiling and her beastly urges were starting to take over. She could feel her jaw tensing and her eyes were shifting gold as she went into an all out sprint. Once she was far enough from people, she scaled the walls and ran across the rooftops towards her safehouse located at an abandoned warehouse. She tried being discrete but her blood thirst was too strong and she couldn't help but howl in the dark sky. Then, once she made it home she lets out another angry snarl while slamming the floor. Her body was aching and clenched her body, shaking from the resurfacing memories.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Korra's irises were completely gold and her pitch black pupils were sharply dilated. She was simply aggravated and started smashing the worn down furniture, throwing them around in the emptiness of the warehouse. Snarling one last time, she screamed into the cold warehouse.

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU, HIROSHI SATO! YOU ARE ONE OF THEM! IT'S TIME FOR RETRIBUTION!"

*later that night*

Korra snuck back into the mansion and was dressed in her usual black attire. It was well past midnight and she knew Hiroshi Sato's behavior was strange. He had gotten into his car after a long conversation on the phone and started driving off somewhere relatively far from the Sato Estate. The Avatar of course, followed him by foot with ease pondering what she heard on the phone. "Vitamins huh…" gritting her jaw, "It better not be that serum…"

She prayed to the world that her fears and assumptions were wrong and she drew some blood from biting her cheek too hard before stumbling onto this foul smelling facility. Her heart immediately sunk and after some brief reconnaissance, Korra indeed did discover that this was a hospital. It was an isolated hospital that contained and experimented on those missing children. Korra found them. Her stomach was churning, completely sickened and appalled at the sight of these children being kept in this so called "hospital." It reminded her of where she grew up and Korra couldn't take it.

"This monster… how could he-" she was far past the point of anger but she waited it out. She couldn't be reckless even if she was seething with deep hatred. "Hang in there. I will save you all…" While she hid in secrecy, she engraved the facilities blueprints in her brain, calculating plans of escape and exposure before following the monstrous man back home. Snooping around the estate, she messed with the circuits before cutting off the power, leaving her target in complete darkness.

There wasn't much activity since it was pretty late, well early, in the day and the vigilante quickly made it to the study. "Hiroshi Sato," she says with a growl.

"WHO'S THERE?" The man shouts.

"You know me… three years ago, Si Wong Laboratory." Circling the man from a good distances away.

"How do you know that name?" He hisses on defense.

"What do you think? Fifteen years ago you kidnapped me from my tribe! You EXPERIMENTED on a child turning her into a damn, godforsaken MONSTER!" The Avatar states loudly yet calm and composed.

He starts laughing demonically. "HMM AHAHAHA I see, I thought you looked familiar this afternoon… so it was you, it's been a long time Korra. I see that you've cut your hair… good to know you're still alive…" now walking confidently around in the darkness.

She speaks with apparent anger, "I have only one thing to say to you. You will surrender yourself and release those children you kidnapped or you WILL suffer the consequences."

Huffing displeased, "Oh Korra. Korra Korra Korra… do you KNOW how much you set us back by burning down that facility? It cost me millions… all of that long and hard earned, valuable information LOST! Hmfp. I refuse to lose everything again," he angrily spits out.

"Enough. You have one week to surrender or I will make you regret it." She sounds off while disappearing into the darkness. "Mark my words Hiroshi Sato. Mark my words. You will pay."

"..."

Visually angry, "DAMMIT!" Slamming his table with his fist before regaining his composure, "No matter… my company is well established and my research is impeccable… no one will believe whatever you have to say or do so try your best…"

Trailing his hand across his desk, he grabbed his family portrait and rubbed his beloved wife's face. "Yasuko… I will get your revenge…" gripping it hard, he cracked the glass before looking out the window.

"Korra."

* * *

AN: Dun dun dunnnn~ … LOL I did not do a plot twist so I hope y'all were like "yass I knew it" when you found out it was Hiroshi ahahaha! *nervous sweat* buttttt hey! Dun dunnn! Next chapter will be Korra's backstoryy backstoryyyy, things will be explained in the next chap so stay tuned.

Fun Fact: In case you were wondering why it was "Dr.Y" well… my non creative ass was gonna be like "Dr. H" for Dr. Hiroshi (shhh I know you normally use the last name but Asami is also a Sato so no to Dr. S) *cough cough* soooo I went with… Yasuko for Dr. Y…. yes. I know. Horrible. *embarrassed* now shush! Not everything has to be good in this decent fanfic *laughs with sad tears* I mean I kinda tried to think of a better name but then I couldn't was like ugh such a pain and nah so I just went with with Dr. Y

But that aside, thanks to everyone who has been leaving a comment (or review? o_0) I really appreciate reading them XDDD I know I haven't been responding lately but do know that I do love reading your thoughts! =DDDDD thanks again and till next week! :P


	10. the past

AN: Warning this chapter has content of gory details that may be upsetting to some people. It covers Korra's past and there _are_ unpleasant descriptive details (well, at least my attempt… LOL).

P.S. This chapter is of course told in Korra's POV.

* * *

Ch 10: the past.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Devilish screams were echoing throughout the empty, _white_ hallways.

"AAARHHHHHHH AAHH AAAHHHHHH!"

Again. Again and _**again**_.

 _ **Screams**_.

People in white lab coats dragged around limp bodies one after another. New drug doses, that's what they gave us. These so called drug enhancements would either kill us or make us less and less human… they experimented on us. Like lab rats. They wanted monsters… unstoppable killing machines incapable of feeling pain, fear, or exhaustion. Inhumane power. Beastly instincts, whatever it was, they wanted an invincible _tool_ capable of carrying out any mission without failure. Those men in suits, **they** were the ones giving the orders to advance this, this experiment. We hated them. We _**DESPISED**_ every, **single** one of _**them**_.

The injections they gave us… they were beyond **excruciatingly** painful. It all starts off with us being drugged with something that renders us completely useless so we couldn't fight back. Then, we were all strapped down to a **cold,** thick and blood stained metal chair…

I always felt groggy and the last thing I can remember during this… this _'enhancement'_ is a pouch of gold liquid set up on a machine that was hooked to my veins. The pain and fear of seeing this gold liquid slowly seep into your body… no one… absolutely no one can comprehend it…

When… when it hits my bloodstream… I always jerked back and forth, shaking and yanking at the unbearable restraints… it always felt as if lava was being injected into my body. It was… smoldering. **Incinerating…** I always felt as if my flesh was tearing me apart as my blood boiled me inside out. During these so called 'check ups' or 'improvements,' only devilish screams of agony could be heard. Nothing, absolutely **nothing** compared to this serum. Even the tests they did on us…

Barbaric torture… they slowly ripped off our nails one by one… they **broke** _each_ and _every_ one of our bones until they were fractured starting from bottom up… we hung and lost all sense of feeling and touch in our legs before our bodies and arms became numb from the torment. We… we could hear each other being snapped and cracked through the isolation chambers as they pulverised and yanked our lims in directions they don't… belong in. We were completely beaten over and **over** again with numerous blunt objects… we, we were broken time and time again.

Mutilation… we were probed by knives left to bleed out and _cut_ like a lab rats. Everything was putrid and our blood dripped down our bodies as if we were in a slaughterhouse. _Our_ flesh and muscles were torn apart and we were drenched in toxic chemicals. They even completely severed our lims by sawing it off one by one to see if they would grow back on its own. However, the most traumatizing sight to watch was when _**they**_ disemboweled us and left our bloody intestines and organs to hang from our ripped open abdominals.

Water torture… they would drown us in subzero water until our lungs and neck froze or even burned from the severe cold. Then they would **immediately** dip us in scalding water until our flesh threatened to melt from the inferno… when we stopped breathing, they'd take us out, resuscitate us, THEN start waterboarding us… repeating and switching between the god forsaken heat and cold over and **over** again. I'm sure none of us even recognized where the **pain** was coming from.

The electric chair… series of wires were connected to multiple parts of our body running excessive, electrifying bolts through us. Fridge **water** was thrown on us to intensify the _damn_ shock. Our skin ruptured and blood was **everywhere**. But the worst of it all was the smell of our burning flesh. Hell, the word putrid is a simple understatement… our sanity during these… tests… it couldn't keep us alive.

We all died a long time ago.

Ironically enough, they had _succeeded_ in creating monsters but they will **never** get what they wanted. _Obedient soldiers_. We refused to obey them. We were inhumanely _strong_ yet WEAK and at times, days and weeks or even months of starvation made us… crazy… after all… just about anything and _everything_ was done to us. But honestly, we got used to their experiments and these were all **nothing** compared to the fear of that DAMN **god** forsaken **serum** …

… I can hardly remember my childhood…

The little memories I have of my father, Tonraq and my mother, Senna were the only things that kept me sane. It was the same for the all of us. Everyone of us hanged onto that last memory of anything good in our lives.

"Korra…" a man musters as his body spazzes as his eyes flickered between gold and orange.

"Iroh…"

We were all in the same room. It was that time again. They were testing us to see how we'd react together in the same room under the influence and moonlight. For some strange reason, we were always more crazed and more violent when there was a full moon. As for our eyes, we don't know why but they just change under intense excitement.

My vision was starting to become red and I could feel rage building up fast. Biting down hard, I feel my jaw snap and fell onto the floor from the pain. I start gripping the floor, cracking the tiles, "Mmrgh… arh… ARGH!" I shout screaming from the pain that was seething through my pores. _"I… I need to kill._ _ **I NEeD to KILL!**_ _I_ _ **nEed to**_ _**RElieVE my**_ _**PAiN!**_ _"_

Everything went black.

I don't remember what happened after that but it was next morning and we were all back in our separate rooms. We had similar injuries: bruises, gashes and even some broken joints. As I looked at my wounds, I wondered if they would leave some scars on our bodies from how bad they were. I doubt it though, most of the damage seemed to have healed within the time we were asleep. Only the more severe wounds took longer to heal.

Glaring into the cracked mirror in my cell, I washed my face and then body, cleaning all the blood stains. As I look in the mirror I can't recognize who I am. Korra? Who is that… a girl from the Southern Water Tribe? No, they striped my identity a long time ago and I am not even a woman anymore.

They had changed my genital for an experiment to see what would happen and well… guess what, it worked out perfectly fine.

Hell, am I even human? What am I? I am no man or woman. Or am I both? Or am I the furthest thing from that?

No…

 **I am a monster.**

That is who I am. That is who **WE** were.

Running my hand through my long hair, I look across my room to see if Iroh was awake. Iroh. We became pretty close friends since his room was across from mines. He is like an older brother to me even though he came to this facility several years after me. That was probably about four years ago I guess but I've been here since I was seven? I'm not sure… I don't remember… however, Iroh once said that he was a General in the United Forces Army and was kidnapped during a mission. I don't know why they would kidnap such a high risk target but… they succeeded… my ears twitched when he let out a mumble but he wasn't quite awake yet.

"..." looking away from the thick glass window, I sat back down onto my flat bedding on the floor thinking to myself. " _I've had enough. We need to end this…_ "

There is enough of us to take out this facility with ease. If we plan this right, we can destroy this place and _**kill**_ and _**erase**_ everything so people can't go through the same torture we've gone through. It was time we end this and that's why for the next several long weeks, we discreetly thought of a plan of attack.

We relayed the message to another secretly. "We all know that we shouldn't exist… _**this…**_ let's end this together..." knowing the consequences, if we failed none of us would get out alive or have the freedom we've dreamed off. But our lives… what we are now, none of us would call that living. That's why we all agreed to the plan without a second thought and it was simple.

That drug… _that_ serum was starting to lose its effect and if anything, it made our minds clearer. Of course, we'd be damned if **they** knew and this was our only advantage. So, during the course of the next full moon, we were gonna use our 'enhancements' to rebel. Now, even if the security was the "highest" during this experiment, it was dangerous but it also was the best time to strike. Everyone one would be there so we could get rid of them all in one go.

We waited patiently and it was finally time.

Being drugged and dragged into that room, we glanced at each other giving that look of confirmation. Before long, I grunted from the administration of the drug and started taking breathes, "Nnh..." bending down, I pretend to be lost in the pain I've grown accustomed to. Glancing around, once everyone was injected I waited for the perfect opportunity to make the move. _"Now."_ I made the signal and we moved in unison pinning down the men, easily snapping their necks as some of us broke through the _weak_ , thick steel door.

The lab was in complete chaos and turmoil.

Alarms were sounding off and different screams of terror were echoing in the white hallways that was being showered with red stains. "RAAAHHH" We were all ecstatic from the pleasure of ripping off the flesh of the people who turned us into monsters. **Bones cracking, joints snapping. RIP, SLASH, CRASH.** We slammed them against the walls and ripped out their guts just like they did to us. Their cries of agony sounded **SO** good to our ears. We did the same things they did to us and fuck… it felt _**so damn good**_. I felt a smile creeping on my face as I ran after the stragglers.

 **No one** was going to escape.

It took only what felt like five minutes to complete our task. The only thing left now was to destroy the research and laboratory. The deed has been done and we all gathered up one last time to say our goodbyes. Our identities _must_ be kept a secret as it would only create panic and chaos but no matter what happens, we _**will**_ hunt down those men and end everything once and for all. Exchanging our last words and ways of contacting one another, we disappeared into the desert leaving behind the ruined buildings that were up in flames to burn to ashes.

 _ **This was only the beginning.**_

After cutting my hair and changing my appearance, I took on multiple aliases trying to follow the roots of my… my inner beast. Of course, this required me falling deep into the criminal syndicates and time after time again I managed to obliterate, or well, at the very least cripple many syndicates. Sadly though, most of the roots I followed usually ended being false leads and it was _irritating._ I didn't want to waste my time on these **useless** fools. Nonetheless, during my mission I managed to enjoy, learn and explore more of the world before eventually heading south.

 _Home_.

I dreamed of hugging my mom and dad time and time again. They were the only thing that kept me running and I missed them. I was afraid that they might not recognize me but I had hope… _However_ , when I got to the Southern Water Tribe… they were… gone. Tears that I thought dried up came back to me all at once and I broke down. I could no longer see them let alone hug them. I couldn't talk to them. I couldn't tell them that their daughter… that I was safe… that I was back.

This was around the time that I figured out that I was immune to alcohol or any poisons… of course after what I've been through it should've been obvious but I didn't care. I just needed some relief… I managed to get some when I fucked women but even that was… it was difficult to find someone who was compatible… it was always too much for them and I could never really have fun.

But, whatever.

I'll probably never find someone anyways so I was fine with threesomes or even foursomes. _They were great._ Anyways, over time I eventually made a name for myself. Raava, the jack of all trades. Who knew threatening people and fooling around in and outside of bed would make a name for myself. Not too bad if I say so… and well I eventually made some _'connections'_ and they _'kindly'_ told me some information that led me to Republic City.

I have no idea how much time passed since I left the laboratory but hey, all I know is that I became notorious pretty quickly. My name traveled around and it was easy to threaten- I mean convince people as Raava. Eventually, I became tired at how the RCPD was doing things, or well… they were doing a great job and all but it wasn't fast enough for my taste and I somehow became this so called vigilante known as the Avatar. It wasn't what I was expecting but hey, it got the job done. It was always just easier to threaten and kill criminals since they gave me information quicker. _Besides_. They were the trash of society so what does it matter if they die? I'm doing them a favor. There's no need to pointlessly have a bunch of trash in prison. It's already cluttered as it is…

* * *

AN: Ugh… I hope this chapter wasn't too bad or confusing!… I kinda rushed to edit this because I have work soon but wanted to post it before it's too late. I'll come back later to revise again, so sorry to the grammar nazis!


	11. False Hope

AN: Sorry for late post life got busy -m- ah but I hope this chapter doesn't confuse you. Basically the first part is narrating and then most of chap is a flashback with the last part taking place in the present. So narration, past, present, please keep that in mind! Sorry for the awkwardness, I'm just tired! -A-

* * *

Ch 11: False Hope

After the confrontation with Hiroshi Sato, Korra has been observing the news constantly like a hawk. Every morning. Every afternoon. Every evening. Every night. Days and days quickly went by which _greatly_ disappointed Korra. Hell! She didn't even know what to expect because she knew him for the _monster_ he was even if he _is_ Asami's dad. Honestly, Korra had earnestly fallen in love with Asami and _still_ does adore her even if they did break up. That's why somewhere inside of her cold heart, she had this false hope that maybe, just maybe he would surrender himself.

But, sadly it was all in vain.

During this whole, **damn** _,_ long week, Korra waited patiently watching and observing Hiroshi's every move. Of course, her expectations didn't betray her and Hiroshi did **nothing** _._ But, the only good news that she did manage to confirm was that Asami had no knowledge of her father's work. _However_ , this didn't mean that Asami wasn't completely innocent. She had a soft spot for her father and this clouded her judgement.

Korra honestly did wish that Asami would do the right thing but her fears were sadly confirmed a while back. It all started when she gave an anonymous tip to the police force in order to put some pressure on Hiroshi. She personally delivered a package that contained data on the kidnappings on the same day she threatened Hiroshi. But sadly for her, it wasn't good enough apparently and they settled it later that week.

No one even earnestly took it into consideration.

For insurance Korra had also tipped the news stations but of course, it was futile, especially since the police had immediately made an announcement. There were only murmurs around town and people actually were laughing instead of being baffled by this accusation. That's why the vigilante couldn't help but laugh because Hiroshi really did do an amazing job at creating the perfect reputation for himself. That's why Korra gave up. No one would believe her even if it _was_ the truth.

Hiroshi Sato was just too much of an 'honorable' man.

*7 days ago*

Whispers were happening all around the station, "Hey did you hear? Apparently Detective Sato's dad, Hiroshi Sato is being accused of the recent children kidnappings."

"Wait what? No way…."

"Yeah, we received an anonymous tip from someone last night and it basically said something along the lines of, 'Hiroshi Sato is the man behind the kidnappings. He worked with Amon to get the kids and he's apparently experimenting on them in one of his hospitals for some new type of drug.'"

"Holy shit! That's seriously sounds specific so it might kinda be legit… has the Chief said anything yet?"

"Well about that, they're planning to conduct a quick search and then-"

"Hey shut it!" smacking his shoulder.

"Ow what the hell man why-" turning around, "O-Ohhh! H-Hey Asami…"

Glaring at her coworker, the maiden quickly dismisses them and starts walking away. Making her way to Chief Beifong's office, Asami needed to understand the details and situation of what she's been hearing around. When she arrived at her destination, she knocked on her door and the chief welcomed her in. Then, after the detective was briefed, Asami understood the shady situation and went back to her office upset. She thought about the information long and hard, looking at the possibilities of her father being the culprit behind the kidnappings. There were multiple ideas running through her head before she decided on calling her father. Her heart was beating and she was uneasy as her phone rang few times before he picked up.

"Hello. Hey dad…"

 _"Hello? What's wrong sweetie you sound a bit strange?"_

"W-Well… we… we actually received an anonymous tip last night that said that you are the mastermind behind the recent children kidnapping cases. It said you were using them in experiments…"

" _What!? That's ludicrous honey! Why in the world would I do that?! (Korra…) there's no way I would do such a thing and the only thing that I can think of that would remotely go with this is… hm… well the new hospital that I created for free treatments for families that can't afford it. Don't believe this nonsense sweetie! There's no way I would do such a cruel thing!"_

Smiling with some relief, "Yeah y-you're right dad… I'm sorry. I believe in you but I guess I just needed to hear it out loud for some reason," laughing wryly. "Anyways I'm sorry to bother you when you're so busy. Bye… I love you dad."

" _Of course sweetie and I love you to. Bye and be safe."_

She smiled again and right when she hung up, her team came back. "Hey Asami!"

"Hey you guys…" making a sort of sad smile.

The brothers looked at each other and frowned, "I'm assuming you heard the news about your dad…"

She nodded while shifting back in her seat.

*Korra's POV*

After her confrontation with Hiroshi, Korra was still extremely irritated and couldn't sit still. That's why she planned to drop by the police station to see if they started a investigation or even bothered to do anything with the tip she left. Stopping short outside of Asami's team room, she let out a deep breath and pulled her hoodie past her face. Leaning against the wall, she listened in through the walls on the conversation that was currently happening.

 _"What do you think Asami… do you think your dad fits the profile we made…" Mako asks while stepping over to comfort the captain._

 _"... I-I don't know… I mean he does fit the profile but I… I would like to say no..."_

 _"Asami don't worry about it! I'm sure that tip is ludicrous because there is no way your dad is behind the kidnappings!" Bolin reassures._

 _"Yeah Asami… I'm going to have to agree with Bolin on this one. From how long we've know you're father, he is the most humble, kind and respectable man I know. No one can beat Dr. Sato in terms of kindness." Patting the woman's shoulder firmly._

 _Looking up at her team, "I… I would love to think so too… yeah… you're right, I actually just called him and he seemed perfectly fine. He wasn't weird or out of ordinary in any way so it can't possibly be him… (right?)"_

 _The brothers both grin, "See there you go! Now let's go follow up with Chief Beifong again and clear your dad's name!"_

 _Feeling exhausted, she smiled softly before speaking. "Yeah… sounds good."_

Meanwhile, Korra stood there completely disappointed and regretful. Out of all the people she thought that would believe in her tip _,_ it was _them_. From what she learned about Asami's squad, it was that her team is righteous and always fought for justice. Korra _believed_ that they would investigate it seriously, **especially** because it was the **only** lead they had on the kidnapping case. But, she just knew from the flow of the conversation that they weren't going to expose Hiroshi. Her eyes couldn't help but fade out becoming emotionless, remembering that the only people she could trust were her brethren from the faculty. _"Iroh… I wish you could be here to help me…"_ walking away quietly, she disappeared into shadows of the alleyway.

As Korra walked away leaving behind all of her hopes, the squad proceeded to walk over towards the Chief's office to further discuss the situation. Knocking on the door, "Chief it's Team 7 and we would like to have a word with you."

"Come in."

The three of them stepped in carefully and saluted. The Chief nodded back and started first, "I assume this is about Hiroshi Sato?" The team nodded, "First off, you three know I can't dismiss this even if it was from an unreliable source."

"But-"

Raising her hand, "Hold it before you three start, we will be only conducting a simple search and once your father gets the green lights, we won't bother him again. This is because it was also leaked to the news stations so we have to conduct a proper investigation before we clear him and the misunderstanding… understood?"

The three of them looked bitter but understood that it had to be done. "Yes ma'am…"

"Good but just so you know, Mako and Bolin will be in charge of the search because it _is_ related to your case… I'm sorry Asami but you are only permitted to provide support if needed… understood?"

Asami was upset but knew that the chief was doing her a big favor by allowing her to even work on the case. "I understand ma'am…"

"Good… make you clear Hiroshi Sato's name. He is one of this city's best men and the people can't lose faith in him."

Their expressions all lighten up and they happily accepted their new task. "Yes ma'am!" Saluting, they all proceeded to prepare for the investigation and hastily walked out the door.

The next day, Asami informed her father of the news. "Hey dad… I just wanted to let you know that we do have to conduct a search and we'll be heading over soon with several forensics teams to search the hospitals…"

 _Letting out a chuckle, "Of course sweetie. Don't worry I don't mind, just go ahead and lead them 'll have some staff full prepared to cooperate with you so do your best sweet heart!"_

Smiling thankfully, "Thank you for understanding dad… I know this probably looks bad on the hospital but if we don't conduct a search the people will lose faith in you…."

 _"Of course of course, no harm done. I have nothing to hide (besides they're not even located in any of our hospitals…) so go ahead and do your job honey. But unfortunately I have to go now so I'll see you later, I love you sweetie."_

"I love you to," smiling guiltily before hanging up.

*4 days ago, Team 7 POV*

With that, the RCPD spent the next few days investigating all of Future Industries Hospitals and after series of searching and questioning, the forensics found nothing out of ordinary. Checking in via walkie, "The fourth floor is all set and clear. Nothing out of ordinary."

"The fifth floor is all clear to."

"Alright good work everyone once you're wrapped up, you're dismissed."

"Roger."

"Copy."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Asami did feel truly relieved. Even if she did believe that her dad was innocent, it was nerve wracking to see her father being accused of something so cruel. _However_ , even though her father got the green lights the detective couldn't shake off this weird feeling inside of her stomach. _"... Everything was clean… too clean… Korra, you were the one who left this tip so you must've have based it on something. None of us found anything… why… what is happening?"_

Becoming startled when Bolin set his hand on Asami's shoulder, "See I told you! Dr. Sato, no your dad is totally innocent!" Making a great big grin.

Smiling solemnly, "Yeah thanks Bolin…"

Raising his brow "What? Why do you seem so sad Cap! You should be happy! Your dad is totally cool!"

"Yeah I know it's just…"

Mako interrupts them, "Too clean… I don't know Bolin… it's true that his hospitals are clear but I can't shake this feeling that something is up…"

Looking up sadly, "You think so to Mako…" letting out a heavy sigh, "Alright here's what we're going to do. We're going to continue searching but covertly…"

Mako nodded firmly and agreed. "You're right, if we doing anything strange Hiroshi will most likely mark us and hide his tail… we need to find some sort of solid evidence before we can accuse him again. _Especially_ since we just cleared his name today…"

Russling his hair, "Arghh! This is just too complicated great! Why can't things just be good and normal for once!"

"Life isn't fair Bo… but this is the only lead we got and we have to pursue it until the end…" letting out a deep sigh, "I just hope that we're just worrying for nothing… i-if it's what we think… I-I don't know how I'll…"

"..."

They stood there silently before their coworkers started coming down. Giving each other one last look, they started packing up their items and left the hospital. Then, once all of their items were in their vehicle, the team couldn't help but look back at the hospital one last time. They all had this silent agreement that they'll see this situation till the very end whether it be good or bad.

*present*

Back at the warehouse, Korra sat there in silence playing her plan over and over again in her head. She was going to expose Hiroshi Sato for the sick man he is and **no one** was going to stop her.

Pledging to herself, "Once I rescue these children and expose Hiroshi's true self to the world, I will end this once and for all even if I die… I will have no regrets. I'll leave everything in your guys hands…"

Standing up, Korra looked at herself in the mirror one last time staring at the demon that she has become. Setting her hand over the reflection of her face, she cracks the mirror remembering her past, playing her pained memories again and again. Letting out a breath, she was finally calm and relaxed before she turned around and walked out of her hideout with rage and determination.

" **It's time I end this."**

The door slams shut and echoes across the empty, cold warehouse.


	12. Confrontation

AN: Low key worked hard on this chapter so enjoy the angst!

* * *

Ch 12: Confrontation

It was finally _the day_.

The day that Korra would carry out her plans to exact her revenge. The day where she would come to some closure from her past. Her plan had been set in motion the moment she left her hideout and no one could stop it. She prepared everything for Hiroshi's exposure and swiftly raided the hospital wearing her usual jet black outfit with only a splash of color from her vibrant cyan eyes. But, that didn't last for long as her irises quickly changed into a powerful shade of gold when she set foot on Hiroshi's property.

Everything was silent and it was just a little before sunrise when the Avatar _quickly_ and _**easily**_ intruded the faculty. And even if there was increase of guards stationed around the place, which, was Hiroshi's failed attempt in hardening the security, this did **nothing** to slow Korra down.

She was on a **mission**.

 **Nothing** was going to stop her.

The moment she stepped foot in the hospital, her hunting instincts took over and all hell broke loose. Her inner beast became engrossed with death and she killed every **single** person that stood in her way. Although, of course somewhere deep inside of Korra, she knew that this place couldn't become that very _same_ , **bloody** laboratory from her past. That's why she opted to use her combat knife this time. She of course, didn't need one but in order to keep things… 'cleaner,' this was the best option. Tools for killing were honestly just child's play and not needed for her superhuman and monstrous capabilities but it kept things neater. The Avatar just simply cut their jugulars left and right, again and again.

As she walked down the hallways like a predator, Korra watched as the men scrambled around trying to shot her down while cowering behind objects and others. This mission ended up becoming a walk in the park for Korra because for one, none of them had good aim, and two, she was just **way** out of their league. Although, even if it _was_ amusing watching their pitiful asses panic, she didn't give a single shit about what they were crying on about and quickly shut them up by ending their sorry excuse of a life.

Their deaths were all anti-climatic and they quickly dropped like flies left and right. Body after body, the hospital was quickly filled with trash along with some 'artistic' blood streaks here and there from when the vigilante flicked her knife clean. Korra took care most of the trash in a short amount of time and had plenty of time to spare. That's why she ended up casually walking around double checking it was safe and secure for the children who were holed up in a single room.

Pleased with her final check, Korra deemed the faculty safe since only a few stragglers were left but on the run. They weren't worth her time so she ignored them and quickly made her way to the room. She was still aggravated and her eyes were filled with hate as she kicked down the door and threw her knife at the last man standing. He didn't know what hit him and fell down with a thud as the kids screamed in terror.

Once she confirmed that he was dead, Korra's eyes immediately soften and she got down on her knee while pulling down her mask. This seemed to have relaxed the children a bit and she started in a soothing voice. "Shhhh shhh… it's okay. I'm not here to hurt you and I took care of the horrible men who hurt you… I am here to help and my name is Korra." Making a sad smile, "I know what you must have been going through… I've been there myself so I promise you, I **won't** let them hurt you anymore and get you out of here for good!"

They had been shaking in fear but relaxed upon hearing those words which they've been longing to hear.

Korra flashed a friendly slight grin, "Don't worry everything will be alright… but… I could use a bit of your help if you don't mind… I am trying to expose Hiroshi Sato for the sick man he is and I need you kids to tell the world the truth! _Hiroshi Sato is a_ _ **monster**_ _._ Can you please help me with this?"

The scared children then looked at each other with worry but felt and knew that they could trust this stranger. "Y-Yes… o-of course… K-Korra… I-I'll t-trust you… p-please expose this horrible man!" A young boy musters as the majority of the group nods in approval.

"Thank you I promise you I will take him down… but, before we got out of here, what are your kids' names?"

"I-I… I-I'm K-Kai… and t-this is Jinora. The rest of the kids are still scared so they haven't said anything… I don't know their names."

"I see… don't worry it's okay," patting their heads, "Kai, Jinora, you kids have been so brave and have done so well to survive this long… I'm proud of you… don't worry, I promise with my life, I **will** punish him and the only thing you need to do is tell the world what he did. My plan is simple and we will all be heading to the news station to broadcast this news, together."

They all looked at each other before nodding. Korra smiled once again before leading them out the facility going through a slightly different path from where she entered. She didn't want them being too scared by the dead bodies. Once they were quickly out of this hell hole, Korra stole a van. The kids were sort of reluctant to enter the vehicle but got on nonetheless because Korra was with them. And, like that, Korra safety drove them to the news station where she had previously prepared the station just before her attack. She had snuck in while it was still dark and tampered with all the locking mechanisms so that no one would be able to enter the building. She made it so that there was only one entrance and exit which only the vigilante could access.

Glancing at the car's clock, things were still going according to the plan and Korra knew that none of the employees were there yet. Pulling over to the side of the curb, she opened the van's door and quickly led them inside. Once they were settled, she gave them each a warm blanket and led them on the stage before setting up the camera. Punching in some codes onto the laptop, she hijacked all radio stations and video streams. They were now live, and the whole city watched as a group on children huddled close to each other. Now walking towards the center of the stage with heavy steps, the Avatar started projecting her voice in an intimidating voice.

"ATTENTION CITIZENS OF REPUBLIC CITY, I AM HERE TO PROVE TO YOU THE NEWS YOU **FAILED** TO BELIEVE IN EARLIER THIS WEEK." Standing up tall, the Avatar looked into the camera with deadly eyes and continues to speak loudly yet calmly. "Now, my name is not of importance but I will say this. **I am the one you call the Avatar.** "

*police headquarters*

Things were peaceful this morning until an office worker noticed that something was wrong."W-What the… GUYS TURN ON THE TV RIGHT NOW!" The entire station had their attention on the noobie before someone turned on their TV. Everyone was immediately shocked to see a masked vigilante with dozens of children surrounding him.

"W-What in the-"

"ALL OF YOU GET TO THAT TV STATION NOW! KEEP YOUR RADIOS RUNNING!" An executive quickly orders making the majority of the police force rush to their cars. Wakies were going off left and right and orders were being thrown around in attempt to understand what was happening.

*news station*

Pacing back and forth, "None of you believed or even seriously looked into my tips about Hiroshi Sato…" she spits out bitterly. "Heck, you even laughed at it but perhaps you'll be smart enough to trust these kids. _Who I am doesn't matter and it is all in the past._ **What** does matter now though are _these_ **innocent** children." Turning towards the kids, "Will you two please tell them who you are and explain who did this to you and what you've experienced."

Stepping up nervously to the mic, "M-My name is Kai and I-I am a orphan who was abducted by a man named Hiroshi Sato… he-he said he was going to help b-but, brought me t-to this is hospital… at first it was nice but then h-he started giving me s-some injections that made me feel weird... iI-it was really painful and I felt really sick after it," shifting uncomfortably.

"Okay that's enough Kai… you don't have to say anymore." Gesturing for the young girl to speak, "Will you please do the same and introduce yourself."

She was still shaking as she walked up to the mic. "M-My name is Jinora… I am the daughter of councilman Tenzin and I-I was kidnapped a few days… or-or weeks… m-months ago? I didn't see who did it b-but Hiroshi Sato visited us and g-gave us some weird shots… he claimed that they were some 'vitamins' but I-I don't know what it was… a-all I know is that after the shot… I-I felt sick to my stomach and t-there was p-pain throughout my body…" she weakly says while clenching her body.

The other kids finally found some courage and started shouting and agreeing to the two prior to them. "y-YEAH, what they said!"

*meanwhile*

There were multiple patrol cars on pursuit to the news station, _including_ Team 7, and only loud sirens and lights were flashing back and forth as the citizens gawked at the television boards around town. This so called truth was being broadcasted to the entire city and Asami just sat there utterly shocked and speechless as Mako sped towards the news station.

"W-Wha… what is happening…" Bolin nervously says breaking the eerie silence.

Mako glanced back and forth at the road and radio, "I-I don't know Bo but this… this is, is unbelievable…"

"W-Wait… doesn't that person kinda sound like Korra?"

Upon hearing her ex-girlfriend's name, Asami snapped up finally connecting the dots. "N-No… i-it can't be… _(did my dad really?)_ w-we just cleared my dad the other day a-and… w-what?..." the detective musters sounding completely devastated.

In the distance on a big display, the vigilante starts walking towards the camera. "Do you believe me now Republic City? I **warned you** all yet no one believed me. These kids **need help** and **justice** needs to be served… now, I suspect that the police will be coming here anytime soon but I still have business to attend to… these children have done nothing wrong and Hiroshi Sato is a **monster** who **needs** to be stopped! **I** will be the one who will do the honor in serving these children. LET HIROSHI SATO PAY FOR WHAT HE'S DONE!" Looking into the lens with deadly gold eyes, she grabs the lens before crushing them, cutting off the feed.

The team's car had been silent after their initial conversation still not believing or understanding what was happening until Asami spoke up again. "Y-You guys… go check on the kids… I need to go to my father... **now**."

"A-Asami… I-"

"Don't say it! I-I need to go…"

The brothers looked at their captain before responding, "Understood."

Mako stopped prematurally within running distance of the station and the brothers quickly got out of the car, running to the station by foot. Asami on the other hand quickly took over the steering wheel and turned the car around, rushing to her father's mansion. Nervously speeding through the streets, "I-I… Korra… w-who are… what, what did my father do to you?"

*Sato mansion*

Upon hearing the radio broadcast, Hiroshi stood there in his study utterly dumbfounded by what just happened. "H-How in the world did she-"

Before much could happen, Korra came smashing through the window. " **I told you,** you'd regret it… **Now** , it's time to pay for what you've done." Walking towards the bewildered man.

"HMFP, AHAHAHA HAHAHAHA WELL DONE KORRA WELL DONE!" Applauding the woman, "But… you're foolish Korra. You may think you've won a war but this is only the beginning. This is just a battle and one monster won't change anything. This city, no, this world is changing and only the strong will survive!" Laughing amusingly, "You don't know how lucky you are… you were my greatest masterpiece! I couldn't quite make any more like you… everyone else seemed to perish when exposed to the same serum we gave you… I never could figure that out… why would no one else would adapt to it? Perhaps it made was made wrong?"

Grabbing the man by his throat, Korra slams him against the wall. "HOW DARE YOU! A GIFT? YOU MEAN A CURSE! YOU'RE THE ONE MADE ME INTO A MONSTER," she roars in his face.

Asami had gunned it and made it to the mansion quickly enough to hear Korra's screams before slamming the door open to see her ex-girlfriend choking the life out of her father. "KORRA! LET HIM GO." Pulling her gun out of the holster, she raised up her gun at the vigilante.

" **YOU ARE** ONE OF THOSE BASTARDS RESPONSIBLE FOR EVERYTHING! FOR MAKING ME WHO I AM! YOU NEED TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" She angrily growls glaring at him with eyes full of hatred and blood thirst.

"KORRA! PLEASE… DON'T,YOU… YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I-"

Snarling back, " **NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND.** THESE PEOPLE HAVE LIVED SCOTT FREE OUT IN THE OPEN FOR THE PAST, SEVERAL YEARS WHILE I SUFFERED EVERYDAY. IT'S TIME FOR THEM TO PAY WHAT THEY OWE ME." The Avatar raises Hiroshi even further up against the wall and increases her grip on his neck.

Panicking completely, "KORRA! PLEASE! PLEASE STOP, I PROMISE YOU I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO MAKE HIM PAY FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE. PLEASE TRUST ME. PLEASE… PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY DAD AWAY."

Walking cautiously towards the two, "He… he may be a horrible man but he is _still_ my father… PLEASE! Please trust me…"

Asami took out the magazine from her gun and cocked out the bullet in the camber. Throwing everything down onto the floor, she kicks her weapon to the side and slowly approached Korra with her hands up. She was shaking in fear. Her father was about to be murdered right in front of her eyes and Korra… everything about her was dangerous. That very same cold chill went down her spine just like from when they first met. She has never, ever in her life felt such hostility from someone before.

As the detective got closer, she slowly reached out for Korra's hand, "Please Korra... I'm begging you… please let him go…"

Korra loosened her grip on Hiroshi and looked down into Asami's emerald eyes. She didn't know if her anger wavered but whatever that feeling was, it wasn't enough to stop her blood thirst. "Why… why should I trust you," smacking the detective off from her arm. "I AM FINALLY SERVING MY PURPOSE IN THE WORLD!"

Falling onto the floor roughly, she was about to cry. "NOOO! KORRA DON'T-"

Asami watched everything happen in slow motion. It was as if time froze and even her own body was useless. _She was helpless._ She couldn't stop Korra and simply watched as her ex-girlfriend **kill** her father in cold blood, _right_ before her eyes. Then, right as she watched Korra crush his neck even further, she vaguely heard some voices in the distance.

"FREEZE! RCPD!"

A squadron yells while barging in the mansion and quickly accesses the situation. Seeing the immediate threat, they opened fired without a second warning and shot at the vigilante as she snapped Hiroshi's neck. The Avatar barely budged as the bullets hit her before dropping a lifeless body onto the floor.

"DAADDDDDD!" Asami cries out in hesteria while the officers rushed in front of her.

The Avatar immediately started backing away towards the window after executing Hiroshi. She felt numb. Even if her fresh wounds were bleeding like crazy through her clothes, she could barely register them. She ended up taking ten hits but that wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to end her miserable life and she was left exhausted.

 **Empty.**

The void inside of her only seemed to have grown deeper and her beastly eyes were lifeless as she looked at Asami. Maybe, just maybe she shouldn't have killed him. The look of despair on Asami's face was just too unbearable and she never felt so conflicted before. **But** , oddly enough, Korra didn't feel any guilt or remorse. She didn't want to feel them and her face was shrouded in something that couldn't be described with pain, fear, or hatred… it was just all too confusing and everything was happening so quickly as some tears fell down her cheek. Staggering backwards one last time, Korra ran into the window. Giving Asami one last look, she mouthed some words before falling through it into the river behind the Sato Mansion.

 _The Avatar was gone._


	13. Betrayal and Guilt

AN: Oh no… rip this chap was longer than I thought it'd be, eh… hopefully I didn't mess up writing this too bad and y'all get to see what Asami has become now :V

* * *

Ch 13: Betrayal and Guilt

"No… no… no… for the last time… NO!" Glaring at him dead in the eyes.

"I will ask you once again Asami Sato, what do you know about your father's heinous crimes!" Slamming the table in a attempt to intimidate the woman.

Letting out a frustrated huff, "Like I've been saying for the past few hours, I know _**nothing**_ about my father's crimes!" Slamming her fist on the table while suppressing her tears. "I had no idea that anything like that was happening! I-I, I… _(I'm the one who wants to know what the hell is happening!)_ "

Letting out a deep sigh, "Whatever… that aside the higher ups have decided that due to the troubling and concerning unknowns about your father's allegations, you are suspended for the next three months. You will turn in your badge and gun until we clear and deem that you are worthy to work. The forensics have just finished searching your father's mansion and nothing was found… you are free to leave and will be monitored… understand Detective Sato?"

Glaring at her coworker with hate yet understanding, "Can I leave?"

Silence.

Abruptly getting up, Asami grabbed her leather jacket with frustration and stormed out of the interrogation room. She quickly walked back to her team room and yanked her drawer open, slamming her badge and gun on the table.

"A-Asami…"

"H-Hey… d-don't worry everything is gonna be alright…"

"NOTHING IS ALRIGHT BOLIN!" She accidentally screams making him flinch.

"Asami, calm down… you're just upset and you-"

"SHUT UP MAKO!" Taking some deep breaths trying to calm herself down, "I…" letting out a sigh, "I've been suspended for three months so you guys follow up with the kidnapping cases…"

"Cap…"

Annoyingly putting on her jacket, "I… I'll be investigating my dad's mansion since it's been cleared …" unable to look them in the their eyes, Asami stormed off without another word.

"W-Wait! Asami, ASAMI!" The door slammed shut.

As the stressed maiden made her way to the parking lot while ignoring the countless whispers and murmurs everyone was gossiping about. She was too busy trying to stabilize her shaking body. Finally by her car, her hands were jittering like crazy as she tried grabbing her keys. They fell to the ground with a clank before she struggled to pick them up and missed the keyhole multiple times. "Dammit…" after a few moments she managed to unlock the door and got inside, slamming the door shut.

She's been sitting there for a few minutes now trying to regain her composure before making her way home. As she held onto the steering wheel, her hands were trembling before she somehow made it to her father's mansion. Pulling up into the driveway, she watched how her father's once beautiful mansion is now a crime scene. The whole property was surrounded by police tape and Asami couldn't shake off this heavy feeling inside of her.

Her heart felt like shattering.

Her throat felt twisted and she had a hard time breathing.

 **Everything**. Everything came crashing down on her all at once, her life… her father.

Her father was a **criminal**.

He **kidnapped** children.

He **EXPERIMENTED** on them.

She honestly felt like her heart was going to stop. It was far too simple to call the pain she felt as pain. She couldn't accept what happened. _But it happened._ It **had** been proven. All of the missing kids were accounted for and all of their testimonies led to naming Hiroshi Sato as the mastermind. And no matter how much _this_ sounded fake, she couldn't deny it. No matter how much Asami _wanted_ to believe in her father, it was the truth. All of the suspicions she had… she didn't even have a chance to confirm them herself and all of her fears came crashing down on her that day.

Her heart was pounding enough to break her chest inside out as she stepped under the caution tape. Looking at the mansion with despair even if Asami was afraid, she had to find out the truth _with her own hands and eyes._ Not from someone else. If her father was truly a horrible man, no one could help her and she, herself didn't know if she could come to terms with it.

Her face was strained with sadness as she walked around her former home. Pacing around, she looked at the chalk marks and evidence tags here and there before walking towards the stairway. Smiling slightly as she rubbed the hand railing, she remembered the good memories from her childhood. Step after step, she started hyperventilating and stopped in place. Sitting down and placing her head between her knees, she took deeps breaths before wrapping her arms around her body.

 _It was too much._

Asami couldn't take it, at least not yet. She ran out the door crying while failing to hold back her tears. She ended up crawling into the back seat of her car and curled into a ball. Her phone went off a couple times but she didn't care and threw her it on the floor. Everything was just so overwhelming. She never felt so confused… conflicted… desperate, sad and angry before.

She ended up crying herself to sleep and by the time she woke up, it was dark outside. Her eyes were swollen and she hugged her body even tighter as she staggered out the car. The shaking didn't stop but she needed to see things with her own eyes. If her father really wanted to hide something, no, it was her gut feeling that told her that he _had_ something perfectly hidden. As his daughter, Asami knew it would be hidden somewhere in his private study. That room was the only place that she wasn't permitted her to enter as a child but she never thought about it before. It all made sense to her now and it made her sick at the thought of it. Had he been hiding secrets from her since she was a kid?

Once again she was walking up the stairway. This time she made it a few steps further ahead than last time but it was still no good. She ran away again. This repeated for the next few days and it has been officially two weeks since the whole Avatar incident and a whole week since she was suspended. But, today was finally the faithed day. The day where Asami Sato was at her lowest and the most desperate and vulnerable she has ever been.

She was breathing haggardly as her shaking hand reached for the door handle. Hesitantly grabbing it with her right hand, she stabilized it with her free hand before taking a few deep breaths. Finally pushing it, it clicked open and chills went down her spine.

The study was cold.

Asami has gone inside of there a few times as a kid but she never remembered her father's study being so… so lifeless and eerie. As she stepped in, of course she noticed that the room had been thoroughly searched through by the RCPD. But ignoring that, she took in the sight of this room. It was a crime scene. A place where secrets were hidden. A place where the devil conjured up ideas to experiment on innocent children.

Her fingertips grazed over the binds of the books in the study. Pulling out some books here and there, Asami skimmed the contents of it never noticing the obvious yet most oblivious hint. They were medical books. Books that wouldn't be strange to be in a doctor's house. _But_ , there was oddly a large amount of them that had information containing drug enhancements such as vitamins and steroids. Frowning once again, she slid it back where she found it and started walking over to his desk. Taking a seat, she sat there trying to understand his profile: a renowned doctor… experimentalist… entrepreneur… a father?

"Why… why… WHY! Why did you do this dad?"

Holding her face in frustration, she took more deep breaths before rummaging through his desk. Pulling the lowest drawer open, she looked at the documents inside of it and decided that it was nothing of importance. Now opening the middle drawer she did the same. Finally opening the top drawer she paused when she felt a strange resistance. Scrunching her face, her inner detective instincts were kicking in. Getting out of the chair, she got on her knees and looked inside the drawers.

Sighing, she saw nothing out of ordinary before sticking her hand inside the drawer. There was a strange latch and she shut it to feel out the other ones. _They all had it._ Asami started messing with them like a puzzle: she'd open all the drawers at different positions and tried shaking and kicking the desk to see if anything would happen, nothing. Getting frustrated with the damn thing, she tried moving the entire desk but it was bolted down. Seeing that that was strange, she went down onto the floor and looked under it. Nothing was weird but when she got back up, she noticed something strange on the side of the drawers. Numbers had been etched in on the design. Staring at those numbers thinking long and hard, Asami eventually realized that they were her mother's birth and death dates.

The mechanic side of her brain started ticking and Asami quickly positioned the drawers appropriately and just as the last number lined up, something made a loud click noise. Looking side to side the detective tried looking out for what happened. She couldn't find anything out of ordinary. She racked her brain trying to figure something but it was futile. Letting out a heavy sigh, she finally realized that it was dark outside. Rubbing her stiff neck, she walked over to turn the lights on. As she looked at her father's desk, nothing was out of ordinary and she couldn't help but be amazed yet terrified by her father's work.

Only geniuses could come up with something so ingenious like this but only shady people with secrets would think of a mechanism so complex to hide something. She was stuck and could only scratch her head as she walked back to the desk. Taking a seat, she stared at their family's photos with sadness before picking up her mother's portrait.

"Mom… w-what should I do? D-Dad… h-he's… he's a criminal… he's… he's gone! He, he LEFT ME ALONE! I'm all on my own…"

Tears quickly spilled from her clouded eyes and she started sobbing like a mess. She couldn't breath and was hiccuping like crazy before accidentally dropping her mom's portrait. Asami screamed in histeria. Her heart was broken. She didn't even know if she hated Korra for killing him. She didn't know if she hated her father for lying. Lying to the public. Lying to the world. _Lying to her._ It just wasn't fair. Nothing was fair. He was her hero, her father! He meant everything to her but he was a monster! He was a criminal!

 _ **He was gone.**_

The questions she had, the answers she would have **demanded** , none of them would be asked or told. Everything Asami had worked on… the blood, sweet and tears she shed… they were all for nothing. She could have never possibly found out the truth if Korra didn't expose him. She would have lived a life of ignorance if it wasn't for her. Her case could have remained unsolved, or, maybe she would have found out over time. But at what cost? The lives of many more children? Asami didn't want that. But, she didn't want her father dead either.

She cried herself asleep and when she woke up, she felt helpless. Miserably getting up, she stumbled off the chair and knocked down some objects on the desk. Something clicked but she missed it as she remained on all fours. Tears plopped onto the floor again and everything was tiring. She was exhausted, she hasn't slept a single night without having nightmares of her father torturing children and even… even Korra.

The way her eyes looked before she fell through the window. The overwhelming sadness was too much for Asami and she couldn't bear to think about what happened to her. "W-What happened… what happened to you?" Sniffling, she weakly pushed herself up and noticed that a bookshelf had popped out forward.

A great chill went down Asami's entire body and her heart stopped. **That room** … whatever was inside of it… it wasn't good. She got up on her feet which now felt like led as she practically dragged them over to that hidden doorway. Playing the last imagine of her father and Korra, Asami started imagining the hatred and fear that Korra must've have felt. Something was up. They knew other from their past so that means… Korra must have been…

Trying to recall what Korra was trying to tell her, what was she saying?

Asami reluctantly pulled the bookshelf open and what she saw was a decent sized room filled with documents, data charts and videos. She took multiple breaths before daring to grab one of the files. She was horrified. She was terrified that she would find out everything her father did to those kids. What he did to them with those drugs… to… to maybe even Korra. Making a big gulp, her throat was utterly dry as she shakingly opened the file.

It was appalling.

She dropped the file onto the floor not believing her eyes, "N-No… h-he… c-couldn't have…"

Picking it up, she opened the file again to confirm her fears. As she skimmed over the details, she was utterly shocked and appalled, "T-There's no way that he would…"

Her stomach started churning and she felt nauseous. But for some reason, she knew that this wasn't the worst of it. She set the file down and desperately skimmed through the other ones seeing similar data. Then after a while, she stumbled upon one certain file that was clearly the oldest compared the others. It was… _the beginning_.

When she opened the file, the first thing she saw a photo of a familiar face. "K-Korra?" Not believing her eyes, she quickly read the page before falling down onto her knees. Grasping her mouth, "N-No…"

Her fears came true but was even more horrifying that she imagined. What… what was written there was simply… pure hell. Asami couldn't believe _this._ That her father did **this** to Korra many years ago when she was just a small child! Korra was the practically the same age as her and all of _**this**_ happened to her when she lost her mother. Everything was messed up. By the time Asami had made a small dent through this thick file, she couldn't take it and ran outside.

She gagged up everything that could possible come out of her. It was just too much. Trying to even picture what happened to Korra made Asami sick enough to the point she fell down weak. She started crying terribly again and her heart shattered even more. Then after a while, she somewhat regained her composure and went back inside _that_ room to finish what she started.

"D-Dad you… you…"

She was past the point of disbelief and everything Korra had ever said and did made sense to her now.

"You… **you monster**! Dad… why… how could you… WHY!"

Falling onto her knees once again, she grasped onto that heavy file which contained the devil's play.

"How… how could you! HOW COULD YOU!" Tears were spilling from her eyes yet again, "WHY! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! You… you… why would you do something like this…" grasping onto her body, she felt dirty and had a hard time suppressing that nauseous feeling in her stomach. She ended up bolting out again and puked up nothing. That horrid sensation over took her body and she felt utterly sick.

"W-Why… I… I… I, I hate you… _I_ _ **hate**_ _you!_ YOU MONSTER! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! HOW COULD YOU- YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU HURT ME! YOU HURT- hurt everyone… they didn't deserve…"

Before Asami knew it, she had fallen asleep in fetal position gasping onto Korra's file tightly against her chest. She had a dream. A dream where she was still dating Korra. A dream where they were happy and constantly flirting with each other. However, things suddenly became dark and there was only some light that shined on Korra and herself. Before she knew it, she started chasing after her girlfriend who only seemed to get only further and further away. She tired screaming for her name but nothing would come out as she desperately tried again and again.

Then, all the sudden the scenery changed into a horrifying lab room where her father was right before her eyes. _It was terrifying_. He was injecting people, _children_ with god forsakes knows what but that didn't matter. _They were in pain_. Kids from about ages six and up, they were **all** in pain.

 _ **Korra was in pain.**_

Asami tired screaming her name, calling out to her. That she would help her. That she would save her. Again and again, she slammed her fists on this invisible wall separating her from her girlfriend. She was desperately trying to keep Korra safe from that man. _**That man**_ … her father… Korra was screaming in pain, in _agony_ , in _**fear**_ before everything became pitch dark.

She was lost.

She was desperately trying to look for someone, something, anything that would help her. But she was all alone. She cried for Korra. She cried for her mother and _even_ her father. Something suddenly flashed in her line of sight and the next thing she saw was Korra.

Korra was enraged. This wasn't the person that she grew to love, the person she dated, she wasn't her. She was the Avatar. The Avatar was consumed with hatred and she was killing her father. Asami tried reaching out to stop her but she couldn't even though he was right there, dying right in front of her! Nothing was blocking her path but she couldn't do it. She didn't feel weak but she didn't have the strength to stop the Avatar from killing him.

Visions of torture and drugs flashed in her head again and again. She screamed for help. She screamed again and again to stop these pictures from eating her away. But she was trapped. She couldn't get away. No one was there to help her.

Watching as the Avatar kill her father in cold blood, Asami stood there helpless. She couldn't do anything. She was weak. She didn't know what to do. Blood started dripping down this murderer's… no… her girlfriend's body. It was Korra. It wasn't some monster. The Avatar… she was Korra… a persona created from her father's heinous sins. Asami reached out to her. She wanted to embrace her, to tell her that everything was alright, that it's okay, that she was here.

 _She didn't get the chance._

Korra was corned. She was looking at Asami with such sorrow and emptiness. Her lips started moving and she was mouthing something which Asami couldn't hear. Asami asked again and again, pleading for her to speak up. As Korra got further and further away, she strained and willed herself to hear something.

"_ _o_y…"

"I_ _ry…"

"I'm _ory…"

Korra was being swallowed by darkness and Asami screamed her name one last time.

"I… I'm… I'm sorry."

 _It hit her hard._ Asami immediately fell down onto her knees and was trembling with despair and guilt as she screamed, begging for Korra's forgiveness.

For their forgiveness.

"I-I'M SORRY! I'M SO SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" She shouted at the top of her lungs in front of Korra and those children, again and again until her voice disappeared. But, she knew her voice couldn't save them.

Everything hurt.

Her father was not the man she knew. He was a monster. A cruel, _vile,_ _ **inhumane**_ excuse for a human. People like this were the type that Asami loathed the most. She hated anyone who would hurt others for their own selfish desires. It all started when her mother's life was taken from her because of a thief. Someone robbed her mother's life for something so useless and it scared her so much that it shaped her sense of justice to what it is now. She became a detective to stop those very sick people. And, she knew that this life would be tough but she never thought nor knew that the pain of being betrayed by the person she loved and trusted the most would be so… unbearable.

Hiroshi Sato was no longer the person he had been before his wife died. He became obsessed with power. He wasn't Asami's father anymore. He was after revenge. He was a _**monster.**_

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Screaming at the top of her lungs, tears were pouring out of her eyes as Asami jolted up from her slumber. She was hyperventilating and couldn't keep herself together.

She couldn't breath.

It was scufficating and she tried again and again pleading for forgiveness, "I… I'M SO SORRY! AAAHH S-SORRY I'M SO-SO… SO SORRY!"

Who knows how many days have went by since she discovered Hiroshi's heinous research. By the time Asami finally regained her composure, she had become obsessed with learning and understanding his research. It turns out, it did all start with her mother's murder many years ago. Hiroshi Sato became obsessed with power shortly after her death.

He wanted strength, power… an unstoppable bodyguard. He had initially experimented with animals before switching to humans using countless drugs and steroids until he lost sight of his original purpose. At that point, he wanted nothing more than invincible killing machine that would exact out his revenge.

But, Asami didn't care why. She learned that her father was the worse, **vile** man that she has ever come across. She loathed him. She despised him. How, just how could he? Asami **couldn't** and **didn't** want to understand him. After reading through and watching every experiment he had conducted, it was unforgivable. She started even considering that maybe, just maybe Korra was right. The law couldn't stop people like him, he had escaped it for the past years after all.

But that wasn't her main concern.

 **She needed to find Korra.**

According to Hiroshi's research, Korra couldn't possibly be dead. Right? Those experiments that were conducted… there was no way the she could be… human. She survived countless experiments that should've killed anyone without a single doubt.

But Asami didn't care, she became obsessed with this. She was determined to right her father's wrong. She needed to convey her feelings but her body was just far too weak for anything. _She collapsed._ The floor was cold just like her heart and her eyes were too heavy keep open. She could've sworn that she heard someone calling out to her.

"K-Korra?..."

* * *

AN: 0m0 yuppp… Asami is low key joining the dark side *evil smirks* she has indeed come to hate her father and has all of this guilt because of what he has done. What will she do?! (Low key I'm not 100% sure *cough cough*) but eyy! Look forward to the end of the year! I was planning on doing a "Christmas Drop" for the 12 days of christmas but PFFT! Hahaha yeah… No. Sooo, I'm planning to post some time soon with some nice short stories everyday for like a week or something… eh stay tuned idk what I'm doing tbh :)))


	14. Human or Beast

AN: Not my best chapter… meh sorry for the late post :/

P.S: But eyyy… I'm aiming for seven one shots for my "christmas drop." I'll probably start posting on christmas eve or the day of. Eh we'll see depending what I got by then, I shrug.

* * *

Ch 14: Human or Beast

It was that same dream again.

Her father kidnapped and gave children venomous drugs. But she was helpless. She could only yell out to him. _To them._ Again and again. Falling down. Getting up. Running after them. _Korra_. Asami found herself drowning in quicksand of… tar. It was oozing with this foul stench of, of chemicals, rotting flesh and even blood. She was helpless. She could only aimlessly reach out for her girlfriend but she couldn't breath. She watched as Korra faded from her vision of sight and screamed one last time.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Jumping upright, Asami was panting like crazy before feeling resistance on her body. Panicking she looked down to see herself in a hospital gown. Hospital? Fear immediately overcame her body and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"N-NO NOO NOOO! AAAAAAHHH!"

Pulling her legs up to her chest, she rocked back and forth trying to escape her nightmares.

"NOOOO AAAAHH DON'T! I-I I'M SO SORRY! AAAHH I'M SORRY I'M SOR-"

"_-mi… Asa-mi… ASAMI!" Slapping her cheek with a hard smack, Asami froze with tears streaming down her face.

Looking back and forth at his brother and friend, "A-Asami h-hey… what's wrong? You alright? Do you know who I am?"

She opened her mouth repeatedly trying to speak before trying to calm down. "B-Bo… B-Bolin? W-Where am I?" Gripping her body tightly with fear.

"You're in a hospital Asami… Bolin and I started becoming more worried since you haven't been responding to our calls or texts… it's been four weeks since we've heard anything from you and when we finally visited you, you had fainted… what happened Asami?" Mako says with a gloom expression on his face.

"I-..." looking at her trembling hand, she made a fist trying to stabilize it, "I… I… she was right… my… my father was a monster…" her eyes quickly watered up as the two brothers tried comforting her.

"Hey you don't have to tell us… Asami we… well, we've confirmed that your dad was indeed conducting illegal drug experiments with children… but-but don't worry! They're alright! Nothing seems to be wrong with them so they'll be fine…" Bolin tries to reaffirm.

"N-No… y-you don't understand, he… he did so _so_ _ **so**_ many **horrible** things and-and I-"

Shushing her while pulling his friend into a tight hug, "Don't worry… it's all just a dream okay? Your father only did research on drugs, well specifically stronger steroids… and that's it. He kidnapped children and used them as guinea pigs but that's all… none of them were severely hurt. We stopped him…"

Pushing herself off of him, "N-No you don't understand Mako, he-"

"Asami! That's enough! You're confused! You're under shock and you need help! When was the last time you even ate! You're in the hospital for fatigue and malnutrition for god sakes!" Mako yells trying to snap her out of her funk.

"N-No! That's-"

"Let it go! You need rest! You're just tired… I… I'm sorry… I know this must hurt you more than we can imagine but we're here for you alright? We'll get through this together…"

Looking at the brothers with disbelief, " _(Wait they… they don't know?)_ I-I…" letting out a breath, "…."

They brothers smiled warmly before pulling her in a tight group hug, "Don't worry… Kya said she'd be open to talk to you whenever alright? We know that you didn't take breaking up with Korra really well and then your dad… and topping all of this off Korra's missing… things are just… just seriously confusing and complicated but… but we're here for you okay? We always will be…"

Feeling unsettled, "..." she couldn't exactly form any words, has it really been four weeks? It was still _very_ fresh in her memories that Korra killed her **horrendous** father just like yesterday. _It was just like yesterday_ that hell came crashing down on her life. Letting out a sigh, she blinked back her tears and hugged her friends back while listening to them reassuring that everything was going to be alright.

She couldn't hear them.

Asami's heart has been broken and torn apart again and again but she finally decided to get some help. It has been a few days since she was released from the hospital and she has been attending multiple therapy sessions per Kya's recommendation. Of course, at first she didn't want them but after Kya's persisting and convincing, she decided to part take in them. Then a few days became weeks and the detective ended up spilling some tea. She twisted the details and told as much as she could without telling the truth. Sitting on a comfortable chair, Asami was lying down with her eyes closed and was tapping her fingers on her thigh.

"I… I can't it shake off… her eyes… m-my dad…the kids! There were so many kids!"

"Asami… why do you blame yourself for what happened to the kids? It wasn't your fault. It was your father's."

"I… there were just so many of them! W-What am I supposed to do? How will I ever be able to- I have to take the blame! To beg for forgiveness and make things right I-"

"Asami… no one blames you for what your father did. He did those horrible crimes. Not you."

"BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER HE'S GONE! HE'S GONE AND I'M ALL ALONE!"

"You didn't hurt those kids. They don't blame you and you're not alone… you have your friends."

"BUT! But… you don't understand, you don't know what he did…"

"Asami…"

"I-I… I'm sorry, we're done for today I can't-"

Letting out a soft breath, "Alright… take it easy okay? Our next meeting will be next saturday same time alright."

"... I'll see you then."

Session after session, Asami explored her feelings time and time again. She knew that nothing was her fault but it was. Ignorance doesn't mean that you're not guilty and more so when you lived with the sick and vile man for many years. She should've known.

 **She should've have known.**

He was right under her nose yet she missed **everything**. If she had properly opened her eyes, she would've seen it! Someone had to take responsibly but he was gone. He couldn't pay his time so who would? _No one._ But, Asami was his only living kin so those rights obviously fell upon her. She tried making things rights. She released an official statement, released the rights to their family's hospital to their closest friend and partners' company and even gave them all generous compensation money.

But none of that helped her.

She knew that the kids had forgiven her which helped but it wasn't what she wanted… what she **needed**. It didn't and _couldn't_ compare to what actually mattered. Korra. Those people from the earlier research. Who were they? Are they still alive? How many of them are there? Will she ever be able to beg them for their forgiveness? These thoughts plagued the detective before she was finally let back on the team. She tried her best to work on the new cases but she could _never_ take her mind off of that one. That's why today was no different and she is currently patrolling the streets like usual.

"Asami, you have to stop looking for Korra! It's been three whole months already and the force has stopped actively looking for her. Maybe she just moved out of the city? You're not coping well with happened to your dad and being obsessed with Korra isn't helping you. Besides… we've finally ruled out Korra as a suspect behind the Avatar. There were points that added up yet some didn't."

Looking out the window, _"I know Mako… I removed some evidence…"_

"I was suspicious at first but there really wasn't any solid proof or evidence that connected them… we've exhausted all of our resources and zilch… and well… that's why we're officially naming the Avatar as deceased." Mako says while glancing back and forth at the road and his captain, "I'm sorry… the evidence leads to the killer being dead and… and we couldn't bring him in for what he did to you dad…"

Hardly listening to Mako, Asami was spacing out while looking out the window. They came to a stop and her practically heart drops as her eyes widened from noticing a familiar silhouette.

"Asami look, what I'm trying to say is… I-"

Leaving behind her partner, she quickly runs out the door into the busy streets, "K-KORRA!?" Pushing through the crowd, "KORRA!" Desperately chasing after familiar back, she finally reached the area where she saw the figure. Panting, "W-Where'd she…" looking aimlessly in the crowd.

*meanwhile*

Korra was lost.

Roaming the city mindlessly… she wasn't in her right state of mind. When she was shot, several bullets went through multiple vital organs, including her brain. It didn't help that she had fallen into the ocean as well and washed up onto the shore. But, she was still conscious that night and her survival instincts kicked in making her weakly crawl back to her hideout. When she got there, she managed to dig out a couple bullets leaving several lodged inside of her before screaming in pain and fainting. She fell down with a thud onto the cold, concrete floor sleeping for several days straight.

Her recovery was slower than it should have been.

Korra's wounds ironically healed up normally however the bullets were still in her system. She couldn't take them out on time so because of this, her body succumbed to led poisoning which made her constantly feel dazed and clouded. This messed up Korra's body and conscious real bad and the beast didn't know who she was or why she was even alive. **But** , the only thing she did know was survival and _killing_.

However, deep inside of her she had a gut feeling that she shouldn't kill just anyone. She didn't know why but she had to constantly suppress this unknown anger constantly. She was confused. Days and weeks went by as she wandered the city trying to understand who she was. She learned new things every day and repeated this process of exploration, cutting herself, extracting metal, recuperate a few days and repeat. It's finally been three months since the incident and Korra has finally pulled out seven of the ten bullets in her system.

Three more to go.

Her memories were scattered but they finally seemed to be returning slowly and she was remembering who and what she was. **But** , she didn't know what to do with it. _Korra needed help_ both mentally and physically. There were a lot of emotions and information pouring into her brain but she didn't know how to process it. And as for her physical health, she needed help. Korra has been living with a bullet stuck in her heart for the longest time and it was started to affect her negatively.

She was going to die if it wasn't removed anytime soon.

*Asami POV*

Asami wasn't completely a hundred percent sure that it was Korra but that figure… it looked like Korra and she was certain that her ex-girlfriend was still alive. Mako eventually caught up to her and said some gibberish. She honestly felt like a madman chasing after someone who may not even exist but hell, she didn't care. She _knew_ that Korra was still alive and that they… they were fated to meet. When the two detectives arrived back at the station, she pulled out a map and laid it on her desk grabbing a red pen.

"Asami… Asami what are you doing? You just ran out of the car for no reason and now you're marking up a map? Why are you acting like a madman!" Trying to get her attention.

"What's going on?" Bolin says feeling worried.

"Beats me," crossing his arms while sitting down on his chair.

On the other hand, Asami is circling multiple places that could be used as a good hideout, " _It can't be somewhere close to people… has to be secluded… a place where she can make noise or go wild, somewhere abandoned…."_

Eliminating several locations, she narrowed it down to three possible candidates: the abandoned warehouse by the ocean, the ruined house in the woods or the building that was planned to be demolished but never did.

Her face was scrunched hard as she thought deeply, " _The building has multiple risks so it can't be there… the house is also a good candidate but then the warehouse... the ocean… she fell into the ocean... the ocean? It has to be there!"_ Slamming the table making the brothers jump, "I'll be back, I need to go somewhere."

"Wait where are you-" shutting his eyes as the door slammed shut.

Asami quickly went into her car and floored it to the warehouse. She knew that Korra might not even be there but it was the only hope she has had in three months. "Korra please be there…" by the time Asami arrived at the warehouse, it was dark. She pulled up at a safe distance and shut her car off before stepping out. Cautiously walking towards the entrance, she had a flashlight in one hand while the other was by her gun holster.

Once inside she cautiously looked around noting that this place was torn apart pretty bad. There were multiple scratch marks on the walls and the furniture was smashed pretty bad. But what gave the detective hope was the bed that looked like someone slept there recently. Suddenly jumping upon hearing a scream, out of reflex she quickly grabbed her gun and walked towards the dim lit light in the distance, "K-Korra?"

She heard a familiar grow before she was slammed against the wall, "WHO ARE YOU? WHY DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!"

Instead of fear, Asami immediately felt relief when she saw her gold eyes, "K-Korra… it's me Korra… I… I-I'm Asami…. yo-ur… ex…" she croaks out unable to breathe.

Upon heard the word "ex" Korra dropped the woman who started gasping for air, "Ex? You were my girlfriend?" Looking at her with disbelief. But, since she really didn't care and was interrupted, she didn't think too much about it and went back on the table she was sitting. Once she sat back down on the metal table, she grabbed a chain hanging from the ceiling with her left hand as she continued to cut open her stomach with a scalpel.

"K-KORRA WHAT ARE YOU-"

"ARGH AAAAAHHHHHH," she slipped her right hand into her stomach searching for the metal that was inside of her. Pulling and gripping the chain with abnormal strength, she morphed it into a abnormal shape as she pulled out a bullet, tossing it into a medical pan that contained the other seven.

Only two more to go.

Korra was panting as she bit down hard trying to calm herself. Her irises started returning to their normal shade as Asami ran over to her side.

"KORRA!" Asami was utterly shocked and worried as hell since her ex-girlfriend, who was dressed in a blue sports bra and black sweats, was bleeding like crazy out of her stomach. "K-Korra what are you- why are you-" she couldn't form her words shocked by what she had just done.

Glancing up, Korra's vision was blurred so she couldn't really read her expression but assumed what she was thinking. "Well, a beast like me can't exactly go to a hospital now can I? Besides how would I explain there's a bullet under my completely normal looking skin." Regaining her sight, she blinks a few times and shakes her head before drinking the water she had set aside. Getting up, she walked over to the sink and washed her hands before dampening a towel and wiped her wound.

It was practically healed.

"Y-You're not a beast Korra…. you're just…"

"JUST WHAT HUH? TELL ME WHAT AM I!" Suddenly snapping at the woman.

"I… you're-"

Something inside of Korra just clicked for some reason and there was a mix of emotions she felt for the woman in front of her. " **JUST SAY IT!** YOU KNOW IT. YOU KNOW WHAT I AM DON'T YOU. **I AM A MONSTER. A BEAST JUST SAY IT!** " She roars at the detective.

Taking a step back, "Korra I-"

"GET OUT OF MY FACE! **DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN!** " Smashing in the wall with her fist.

Asami couldn't say anything back.

She didn't know what to do or say so she simply just ran back to her car holding back her tears. "I… I…" resting her head on the steering wheel, she was helpless. She was weak and the only thing she could do was cry. "How… how am I supposed to…" wiping away her tears and shaking her head, she took deep breaths to regain her composure.

But staying in her car didn't help anyone so she decided to go back home and think about what she could do to help Korra. Playing back what she just saw, Korra was removing the bullets from her body, there were only eight in the pan… eight? _"Wait… don't tell me…"_ she was shot by ten officers and none of them missed. And based on the reports there weren't any bullets at the crime scene meaning that, "T-That means there's still two… I, I need to help her!"

Asami knew what she had to do.

By the time she arrived at her apartment, she immediately went inside and grabbed her duffle bag filling it with extra clothes. She then grabbed her backpack and filled it with some medical supplies and food that would help with blood loss and well, hunger. And fortunately for the detective, she had the next day off so she had more freedom to do whatever she pleases. Once she double checked her items, she decided to get a fresh start and took a shower before taking a nap.

She **was** going to help Korra whether or not she wanted it.


	15. Restarting

AN: Once again, idk if you read my note but sorry for the late post! DX

Enjoy and happy new years!

* * *

Ch 15: Restarting

Asami arrived at Korra's place right at sunrise when it was nice and early. She pulled over in her car a good distances away before grabbing her bags and snuck inside. Seeing that Korra was sound asleep, the detective managed to set down her things in the corner. Sitting next to her bed, Asami couldn't help but frown because Korra looked exhausted as she slept, slightly snoring with her mouth agape. Asami ended up watching over her sleeping face until Korra made a helpless yelp. Her brows scrunched down and she started becoming restless. Her breathing became more haggard and she started tossing around.

Noticing her distress, Asami leaned forward trying to wake her up. "Korra... Korra wake up you're having a bad dream wake up!" Shaking her shoulder, "KORRA WAKE UP!"

The woman shot upwards gasping for air, panting for a hot minute until she regained her breathe. "Huh… it's you…. I thought I told you to not come back…" pushing her blanket aside and getting up.

"Korra. I want to help you and whether or not you want it, I **will** help you." Looking straight into her eyes filled with determination.

As her shrouded blue eyes looked straight into Asami's light green eyes, Korra recalled the memories they shared which had just resurfaced. She remembered the pain of leaving her behind, the fun times and kisses they shared, the pain in her eyes when she had… took away her father's life. And even last night, the hurt in her eyes were so similar and all the more unbearable. But even so… Asami is the daughter of **that** man. How is Korra supposed to process her feelings?

 _Korra loved her._

The time they spent together was priceless and made her life seem… seem normal. She wasn't some monster or info broker. She was herself, just another woman deeply in love. But, she did the unforgivable and crossed a line she possibly shouldn't have. However, after everything she's been through, would that man have really repent his sins? Korra couldn't imagine this let alone think about it.

 _Asami was innocent._

Hiroshi was a sly man and knew his daughter well. That's why… she didn't know. Korra knew Asami had nothing to do with her father's heinous crimes. Yet because of this very reason, how and what is Korra supposed to do? Feeling weak, Korra couldn't bare looking into her eyes anymore, afraid of dragging Asami into her own cruel and cold world. Tearing her eyes away from those beautiful pale green eyes, "Hmfp even if I forced you to leave you'd still come back wouldn't you?"

The detective nodded back in response.

Sighing, "Fine. Just don't get in my way." She starts heading into the bathroom to wash up.

Asami gave her a smirk knowing she won, her stubbornness was what made her a great detective after all. As Korra washed up, Asami went into her backpack and grabbed some food to prepare breakfast. She quickly opened the bag of bread and put together two sandwiches before looking back up. Her eyes immediately snapped open upon seeing Korra's body freshly showered body and almost dropped the food.

Stepping out of the shower, Korra wasn't wearing much clothes. She actually didn't own that much clothes and the only time she would wear a complete outfit was when she went into the city. In other words, she was practically naked expect for a sports bra accompanied by comfortable shorts. Drying her chestnut hair with a white towel, she looked up and noticed that the woman brought food.

Asami cracked an awkward smile, "I hope you like turkey sandwiches?"

Letting out a breathe, Korra walked over to the table and sat down. Asami then set a plate of food with a cup of juice in front of her and placed a similar set across from her's.

"Well… let's eat!" She says while smiling.

Trying to ignore her angelic voice, Korra had a face of skepticism before quickly sniffing her food, not fully understanding Asami's intentions. Her enhanced smell showed that there was nothing wrong and she was hesitant but also starving so she quickly digged in. It _has_ been a long time since she has had a proper meal that she forgot what it felt like.

Happiness.

Asami watched as Korra ate her sandwich. She looked like an adorable child scarfing down their favorite snack. She couldn't help but smile because it felt like things were normal again. After losing her father, Asami went through emotional torture. Trying to accept that her father had did those things… she knew she was going crazy. The guilt was too great for her but after some therapy sessions, she discovered that in order to bring some peace to herself, she had to correct his crimes. Thinking about what could be done, she donated a majority of her new wealth to the children who were hurt and sold the hospital to her business partner.

But, as for her damaged relationship with Korra… Asami wanted her back. She knew that Korra broke it off because of the recent turn of events but, if none of this had happened would they still have been together? Asami was earnestly in love and couldn't picture her life without Korra. She was determined to take her back and even if the world wouldn't accept her, she would. Korra belonged in this world… with her. However, she needed to earn her forgiveness for what her father had done and she would spend the rest of her life doing so if needed.

"Say Korra…"

"Mmfph?" She looks over with the sandwich stuffed in her mouth.

"I couldn't help but notice but last night…. there were eight bullets in the pan right? Where are the last two...?"

Korra finishes chewing and swallowed her food before speaking up. "Oh those, one of them is in my heart and the other one is somewhere in my back," she says nonchalantly while sipping her drink.

"W-WHAT! WAIT HOW- WHAT?!" She accidentally yells.

"I told you… I'm a monster," she states in a monotone voice.

"K-Korra…" after a moment of silence and deep thought, "W-Will... will you let me help you take them out?"

The beast immediately whipped her head up not believing what the woman had just said, "What did you just-"

"Korra. Will you please let me help you? I know, I am the daughter of that man who did beyond horrible things to you but… I want to help you. **Please** , let me help you. I have experience with basic surgical operations, I can help you."

Korra looked right into the her light green eyes. Even though her rational side was shouting no, something… some feeling inside of her was screaming. " _ **HELP ME. PLEASE, ANYONE HELP ME."**_

Asami reached over and grabbed Korra's hand, bringing to her heart. "I mean it from the bottom of my heart Korra. Maybe… maybe you are a monster. My father turned you into this… this beast. No one may ever understand you but Korra please, please believe me when I say that I love you. When you were gone and after learning that, that my father… I never felt so empty in my life before."

Her eyes were tearing up and Korra couldn't help but think how beautiful she was.

"My father was a criminal and he **hurt** the person I love… I, I can't ask him why or even… even **demand** an answer." Grasping her tan hand tighter, "I would have made him explain to me how, how sick he was… why? How could he? I would have **made** him apologize to you, to everyone! I'm sorry Korra. I am so, _so_ , _**so**_ sorry for what he did to you. And, please know that I will always accept you for who you are. You are you. I don't care if you're some monster. To me, you are just Korra. My girlfriend. The one I love more than myself," her hand was shaking as the tears threaten to spill out her heart.

Korra opened her mouth, she couldn't form any words. She sat there frozen as Asami leaned in and wiped away Korra's tears. "W-Wha… when was I…" tears were falling nonstop. The beast didn't know why she was crying. Asami walked over and pulled her into a tight hug while patting her back gently as she began crying with her in silence. "I-I… I, Asami I don't… why…?"

"Shhh, it's okay Korra. You don't have to say anything, it's okay…" they sat there for what felt like an eternity and Korra was speechless. She didn't know that she was capable of crying. Her heart had broken into a million pieces a long time ago and those words… they were the one thing she needed to hear. She was used to dealing with her emotions alone but now… she felt vulnerable. She felt weak. Asami's words cut through the thick layer of ice that covered her heart.

"Asami…. I…" giving up, Korra pulled herself up face to face with the detective. She didn't have any words to say. She felt, safe… this was the first time in her life that she ever felt like this before. Words were useless and the look on their eyes said it all. Korra simply leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her warm lips. Nothing has ever felt so right before. Korra knew that this woman was going to become her sense of reason and desire. She knew that it was dangerous but she allowed herself to become entangled with her love. Softly pulling away from the kiss, Korra rested her forehead on her's. "Okay… I'll… I trust you Asami."

The detective smiled before kissing her lips one more time. "Thank you Korra… thank you for believing me. I love you."

After they finished their meals, they both moved into the medic room Korra had prepared for injuries. As she sat on the medical table, Korra couldn't help but feel worried. Removing the bullets had always made her beast side come out from the extreme pain and she snapped most of the times. But then again, she didn't take any painkillers or nubbing meds which Asami brought over. That didn't really make her any more relieved though.

Asami placed all of her medical supplies off to the side of the counter and put on gloves up until her wrist. She was about to apply the anesthetic when Korra stopped her, "Wait! I still don't think this is a good idea… I-I can't really control myself that well." She says with voice filled with concern.

Looking into her eyes, "Well… I rather have you let loose on me then anyone else out there. Besides, I prepared everything that's needed so no point in stopping now! Hurry up and lie down!" Korra frowned before complying the girl.

"Do you know where it's lodged in?" She asks while rubbing her back trying to find the spot.

"Mmh… it's in my lower back right across from my stomach."

Asami hummed in response while rubbing the anesthesia. "Okay you ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be…"

Using a surgical scalpel, the detective proceeded to slit an opening where she felt a bump. She then carefully probed her back and quickly found it. Grabbing the medical tweezers off from the side, she carefully removed it and placed it in the pan with a soft clink.

"Okay done."

Korra was relaxed before opening one eye upon hearing her girlfriend. "Wait what? I didn't even feel that."

Asami chuckled, "Of course you goofball. I told you I'm experienced with 'simple procedures' so I know what I'm doing. Besides I did also use some heavy anesthetics," kissing her back.

"Hm… I kinda wish you found me earlier now, that would've saved me some time… and pain…"

Asami wiped off the remaining blood on her back and patched it with a large bandaid. "Did… did you want to remove the one that's in your heart… but I don't know how confident I am at that… it'd probably be better if you to go to a hospital-"

"Asami! You know I can't go to a hospital… besides I **refuse** to go there even if my life depended on it." Korra sat up brought her girlfriend into a hug. "Don't worry I'll be fine… I got shot ten times and even through the head…"

Her green eyes snapped open and Asami pushed back her chest, "Wait you what-"

Placing her finger at on her lips, " **And** , yet here I am. If ten bullets can't kill me than you won't… don't worry, I trust you. I'm just worried about going crazy on you… I, I don't want to hurt you and I doubt I'll handle this well, even with your medical supplies…" looking down sadly at her feet.

Re-hugging her lover, "Okay… let's do this…"

After setting everything up again, Korra had extra restraints that strapped her down to the table. Taking some deep breaths, Asami prepared herself for the worst. "You ready…"

"Yup…"

Asami's hand was shaking as she brought it up to Korra's chest. Taking another deep breath, she winced before cutting her open. Korra winced upon contact but controlled herself pretty well. Things quickly got messy as Asami used a medical clamp to keep her chest open. She felt sick upon seeing Korra's beating heart before she steadily cutting it open. Korra gritted her teeth even more and her eyes flashed gold. Her pupils dilated sharply and she was trying to resist snapping at Asami but when she cut open her heart, she let out a loud roar.

"AAAAAAAARGHHH!"

Asami flinched backwards and dropped the scalpel. "I-I'm sorry! Korra I-"

Drawing blood in her palms, Korra took a deep breath fighting back her bloodthirsty instincts. "I-I'm fine… just… go…"

Immediately grabbing another scalpel, she quickly cut open her heart. As she watched as Korra's heart bled out while her's was thundering like crazy. Then after a few moments of probing, she found the bullet and took it out. Throwing it onto the pan, she urgently stitched Korra up. Grunting, Korra's body was incredibly tense and she tore apart some of the restraints before losing focus of everything.

She fainted.

"K-Korra?" shaking her body, "Korra… KORRA!"

After some unknown amount of time, Korra groaned since her body felt like led before wincing while opening her eyes. It took a few moments for them to focus but once it did, she sat up. Noticing some weight, she looked down to her side and Asami was sleeping on her legs. She smiled feeling warm. It felt as if some weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Reaching out, Korra stroked her luscious raven hair before Asami mumbled something and woke up.

"K-Korra?" Sitting up, relief overcame her before she quickly pulled Korra into a tight hug. "Y-You're okay! You're okay!"

Laughing slightly, "Of course… s-sorry did I knock out?"

Hitting her shoulder, "You've been sleeping for a whole day now. What the heck!" Punching her again, "You scared the shit out of me!"

Making a lopsided grin, "S-Sorry… sometimes I recover quickly and sometimes it takes a while…"

Resting her head on Korra's chest, "Geez Korra… I almost had a heart attack…"

"Sorry…"

"... but hey, at least you didn't break my heart."

Asami looked up, "You didn't just…"

Sticking her tongue out slightly, "Maybe… maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"Why you-"

Korra silenced her with a kiss.

"Mmfp…"

Asami relaxed into the kiss and reciprocated it with pleasure. Then, after their kiss got more passionate, they repeatedly switched kissing angles again and again. Letting out a subtle moan, Asami pushed Korra down onto the mattress.

"Mmh… Korra."

* * *

AN: Also another sorry! DDDX the smut chapter will be a day late cause I work soon (like 10 mins from now, still not ready ehh) and I work a full shift tomorrow in the morning. I'll try to get them lemons to drop tomorrow so hang tight!


	16. Deflowering (Smut Bonus)

Heyo I'm back *smirks* let's go smut time~ finally dropping the lemons and awkward hashtag first times! *smirks while winking* LOL

* * *

Ch 15.5: Deflowering

Asami's tongue slipped into Korra's mouth as they deepened their kiss, rubbing and sucking away. They both let out an muffled moan and heat Asami felt was practically burning her inside out as she unconsciously grinded her body against Korra's, desperate for more.

Her lovely beast on the other hand, couldn't stop herself from feeling up Asami's amazing curves. Exploring her body up and down, her plumpness and _amazing_ scent was enticing Korra beyond tenfolds. Breaking from the kiss, her inner beast was coming out and she seductively bit and pulled Asami's lower lip. Her beautiful girlfriend let out a hot breath and hard moan. Feeling completely aroused, Korra's lower region harden painfully with desire.

Breathing in her ear, "Asami… are you… are you sure you want to do this? I… we…" she says while letting out a short breaths. "Once we start I don't know if I can control what's inside of me…"

Taking in her situation while gazing into her wondrous, clear blue eyes. "Yes… I am sure Korra. I, I don't want to be alone anymore…" burying her face into Korra's neck. "I know we have a lot to talk about and plenty of things to sort out but I… I feel so helpless and alone. I can't take losing you any longer… please, I want you… I want proof that you need me." Asami weakly whimpers into her neck.

Korra felt some teardrops on her neck before she hugged Asami tightly, "Okay…"

Taking dominance, Korra flipped their positions and pinned down her lover onto the mattress. She could feel her heart thundering in her chest from simply just the thought of making love to Asami. Oh how much she _dreamed_ and wanted to have sex with her since the beginning. Leaning down, she claimed what was hers and pleasurably sucked on Asami's plump lips, resuming their passionate kiss before slipping in her tongue.

"Mmh…"

Engrossed with the pleasure, Asami felt this burning desire she has never felt before. The sensation of Korra on top of her and pinning her down, the rough grip on her own body and even the amazing kiss, the maiden felt so aroused and blessed.

As Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck, Korra broke free from their contact and let out a low growl. She grit her teeth lustfully and her eyes turned completely gold. Looking down at Asami with those piercing eyes, Korra slowly licked her lips making Asami shiver.

Initially, Asami didn't know why or what she felt when she first encountered the Avatar. It had probably had something to do with being unsettled but not in the bad way… but still that wasn't the case this time. On the contrary, she found it extremely erotic. _"Korra is getting this excited… for me, she needs me!"_ She felt her lower region grow numb and wet at Korra's display of power and aggression.

Korra leaned down and Iicked her tender neck before biting down hard. Asami winced at the pain but after Korra left her mark, she quickly sat up and striped them of all of their clothes. At the sight of her naked girlfriend, Korra started panting unbearably. The state of her lover's arousal was already suffocating as it is and here her erection was throbbing uncontrollably, wanting more. Resting her forearms on each side of her lover's head, the beast licked her lips before attacking the markless side of Asami's pale neck. Making her way up to her ear, she nipped and pulled at it softly while roughly grinding against Asami's pale body.

By how desperate Korra was kissing, there was without a doubt going to be a deep bruise on her neck, no, her entire body but, Asami didn't care. She couldn't help but moan at the pleasurable sensation. Her head was completely up in the clouds as she embraced Korra's muscular back before reaching down for her manhood. Gripping her throbbing shaft, she started stroking it up and down before her breath hitched from pain because of Korra biting her neck again.

"Mmh Korra…" clawing her back, Asami took Korra's reaction as a good thing so she increased her pace, jerking her off as Korra rocked in her hand. The maiden earnestly enjoyed the sensation of her lover's burning erection in her hand. It was thick, hard, pulsing and scorching hot. And that sensation on her chest… she enjoyed Korra's erect nipples rubbing against her own chest.

Korra was desperate but it seemed like she wasn't trying to rush things. She was taking her time… exploring Asami's body. But as much as the older woman loved it, it was becoming unbearable. She shivered when Korra bit her ear lobe before noticing the abundant amount of precum that was dripping out from Korra's lower head. Completely intoxicated by Korra scent, she felt weak before returning the favor and bit down hard on Korra's neck, marking and causing her neck to bleed.

Officially done with their teasing pace, "Mmh I want you… now!" Asami demands while breathing into her ear with a hoarse breath. Hungry for more, she started nipping away at Korra lovingly before watching her fresh mark slowly disappear before her eyes.

Korra lets out a hungry growl as she sits up and pulls Asami to the edge of the bed. Kissing her pale skin, she hastily made her way down and took in her nipple, sucking and biting it. Asami let out a wonderful moan as her beast ate her. "Korra… that's not what I meant! I want you inside, now!" Spreading her own legs eagerly.

Korra closed their distance and rubbed their breasts together while spreading the girl's wet folds while rubbing her clit. Things quickly got wetter and Asami let out a desperate moan. Then after playing with Asami's messy vulva, Korra eventually slid in two fingers effortlessly into her sex.

Asami's reaction was immediate, "MMH Korra! **No, NOW**! Not your fingers! I want your dick in me now!"

Her girlfriend begged and Korra obeyed, quickly slipping out her slimy fingers. She started rubbing her entire length against her lubricated folds and resumed kissing her girlfriend while lining up her tip against her sex. Nuzzling it against her entrance, Korra slowly pushed in her head and grunted as she did so. Breaking free from their kiss, she couldn't help but release a hungry growl before slamming into her lover in one fell swoop. Asami yelped and once she was flush against Korra's base, Korra noticed that something tore before smelling some blood which slowly trickled out of her sex.

Korra's eyes snapped open, "A-Asami… y-you're a virgin?"

Letting out a quiet chuckle, "S-Supriseee?" She musters trying to hide the pain in her voice while wrapping her legs around Korra's hip.

"Asami…" Korra gritted her teeth suppressing her desire to fuck her lover senselessly as her shaft twitched unbearably. "T-Tell me when you're okay, okay?" Hugging Asami tightly.

Asami sighed, "Korra… please? I want you. It's okay, I don't mind. I want to feel the pains of losing my virginity. Please?" She cooes into her beast's ear.

Korra's shaft twitched with anticipation but she didn't want to hurt Asami. That's why the beast settled for kissing her lips before Asami got mad and roughly jerked her hips back and forth beneath her.

Releasing her lips with a pop, "Asami… don't it's going to hurt."

Asami reached down and grabbed Korra's firm ass cheeks. She started guiding them in and out before leaning up to whisper into Korra's ear. "You can either _**fuck**_ me or we're stopping."

Korra's brow twitched at that, as much as she didn't want to hurt Asami she wanted, no, _needed_ to have sex with her. _"Asami's giving me permission… it's… okay right?"_ She quickly pushed herself up and looked into Asami's eyes. They were so pure and innocent yet filled with lust. She could trust them. "O-Okay… just tell me if it really hurts okay?"

"I will… just fuck me already!"

With that, Korra caved it. She let loose her inner desires and readjusted herself before starting a slow and rhythmic pace. It was wet, warm and tight… Asami's scent was driving Korra crazy and she cracked. The beast leaned down into Asami's neck and focused on thrusting. The way Asami's lubricated and velvety walls were wrapping around her shaft… it was unbearable. She was just so tight, so wet and scorching hot.

Tightening her legs around Korra's hips, she couldn't help but moan her lover's name. "Korra…" Asami was thoroughly pleased by Korra's libido and eagerness despite the sharp, burning pain.

Korra increased her pace and a rapture of loud, wet and slimy noises starting echoing in the room. She was utterly lost with how blissful this felt. The beast couldn't help but pant before her pupils dilated becoming more sharp. Quickly losing control over herself, Korra started thrusting harder and faster, smacking sexes together causing the bed to creak.

Yelping at the sensation, "Korra!"

The maiden winced from the burning pain and clawed her back. It didn't help that Korra couldn't hear Asami's words nor feel any of the pain that she was causing. Her lover had lost all senses of her rationally and was groaning painfully as she somehow thrusted even harder and harder.

"AAH… KORRA!"

Whimpering Asami bit down on Korra's shoulder, crying from the pain of being torn apart. She knew Korra gave in to her inner instincts and gave up on getting her attention. So, the only thing she could do was trying to relax and focus on the slight pleasure she felt. It may have felt like she was being torn apart but the way Korra was filling her up… it was intoxicating. Panting short breathed, Asami only dug her nails deeper into Korra's back while the bed rocked vigorously.

Before long, the beast grunted and howled from the pleasure of Asami's sex clenching down on her. She was approaching climax and panted harder while roughly pumping her girlfriend eager to cum.

"A-Asami!"

Shuddering, Korra slams her shaft deep inside Asami's sex as she came. Her shaft was pulsing and twitching like crazy as she released her seed into the detective. Breathing haggardly, Korra calmed down and slowly regained her senses. Her eyes widen when she realizes what she has done. "A-Asami oh my god…. wha-what have I done..." Tears starting welling in her golden eyes.

There was a mixture of blood and semen that was dripping from Asami's sex. Korra immediately pulled out causing even more fluids to pool out. "I-I AM SO SORRY WHAT HAVE I-" tears began falling from the beast's eyes.

Looking into her girlfriend's fear filled eyes, Asami felt her heart squeeze. "K-Korra it's okay. Don't worry I'm okay!" Wrapping her arms around the younger girl's neck, she pulled her down into hug. "Yeah… I might be bleeding but that's only because my hymen tore… don't worry I'm okay. And I'm birth control to so you don't have to worry about _that_..."

"I-I just hurt you… a-and what if you become…" Tears were dripping down onto Asami's chest. She couldn't hear anything that her beloved was saying because she was lost in fear and anxiety.

"Korra…" she started rubbing her back. "Baby it's okay," kissing her head, "I'm okay. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would... it felt good part way actually. And as I said earlier on I'm birth control so I won't get pregnant. I'm okay Korra. I'm okay. I love you."

Korra looked like a sad, hurt, wolf puppy making Asami's heart twing and flutter at the same time. She ended up nuzzling into her pale neck and they laid in that position for some time so she could relax. And as she breathed into her neck, Asami just simply stroked Korra's back allowing her lover to feel at ease. The beast gradually became less tense and started repeatedly kissing her lover apologetically.

"I-I am so sorry I lost control. You're just so beautiful and you felt so good… I couldn't stop myself," kissing the base of her neck.

"Korra… stop apologizing! Besides I was the one who urged you on to have sex with me even though it was my first time… I just wasn't used to anyone let alone your size." Unconsciously biting her lips at the thought of Korra's manhood, "I'm sure once I adjust, I'll want you to be rough." She giggles while kissing her head, "Not to sound old but we're both still young so I'm pleased to know you have a wild sex drive... I'll been pent up myself to you know."

Korra smiled before letting out a soft sigh as she moved down to her damage. Lifting up Asami's leg, she moved down to her vulva and kissed her lower lips. Asami whimpered from the stinging pain and tensed up. Immediately pulling away, Korra felt guilty. She didn't mean to hurt her girlfriend and went back up to her face and licked away her tears. Feeling embarrassed Asami's blushed before they both looked each other in the eyes. They made a innocent smile before Korra leaned in for a kiss.

"Mmh…" this kiss was the longest, slowest, and most sensual kiss they've ever had.

As they took their time and enjoyed it, Asami rocked over and brought Korra down to her side. She pushed herself up and leaned over on top of the younger girl, deepening their kiss. "Mm… I love you Korra." She says in between their kiss again and again

"I love you too Asami…"

They ended up kissing each other all night long until they both fell asleep in each other's arms. By the time the next morning rolled around, they were both snuggling with each other completely naked. The two love birds were in a tight hug and Korra was breathing softly before Asami woke up first. She yawned before glancing down to see Korra's cute sleeping face and smiled. She quickly kisses her on the cheek before attempting to make her way to the bathroom.

"!"

After standing up, her legs immediately gave out on her from the pain of losing her virginity. She almost fell down expect Korra suddenly caught her from behind and pulled her into a tight back hug.

Looking over her shoulder, "S-Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

Korra glanced down and saw her semen mixed with blood dripping down her pale legs. She let out a sad huff sporting a sad expression before lifting Asami up princess style.

"K-Korra?! What are you-"

Silencing her with a kiss, "It's my fault you can't stand properly. Come on, let me help you clean up."

Letting out a soft sigh, "Korra I only lost my virginity... it's not a big deal. It'll heal so you don't feel guilty about what you did. I love you. I want to have sex with you. I love who you are, wild side included." Pecking her cheek.

"But…"

"No buts. We're finally dating again and no more secrets between us… okay? I don't want you to hold back for any reason, please…" eyeing Korra lustfully while rubbing her finger on her chest.

Korra pouted as she walked towards the bathroom before sighing slightly. "Fine well until you're healed I won't let you move around so much if I can help it okay?" Pushing the door open with her foot. "Here I'll help up clean up." Setting her down on the bathtub wall.

"Korra… that's not necessary…"

Korra eyed her with this look that made Asami's heart skip a beat.

"Hah… fine but, once we're out in public no helping me alright?"

"Mrgh…"

Asami gave her the look this time and Korra knew she wouldn't take no for an answer so she hummed with some disapproval. She was becoming seriously and dangerously overprotective of her lover. The beast was most definitely **very** attached to Asami.


	17. A Fresh Start

Ch 16: A Fresh Start

It was late in the afternoon and the two love birds had fallen asleep after making passionate love. They were both comfortably sound asleep and Korra was tightly spooning Asami from behind while snuggling into her neck. As she softly snored away, she unconsciously nibbled Asami's neck a couple times with her arms firmly wrapped around Asami's toned stomach. Meanwhile the detective on the other hand was fully relaxed in Korra's possessive gestures nuzzling back into her body.

Eventually, Asami groggily roused first before smiling in Korra's warmth and reached down to softly rub her lover's hand with her thumb. Enjoying and savoring this moment, Asami couldn't be any happier since, after all, it has been such a long time since the detective has a good night's sleep. Who could blame her for basking in her lover's scent, touch and warmth? She felt loved, needed and, most importantly, not alone. That's why she couldn't stop the smile on her face even if she tried. But, as her cute beast slept soundly by her side, Asami couldn't help but let her thoughts wander off after everything that has happened in such a short yet long period of time.

"Korra…"

Playing back their first encounters… the vigilante, the Avatar. Raava, the jack of all trades. Korra, her beloved girlfriend. Remembering everything, Asami wondered how she got caught up in all of this. Truthfully speaking, it all started back when Asami was just a child who witnessed her mother being unjustly murdered by a viel thief right before her very eyes. Both her dad and herself were horrible shaken of course but when she looked back at everything now, it should've have been obvious.

The subtle hints that her father was changing.

As a child she didn't quite understand what he was doing with all of those chemical compounds and equations… Hiroshi had abruptly become "diligent" and "earnest" with protecting and saving lives whereas Asami's path was filled with nothing more but the desire to punish and stop criminals. He changed. Just like herself, he had changed. That is why when she was an adult, she should have known. Her father's will to "help" people… she had assumed that it was from the guilt of not being able to save her mother those years back but, because of that she missed that his "desire" had actually changed into a obsession.

The "hints" were always there.

But, even if she did know, that alone wasn't going to stop and do anything for anyone. Maybe… maybe that's why she had felt that strange feeling of purpose when she was initially assigned with the task of catching the Avatar. Like father like daughter after all, she had oldly become obsessed with tracking down the Avatar because something inside of her was telling, no, demanding her to solve this case.

It was strange.

Ever since she was little, Asami always had had felt like something was missing in her life. She felt… empty? Insecure? She never understood what it was and simply thought that it was from the stress and business as a detective… but, something clicked when she had run into the Avatar. She felt this deep desire and purpose burning their her veins. And their first encounter, her eyes… honestly thinking back to it now, Asami wasn't afraid of Avatar's golden eyes. Sure, they may have reminded her of a "beast" or monster that you'd see in horror movers but she wasn't actually afraid. Deep down inside the detective knew that this person wasn't a threat to her. But, there was no way her inner detective would allow this thought.

That's why when she met the Avatar again, as Raava, it clicked to her. The same vibe she got from those gold eyes were the same as Raava's cyan eyes. Safety. She felt strangely safe so it creeped her out but, there's no way she would ever let herself admit it due to her nature as a detective. Where ever you go, there is no place that is truly safe. People can't be trusted… just like her father. That's why back when Raava was going to leave at the office, Asami had half lied and half hoped that Raava would prove her wrong and that she can't be trusted with that "impossible" test.

There was no way that a stranger could prove her wrong and make her feel safe… right?

But, the more she got to know Korra, there was something about her that seemed toxic yet enchanting. Asami wanted her. She knew that Korra was hiding something but she also knew that the younger woman felt the same as her. They were both equally afraid of falling for each other yet it was inevitable. Then, after everything that has happened, Asami found out the truth. At least, half of the story until she found about her father. Everything was complex and confusing but it made sense. It always did bug Asami since she knew that Korra was truly kind deep down inside so persona, the Avatar, didn't make sense.

Korra did what she had to do. No, she did what only she could do. Only her. Only Korra, the victim of her father's crimes and experiments. It was up to her to judge Hiroshi Sato… she deserved it, but…

Yes, murdering him wasn't the answer. Yet it was.

Yes, Asami could've arrested him. Then what?

But, what would that leave Korra with? Even if he was rotting away in jail it wouldn't do anything for her. Fact is, Hiroshi would have most likely enjoyed watching his experiment live on. He may have even plotted a way of escape. So, would he have truly become remorseful being in jail for the rest of his life? If Asami couldn't stop him from becoming like this for the longest time, what does having his secret exposed do for everyone?

What would this leave them with?

In the end, there were too many variables to consider so Asami needed to let go and move on. Korra had moved on. She had chosen to live the path of a murderer, a punisher to those sinful criminals living in the shadows. She chose her role. So where does this leave Asami? She learned the truth. An unbearable amount of guilt was born from this but she couldn't let them stop her. There was just far too much begging and forgiving that needed to be done. That's why she did only what she could do, finding Korra.

Korra.

That's right, Asami had decided to live for her. To ensure that she gets the life that was robbed from her just like how that sick man took her mother away. But, it different of course since Korra had lost everything. She was robbed of everything possibly good before she could experience it yet, here she was. Even if it was strange… abnormal some might even say but Korra chose her. Korra chose her. She could've just left everything behind and leave the city but she chose to stay with her.

So, how is Asami supposed to deal with this?

The maiden had given up some of her morals that she swore to as a detective to be with Korra. And, she would continue to break them if it meant protecting her. It was dangerous… troubling but this was what Asami decided. Even if the whole world were to go up against Korra, she would do everything to protect… can she protect her?

Letting out a soft breath, Asami shifted which caused Korra to twitch and grumble. Feeling a bit sorry since she had woken up her girlfriend, Asami turned around and puckered her lips. Korra, who was half awake, smiled before leaning forward and pecked her on the lips.

"Hmm… what's wrong? Why are you… restless?"

Asami blinked, "How'd you…" Korra made this sad smile before she quickly remembered why and let out a breath. "Right sorry, still not used to you being…" smiling adorably, "Superhuman."

Raising a brow, "Superhuman?"

"Well what else do you want me to call you? The oh so inhumanly strong and monstrous Avatar is "'dead"' and I'm obviously not going to call you a beast (well you're my cute little beast) so… that just leaves Korra, babe, baby and my superhero."

Korra grumbled before opening her mouth, "That's-"

Asami gave her that look with a brow raised.

Feeling defeated with a pout, "Fine… super it is…"

"I thought so," smirking while moving down her hand to rub Korra's thigh. "Mmh well, to answer your question it's just… how should I put it? I'm just worried about you Korra. I don't know how long or am sure I can protect you… the RCPD aren't made of fools…"

Feeling a slight blush, "(Protect me…) mmh, what do you mean?"

"You see when you were gone, they were putting two and two together and they somehow managed to connect the Avatar with Raava."

Now frowning slightly, "Ah… I see."

"I know… there's that but then there's also, Mako and Bolin. They seemed to have put some things together… or well, they at the very least have their suspicions."

After a few seconds of silence, "I see…" Korra solemnly says knowing that if the world discovers her identity as the Avatar, she can't be with Asami.

Fully turning her body over, Asami faced Korra and kissed her chastity. "Don't worry…" giggling slightly, "I actually may or may not have tampered with some minor details before I came so, due to 'inconclusive and circumstantial evidence,' they will be disregarding Raava as the suspect ergo you as well."

Korra rose a brow at this, "Wait, what? How?"

Looking down at Korra's chest, Asami started leaving a trail of kisses from her neck down. "Mmm… well… I may or may not have… replaced and removed some evidence."

Her clear blue eyes snapped open. "You did what! B-But you… you're a cop, Asami Sato!"

Climbing on top of Korra, Asami made her way down while grazing her teeth along on her lover's beautiful mocha skin. "I only did what was… right." Pushing apart her legs, "Now enough talk, I'll tell you more later… right now I want to use my tongue for something else."

Korra bit her lip before letting out a low growl. "That's a promise then okay?"

Asami smiled warmly before smirking while Korra let out a yelp. Then, after some time from their morning activities… they took a shower and were finally finishing getting dressed. Asami was a step ahead of Korra, wearing her favorite red blouse and black tight jeans, and was in the middle of drying her hair with a towel. But, she suddenly yelped when Korra abruptly wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, "Korra! What are you- AAH! Stop that tickles!"

Korra was giggling while tickling Asami's stomach. "What? I'm doing nothing."

Laughing nonstop, Asami dropped the towel. "K-Korr...rra! Stop! Ahaha! Baby…. ple...asee ahahha!"

Grinning with a bright smile, "There we go! There's that smile I love!"

A tear was pretty much falling out of Asami's eyes as she leaped forward and turned around. "Korra! Come on I still feel a bit weak from last night!" Her legs were slightly bend and she was leaning against the wall for support.

Wincing slightly, "R-Right… sorry babe…" Korra musters while pouting like a hurt puppy.

Feeling warm, Asami quickly stepped forward and pulled Korra into a sloppy hug. Resting her forehead on her's, "Mmh… love you."

Korra blushed cutely before smiling, "Love you too…"

They properly hugged and enjoyed a comfortable silence before Asami spoke up, "Well… it's probably time we go now. I have to get back to work in a few hours…"

Korra raised a brow with some confusion.

"A night shift," Asami answers while shrugging slightly, "I was supposed to work a while ago but well… I sent a message to my team and told them I'd be coming in later. They were pretty much understanding expect my therapist was a bit concerned."

Korra's brows immediately furrowed deeply, "Therapist? Asami… I… you…"

The detective frowned slightly, "Mmh… right… I haven't told you yet. Well… I went through a really tough time after you… well, you know and I needed help."

Korra cupped Asami's cheek with one hand while holding her hand with the other, "..."

Asami smiled before nuzzling into her hand, "Don't worry… I'll tell you later okay? I promise but right now I just want to go back home with you." Grabbing Korra's hand, she turns her face and kisses her palm. "I'm okay… we'll have our talk soon so for now let's just enjoy that we're back together. Okay baby?"

Despite how much Korra wanted to pin Asami down and encourage her to tell her everything, the look in Asami's beautiful light green eyes said everything. It showed her that everything was alright. There was sincerity and Korra felt warm. "Okay…" With simply one word, Korra trusted Asami. Her eyes had told her everything she needed. Asami wasn't going to leave her. She knew that something had happened to her, changed her, but she wasn't going to pressure Asami into telling her. She wasn't going to leave her and that's all Korra needed.

*a few weeks later*

It has been a couple of weeks now and Korra officially moved in with Asami. She had gathered all of her little belongings and finally left her warehouse for good to live like a normal citizen. But of course, she technically didn't have a job so Asami was the breadwinner and despite Korra's reluctance, the detective ended up pampering her girlfriend by: buying her new clothes, cooking her homemade meals, every and any thing to make her feel more at home. And even though Korra had time and time again whined to her lover that she didn't need of these things and that just her company was enough, Asami wasn't having it.

As life moved on, they made love time and time again and throughout this period, Korra started grumbling about getting a job since they were only living off of Asami's detective salary. It was enough… yet, not really. But after she finally convinced her girlfriend, Asami ended up using her connections and, due to her recommendation, Korra had been hired as an official consultant for the RCDP. She was against it, of course, due to her history but at the same time, it was perfect. She could still bring criminals to justice but with less leeway. This extremely annoyed her at first, but it meant that Korra could be with Asami more openly so, she didn't care.

As for the Avatar and serial kidnapping cases, the RCPD had released an official statement that the case was over and that Hiroshi Sato was the mastermind behind them. As for the accompliances, the Avatar had murdered them all and was then killed in action by the RCPD. Therefore, simplifying things the case was closed with a neat bow on top despite the few loose ends. Even if there were some uncertain facts, such as the reason behind the Avatar's motives, the RCPD wanted to close the case as soon as possible for the sake of not only their reputation but also for the security of the citizens. They were shocked about the news after all.

"... and… that's all I know Korra…" Asami says while looking at the floor too ashamed to look her girlfriend in the eyes, "I… I am truly and sincerely sorry for happened to you because of my father-" she choked before taking a deep breath, "I… I can't believe he did something so horrible to so many people… to you."

Korra sat there taking in the words her lover had said. She figured that Asami had found out the truth but wasn't expecting her to know pretty much everything… so, Korra just sat there silently for a few moments watching her girlfriend's guilt ridden eyes. "(She didn't do anything… she doesn't deserve this guilt…) Asami, I…" letting out a soft breath, she sat up from their couch and pulled her lover into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry for what you went through."

Asami eyes widen from shock and just when she was about to speak up, Korra cut her off.

"Listen, I know what your father did was 'horrible,'

trust me I know it by first hand but, you are not your father. You are Asami Sato. My wonderful, beautiful and fantastic girlfriend. He didn't deserve you, let alone deserve to put you through this."

Asami was speechless as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry that he betrayed you and left you to bear this guilt which is completely unrelated to you. He was just…" looking of the side.

Finishing her sentence, "A monster… a demon… unworthy of my love." She states with a tone of hate and bitterness.

Korra smiled softly before kissing her forehead, "Yeah… but please trust me when I say this, I don't blame you for what he did to me. At first… I jumped to conclusions when I found out that he was your father because I didn't know if you were involved with his experiments so, I did what I regret the most… I just let our relationship die without finding the truth. I gave up on us before I could talk to you and find out the truth."

"Korra… no… you- you did what anyone would and-"

Softly kissing her cheek, "I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. The man I killed… he wasn't your father. He wasn't the father you loved and knew. That was a different man and the one you love is in your heart. It's okay Asami… it's okay to still love your father and hate Hiroshi."

Asami wasn't aware that she had started crying until Korra rubbed her back. "I-I… Korra I…"

"No father would do such crimes to leave their daughter's health in the hands of a therapist… baby, you're hurt. Just like me… I honestly don't know how we'll work it out but, I do know this."

Cupping her face and bringing them eye to eye, "We have each other now." Laughing slightly with a small grin, "I know it's cheesy and lame but we do have each other now. You didn't give up on me and I… that's all I ever wanted… for someone to be there for me… to love me for who I am… and that's you. I swear on my life that I will protect you from anyone who tries to hurt you be it physical or psychological. I will protect you. "

Asami ceased to cry and Korra wiped away the residue of her tears before starting again, "You know, it's really strange for us to be together… the daughter of a monster who experimented on people. The result of his research who ended up taking away his life in cold blood… we shouldn't be together, yet, we are. We are bound by something more than just friends or lovers… you know? It's hard to explain and it's just this feeling I hold deep inside and it's like, like-"

"Fate… an unspeakable bond…" Asami sniffled before smiling back, "We were meant for each other…"

Flashing a big grin, "Yeah. Yeah we were." Nuzzling her nose against Asami's, "Come on, it's time for us to move on from our past… our fears… our insecurities… together. What do you say? No more moping around and if we ever get into a fight or have a problem, let's talk it out?"

"I… I would love that Korra."

Still flashing a big smile, "Me too. I love you Asami."

"I love you too."

Looking into Korra's mesmerizing eyes, Asami slowly brought her lips up to Korra's. They looked into each other's eyes feeling safe and warm before closing them and gave each other a chaste kiss. It felt right and the both of them were right where they belong. In this city filled with crime. In this city filled with unknown secrets. In this city filled with friends and opportunities.

It was right.

* * *

AN: I know this is low key a mini recap chap but I felt like it was necessary! Hopefully it sums up some of Asami's feelings of insecurity about Korra. And as for their talk, Asami isn't aware that she is still conflicted about her father because she did love her dad. Korra notices this of course and says what she says.

Stay tuned for more! Wrapping it up in two chaps and a mini teaser, Asami is going to be jelly in next chap! *smirks*


	18. Celebration Party

AN: Sorry for the late post! :((( my weekend was hectic as hell so I didn't have time to do anything! But, I swear I'll try to get the next chap on time! DX though, *smirks* the next chap will be some smut and I'll post it on valentine's day because why not?

* * *

Ch 17: Celebration Party

"Come on Korra! Wake up!" Roughly rocking her naked body, half covered by the blanket.

Korra grumbles into the pillow before sinker deeper into the mattress. Speaking in a muffled voice, "Ughhhh I don't wanna…"

Resting her hand on her hip with an eyebrow raised, "Really baby? We're going to be late if you don't get up now. I already gave you some extra time by showering and everything first."

"Ughh!" Lazily pushing herself up with her eyes glued shut, "Remind me why I have to go to this… what is it again?"

Sarcastically rolling her eyes, "I guess good old Raava isn't up to date these days…"

Letting out a huff while swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, "I'm kidding I'm kidding. It's that party thing where the whole police department celebrates their victories and gratitude at the end of the year right?"

"Mmhmm yup yup bingo now come on, go shower! We can't be late and I'll help you get ready once you're done. And don't worry about the clothes, I already picked some for you and it's in the bathroom."

"Okay okay," finally opening her eyes, Korra's mouth drops. "Wow… you look… so stunning." Making a genuine smile pleased by her girlfriend's beauty.

Asami was sporting an elegant scarlet dress that exposed her back and had a split towards the bottom that showed off her slender legs. She was also wearing some gold accessories and her usual simplistic amount of makeup with purple eyeshadow and ruby red lipstick. As the maiden watched her beast become enticed, she had a sly smile on her face as Korra sat up and pulled her in by the waist. They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Korra tried leaning in for a kiss.

"Ah ah ah," bringing up her finger to Korra's lips, "I just finished my makeup so no kissing until later."

Pouting clearly displeased, "Fine… but you sure I have to go… you know I hate social gatherings," Korra whines while tilting her head back.

Chuckling slightly amused, "Well you _**do**_ work for the RCPD now so of course you have to come. It's kind of required, you know, the typical company party _everyone_ has." Pushing Korra towards the bathroom, "Come on!" Slapping her ass cheek, "If you behave I'll reward you later." She purrs while biting her lower lip.

Korra's lungs resonate with approval, "Okay okay! Give me a second I'll be quick."

After Korra finishes, her hair was dripping water as she roughly dried it with a towel before getting into her clothes. "Okay Asami I'm done," she calls out before stepping out the bathroom.

Looking up from her magazine, Asami's eyes ate up Korra pleased by her choice. Her lover was sporting a simple yet classy white pair of dress pants accompanied by a light blue dress shirt with a white tie. "Hey, don't you look hot."

"Mmh…" Korra grumbles.

Letting out a soft breath, "Well…" she pulls Korra into a sloppy hug. "Come here, I'll fix your hair for you."

Korra reluctantly shuffled over to the chair and sat down. Then, as Asami ran her fingers through her short chestnut hair, her girlfriend spoke up. "You _sure_ I have to go?"

Brushing out her hair with a comb, "Not this again. Don't worry, you'll be fine! Besides most of the department loves you and you've helped a majority of them rather than do harm. Besides, just relax and eat the great food. You've got to give them that at least, it's pretty good and that'll be one less meal I'll be feeding you." Asami jokes while finishing the last touches, "Okay I'm all done."

Korra's lips were slanted, "Aww but I like your food." She casually says while glancing at the mirror before standing up and stretching.

Asami blushes at that compliment and quickly looks away. "Thanks… anyways we're gonna be late so let's go!"

Groaning miserably, she accepts her fate while sarcastically saying, "Okayyyyy."

They shortly arrived at the party without any issues and met up with the krew. Then after some small talk, Mako and Bolin excused themselves so only Korra and Asami were left. Luckily for Korra, they managed to enjoy a good amount of time together until some higher ranking officer called for the captain.

Feeling devastated, "Noooooo, don't leave me Asami! Mako and Bolin are chatting it up with the Beifong's so I don't wanna interrupt them. Please don't leave me! I don't wanna deal with strangers," pouting to the max.

Looking at her apologetically, "I'm sorry Korra but I really have to go talk to those… irritating men. Believe me I rather talk with you all night long but I have to go," releasing her hand. "I'll try to be quick okay sweetheart?"

Korra looked at Asami with her puppy dog eyes, "Okay… I'll just wait in that corner… all alone…"

"Love you're not making this any easier, I'll be back okay?" blowing a quick kiss, she turns her back and walks away into the crowd.

Standing there dejected, "Hah…. just great I'm all alone now." Korra ended up walking over to corner and waited patiently while spacing out until hearing a familiar voice.

"Korra!"

Looking up, Korra sees the person who called her name and blinked before recognizing who it was. Her face immediately lit up and she quickly started walking towards him. "Iroh!" She was grinning like crazy as they tightly hugged each other.

"Wow I didn't think I'd see you here. What brings the occasion?" He asks with a bright smile on his face before pulling away from the hug.

Rubbing her neck awkwardly, "Well… it's kind of a long story…"

Iroh glances left and right before making a charming smile. "I've got plenty of free time so I'm all yours."

Korra chuckled happily, "Alright… well, it all started…" she ended up telling him most of the highlights of what has happened recently. How she ended up in Republic City, how she found Hiroshi Sato and even about Asami. "And well, that's the jist of it…" she says shyly while rubbing her cheek that is slightly pink.

Iroh had a serious yet earnest face before smiling endearingly, "Hm… well that's my girl, I can't believe it, look at you growing all up and beating me to it." Quickly getting close and rustling her hair.

"Hey Iroh! You're messing my hair," pushing him off softly.

He chuckles happily once again before noticing that the people around them were staring. "Oh well it looks like we are apparently attracting a lot of attention. I know, how about we continue our conversation on the dance floor? We are at a party after all," holding out his hand.

Korra smiles, "Of course! I would be honored to dance with the _great_ , General Iroh!" She casually teases with a smug look.

"Oh shut it Korra."

Once they were in position holding each other, they started a slow waltz. Swaying back and forth they talked, caught up on each other's lives, and told stories after stories. And as they did so, neither of them noticed that they were dancing elegantly and perfectly matching each other's movements. So, because of their beautiful dance routine, none of them realized that they were attracting even more attention than before.

Whispering close to her ear, "Wait what, you were shot ten times?"

Korra gave him that look that practically spelled ' _really'_ on her face.

Blinking with a slant on his lip, "Well mmh yeah… that's nothing." Clearing his throat, "But what I don't understand though is how are you alive? You said it went through your brain and heart no? I'm not even sure I'd survive that…"

Korra awkwardly shrugs while pivoting to the left, "I don't know beats me, the only thing I remember was being consumed with hatred… things were seriously bad Iroh. Though… Asami helped me before it got worse. She pulled me out of that darkness and void of hatred…" smiling with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Iroh couldn't help but smile as well, "But you've finally found the one huh… I am truly happy for you Korra. I don't think I've seen you this happy since we… well you know..." reminiscing their past both of their eyes glowed with a sheen of sorrow.

"Thanks… I can't help but feel so happy now." Smiling yet again, "I'm sure I'd be helpless if I lost her."

"Korra…" they both stopped and looked into each other's eyes before snapping back to reality when they heard a thunder storm of applauds.

"Oh shit, right we were dancing. Whoops I completely forgot hahaha…" releasing Korra from their grip. "How about I go grab us some drinks or something. We'll continue our talk outside? I have something important I need to tell you…"

Feeling something was wrong, "Sure… of course no prob I'll just wait outside then."

*meanwhile*

During the entire dance routine, Asami stood there speechless. She completely ignored what her higher ups were saying and just stared at her girlfriend. _"Who the hell is that?! Why is he getting all touchy feely and close with_ _ **my**_ _Korra. She_ _ **belongs**_ _to_ _**me!**_ " She unconsciously clenched her fist while mindlessly responding to her superiors before finally watching her girlfriend walk away. She then quickly excuses herself and went after her towards the balcony.

Asami high tailed after Korra and then once she was outside, she called out to her. "Korra! Who- no, why do you know General Iroh?"

Slightly surprised by her sudden appearance, "Asami? I thought you were-"

"Just answer the question…" she says harsher than intended.

Feeling suddenly attacked, "He's, he's just…" pausing a moment to process her thoughts, "An old acquaintance of mines Asami."

"Acquaintance? That doesn't explain why you two were getting so friendly with each other! _(I've never seen Korra so happy with someone else like that before…)_ Acquaintances don't go dancing around like _that_ with each other. There's no reason **my girlfriend** should be getting the spotlight at this damn ball!" She starts raising her voice, "Why aren't you telling me the entire truth Korra! After all we've been through you're still not telling me everything!" Now practically yelling at her.

Completely flabbergasted, "Wha- Asami, I have never lied to you except when it had to do with that _part_ of me!" Becoming agitated, "No. You know what, I shouldn't have to explain myself to you. I don't know why you're being mean all the sudden but I shouldn't have to explain to you how I know everyone!" She turns around and starts storming off.

"KORRA! DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!"

Out of nowhere, a voice spoke up. "Korra? Who is this?" The source gets louder as a silhouette approaches them.

Looking to the side, "Iroh? What'd you… no, never mind let's go."

Asami calls out to her girlfriend one last time before they both disappeared back into the ballroom. Korra, of course, glanced back a few times before eventually sighing out loud. "Iroh I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to hear that."

Chuckling slightly,"No worries, was that Asami?" She nodded with confirmation as Iroh looked back in the direction they left. "Hm, well I'm not sure what to say? I mean she's really beautiful and all but well, how do I put it… she's different from what I imagined?"

Korra had a nervous smile, "I swear she's not normally like that! I don't know what happened everything was fine this morning… maybe she had something bad to eat?"

"Pfft! Korra come on there's no way! But, hmm… let's see." Thinking about it long and hard, it hit him like a bus, "Ah I got it! Maybe she was jealous!"

"Jealous?" Widening her eyes, "No way, what do you mean?"

"Korra, you still don't get it? No offense but I _am_ a military general so I'm sure plenty of people know me. So… people like observing those in power and then here I go dancing with a mysterious woman. We even made a 'big' scene so I'm sure she saw us."

"Ah!" Color started draining from her face.

"Go talk to her Korra, you haven't told her about me yet have you?"

Frowning, "Well no… I can't just…"

Iroh laughs, "It's okay Korra you can tell her. I don't want to be the one who makes his little sister's girlfriend break up with her for a ridiculous misunderstanding." Patting her shoulder, "Go on, she needs you. Besides she looks pretty scary too and I don't want my future sister-in-law to kill me later."

"Iroh! Wha- she's not- I haven't-"

Laughing big time, "Man I love you Korra you're too easy to tease! But seriously, go! I'm sure she's still cooling down outside."

Korra blushes big time, "F-Fine… I'll catch you later okay? We still need to talk about what you said earlier… but, for now I love you too Iroh." Smiling they hugged again before they exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes. But, as Korra walked back to the balcony she couldn't help but rub her neck nervously. "How should I… hah…"

*meanwhile*

Asami was still outside in the cold thinking to herself, " _Hah… what happened? Why did I get so mad? I didn't mean to yell at Korra, d-don't tell me I was jealous?!"_ Blushing a deep hue of red, _"Asami Sato! You are not the angry possessive type, what the heck woman!"_ Slapping herself on the forehead, she was scolding herself before jumping upon hearing her girlfriend's voice.

"Asami? Babe you still here?"

 _"Shit! She's back already?!"_ Asami completely froze not knowing what to do. She was planning to gather her thoughts before apologizing for her behavior. " _Ahhh what do I? Where can I hide? God ah!"_ The detective pivoted back and forth helplessly before Korra came outside.

"Hey baby… can we talk?" Korra says while slowly approaching the beauty.

" _(Asami apologize you idiot!)_ W-What do you want?" Wincing completely on the inside _,_ " _(You dumbass!)_ I don't want to hear any excuses…" turning her back on Korra, she couldn't face her with the guilt she felt.

Her beast frowns, "Asami… I'm sorry. Please don't be mad, I didn't think you'd be upset if I danced with someone… Iroh is really just a old friend. I promise there's nothing between us." She says while poking her head to the side, trying to look her in the eye.

Slowly turning to face her, " _(Why are you apologizing I need to say I'm sorry!)_ A-And…"

Reaching for her hand, "Asami… the reason I didn't tell you was because…" taking a deep breath, "Hah… it's because he's just like me…"

Asami blinked before cocking her eyebrow, "Wait- what? What do you mean?"

Frowning slightly, "Asami he… Iroh was a part of that experiment just like me… you know, he's a beast and… he is my closest friend from that group but he's more like an older brother to me. We helped each other out a lot during that time and we haven't seen each other since so we were just catching up. I swear our relationship is just that of siblings and nothing more." Pulling her into a hug.

Her pale green eyes widened, "Korra… I _(I can't believe I said something so horrible! I'm such an asshole!)_ I, I'm so sorry for how I acted. I don't know what happened there I just- you just-" letting out a breath, "I just don't like seeing you with other people than me… but, that doesn't excuse me for being an asshole to you. I'm such a horrible girlfriend for not trusting you… I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have acted that way and I shouldn't have yelled at you." Burying her face into Korra's neck, she hugged her back tightly.

Letting out a soft laugh, "Hey it's okay I'd probably do the same to… and… I'm sorry for saying that I shouldn't have to explain my relationships with you. You _are_ my girlfriend so you have every right to know. You're the only one who loves me for who I am so you deserve to know more than anyone else." Cupping her face, Korra leaned up and kissed her.

Asami melted in their kiss for a good moment before Korra asked, "Is there any way I can make up for being an ass?"

She blinked, "What, no I should be the one who-"

Korra shushed Asami with her finger, "Just say something."

She frowned slightly before giving in because of her puppy dog eyes, "Okay fine… umm, well… I guess I do have something in mind but I'll save your punishment for later." Kissing her check, "What about you? Do you have requests?"

" _(P-Punishment?)_ Uhh, um… a-ahem. W-Well maybe leaving here now would be nice?" Korra says while nervously grinning.

Asami bit her lip while eyeing Korra's pants, "Of course anything you want baby."


	19. Punishment (Smut Bonus)

Happy Valentine's day y'all (or single awareness day LOL)! But anyways as promised here you thirsty dawgs go! XDDD dropping those heavy lemons *smirks* mwuehahaha and just a note we got some light bondage, rough play and dirty talk, enjoy~

* * *

Ch 17.5: Punishment

"Um… babe… what is this?" Korra nervously asks while moving her hands causing the metal restraints rattle.

After they had come home from the party, they both striped down naked before Korra got _'tricked'_ by Asami.

"Mm, well… I've always wanted to ' _arrest'_ the Avatar so…" eating up Korra's naked body sprawled out on their bed, "And besides, you're the one who insisted on making it up to me and I kind of want to ' _punish'_ you for getting close to someone who _isn't_ me."

" _(Okay this is actually kind of hot…)_ W-What are you going to do?"

"Mmm…" purring while licking her lips seductively, "What to do what to do… well… as punishment I get to play with you however I want and you can't touch me."

Gulping hard, "That's not fair…."

Giving her a stern look, "Don't you _dare_ move baby otherwise I will immediately stop if you do."

Korra was thoroughly aroused by her partner's assertion of dominance. She usually _is_ the submissive one for obvious reasons so this was new. But still, that didn't mean that Korra wasn't nervous and was practically sweating bullets as she watched Asami's body sway towards her.

Asami couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her little beast all helpless and cuffed up. She actually managed to use her spare handcuffs and restrained each of Korra's wrist to the bedposts. Now, this was _definitely_ one of her erotic fantasies and she was utterly aroused knowing that Korra wouldn't defy her.

Slowly crawling on top of the bed, she teases her beast before taking in Korra's shaft, sucking and stroking away. It didn't take long for the maiden to start moaning as she bobbed up and down sucking Korra's phallic roughly. Slurping it loudly, she could feel her own nipples harden from excitement as Korra obeyed her and stayed perfectly still.

"Mrgh… ah! Asami!"

Feeling Korra's shaft pulse and twitch, she softly bites it before slipping it out from her mouth and began trailing the tip of her tongue along the tip of her head. And while doing so, she made eye contact while stroking with her base. "Korra… you're burning my lips," kissing and biting tenderly.

"Fuck! That feels good!" Shivering at pleasure, Korra winces while yanking on the cuffs.

Asami felt good, like _really_ good. She couldn't help but laugh deviously before saying, "I could get used to this…" opening her mouth wide, she started deep throating Korra's shaft. "Mmh," bobbing up and down she swirls her tongue in pleasant circles.

Korra painfully tugged at her restraints while pushing apart the mattress with her feet, "Shit! Asami I'm gonna-"

Asami quickly swiped the tip of her phallic with her tongue before getting up to straddled her lover. She was a wet mess, thoroughly enjoying how submissive Korra was before purring, "Ah ah ah, if you can't hold out until I cum first, I'm going to stop."

Korra pouted and groaned from the loss of Asami's warmth.

Not looking away from Korra's face, Asami watched her lover gulps as she lined up her sex with tip. "You ready?" Before Korra could respond, she slid down if one fell swoop. Letting out an exrotic moan, "Aahh! Yes Korra baby!" Enjoying the feeling of being spread wide, she melted as Korra burned her inside out.

The maiden then quickly positioned herself, placing her hands one each side of Korra head and purposely placed her breasts into front of her lover's face. As Korra pants lustfully, she began riding her lover vigorously, "AAAH! You're so deep Korra! Fuck AHH!" Practically jumping up and down and side to side all in the same random combinations.

Grunting, Korra roughly yanks at the cuffs and was having a _hard_ time not thrusting upwards to match her lover's pace. "Fuck! Asami you're squeezing me so tightly…"

"AH AHH AAAH! KORRA!" Wet and slimy noises were occupying the room as their sexes smacked against each other. Clap after clap, Asami was _definitely_ enjoying herself. The way Korra was being submissive _and_ the way she filled her up; it rubbed _every, single,_ sensitive nerve deep inside that she was close to climaxing.

Breath after breath, Asami leaned in closer and rubbed her breasts against Korra's face. She held on tightly to her beast and aggressively rode her lover, desperate to cum. However, Korra on the other hand was reaching her limit. She was on the verge of ripping off those damned cuffs that was digging into her skin so that she could fuck Asami properly. But, before she could tempt herself more, Asami let out a loud and erotic scream before slumping onto her body.

Korra felt Asami quiver as her velvety walls constricted her raging erection. She could even smell her lover's cum as she panted, catching her breath before bending over to kiss her lips. Playing with each other's tongue, Asami squeezed down on Korra's shaft before whispering, "Good girl… this is only the beginning baby," nipping her ear.

"Oh god…" Korra groans extremely eager to let loose. Oh how much she wanted to push Asami down. But, that look on her face… it was worth not doing anything.

Asami repositions herself and this time she is sitting upright with her legs spread apart for Korra to see. She began fondling her own breast with her right hand and playing with her clit with the other. "Ohh Korra…" seductively looking at her troubled beast, she slowly rocked her wetness in a small circle.

 _"Shit…"_ At this point, Korra was fighting back her beastly urges of breaking those damned handcuffs. And no matter how much the thought of fucking her lover endlessly appealed to her, she was savoring this moment, thoroughly enjoying Asami's dominance. "A-Asami… p-please… I want you so bad…"

"Mm mm mmh," giving her a teasing air kiss, "I don't want to. Besides, I'm having way too much fun." Pitching and twisting her own erect nipple, "But enough of you being distracted, I want you to focus on my body. Look at your cock penetrating me."

Slowly stirring side to side while giggling, "Look at how much you're spreading me. Mmm… to think I was a virgin not too long ago… but now look at what you've done. My pussy perfectly sheths your cock because you fuck me every night. Aah! You're twitching so much baby! Why are so goddamn hot and hard? Do you want to fuck me that bad?" Asami spreads her legs as wide as possible giving Korra a full view of their intercourse.

Shaking, Korra intensely ate up the sight of her lover eating her shaft. "Fuck…"

Satisfied with Korra's troubled yet erotic face, she proceeds to spread apart her wet folds using her fingers for Korra to see. "Look, this is where you fuck me hard every night…" lifting herself slowly up and down, she made sure that Korra could see how her sex ate up her shaft in _full_ detail. Her pink lips pulled outwardly as she slid up and sucked her phallic back up when she went down.

"Fucking crisis…" Korra's eyes were glued onto where they were connecting. Her eyes actually shifted gold, filled with lust and arousal before she hungrily growled, "Asami… I want you **now**!"

Thankfully for her, Asami complies and begins violently rocking herself. "MMH! AHHH!" Leaning forward, she caved in and gives Korra a wet kiss.

Groaning into the kiss, Korra had enough and lifted up her legs for more leverage. She started slamming her shaft into Asami. Sexual fluids were practically dripping as Asami mumbled in between their kiss, "MM… OH KORRA! SO GOOD… AAHH! I'M GONNA CUM!"

Korra couldn't take it anymore. She gave in and broke off the handcuffs before quickly pushing Asami down. She yelped in surprise and the only thing on Korra's mind was fucking Asami, hard. Pinning down Asami's arms above her head, Korra took over and thrusts as hard as possible, slamming her shaft and violating Asami's sex.

"AHH! YES HARDER!" She wraps her legs around Korra's lower back and uses it to match with her thrusting pace. "AAH AHHH AAAH! KORRA I'M CUMMING!"

Korra silences her girlfriend with a kiss as they climaxed together. Violent brusts of semen ejaulculated into her sex as Asami shivered in pleasure while arching her back. A few moments of silence pass before Asami broke from their kiss, heavily panting trying to catch her breath. "So good…."

Korra lovingly nips her pale neck leaving some hickeys before slipping out her phallic and began rubbing it against Asami's folds.

Feeling a sudden chill, "B-Baby wait, I'm really sore from-" Korra plunges it back in, "AAAH! K-Korra! Wait I can't, let me res-"

"Don't worry I'll take care of it. Just lay back and relax," pulling the limp girl over to the edge of the bed, Korra was about to have her fun.

Now Asami was being dominated, "Oh god what have I- AH!"

Korra lifted Asami off the bed and was holding her up by her ass as she brought them over to the window. She quickly turns her girlfriend around and pins her against the cold window. "AH! Korra wait are you-"

Her beast started sucking her ear as she lifted up her left leg up and started thrusting as hard as possible.

"AAHHH! OHH GOD KORRA! AAAHH!"

Things were getting really messy. Korra's semen was practically dripping all over the place as they smacked against the window again and again. Desperately moaning, Asami feel weak as she couldn't fight Korra back. And that cold sensation of her hard nipples rubbing against the window, it was all too much.

"AAAAH FUCK!" It didn't take long for Asami to whimper and scream in pleasure as Korra shot out another thick load. "KORRA!"

Pleasure overcame her body before Korra set down her leg causing the girl to slump over. But, Asami was focused on regaining her breath when Korra lifted her up again and brought them back to their bed. Then once there, the beast practically threw her down on all fours and yanked her closer.

Asami's breathe hitched when Korra spanked her before she rubbed her length teasingly. Whimpering, "Baby… don't tell me…" Korra massaged Asami's toned ass before slamming in her shaft making Asami yelped in pleasure. Her body bounced back and forth and she couldn't take it. She was a moaning mess, tearing apart the mattress as Korra fucked her hard.

Collapsing onto the bed sheets, Asami bit down hard trying to suppress her screams. It worked pretty well until Korra bent forward and fondled her breast while teasing her clit. "AAAHH FUCK KORRA! DON'T BABY AHH-"

Korra licked her lips hungrily before feeling that Asami was about to come again. But, right when it was about to happen, she abruptly yanked out her shaft.

"AHH?!" Looking over her shoulder, "No no no nononono! Korra baby! Please don't! I need to cum! I need to cum so badly! Please don't tease me!" Helplessly rubbing her ass against Korra's hips making her beast smirk devilishly before she started her 'revenge.'

"Oh?" Grabbing her shaft, she smacked Asami's ass with it, "What do you want me to do?"

Biting her lip out of frustration, "Please! Don't stop! I need you so bad!"

"Hmm… I don't know, you were pretty mean earlier by not letting me touch you."

"I'm sorry! Korra please baby I'm sorry!"

"Mmh… I don't know… you were so mean by not letting me cum and even came without me… you cuffed up me to…"

Her body was desperately shaking, "Korra!"

"That's not how to beg baby, tell me what you want and where."

"Please! Korra please fuck me hard!"

"Not good enough…" tapping Asami's ass cheek with her shaft again.

"Come on! Korra! Please… please fuck me hard with your cock!"

Rubbing it against her entry way, "Where…"

Completely frustrated, "Korra! Please fuck me with your hard cock in my pussy RIGHT now! PLEASE!"

Korra grinned before slamming her shaft all the way in. It hit Asami right in her G-spot making her go crazy.

"AAAAHH YES YESYESYES!"

Roughly thrusting, Korra slapped her ass cheek before using her whole body to fuck her lover. "You're such a slut Asami. You love my cock that much?"

"MMH! AAHHH! YES! YES YES YES! I LOVE YOUR COCK SO MUCH! I'M YOUR SLUT KORRA! PLEASE HARDER!"

Korra leaned down, kissing the back of her neck while roughly groping her breast. She increased her pace and practically bruised Asami's vulva while playing with her clit.

"AAHH AH AH AH! C-CUMMING! I'M CUM- AAAHHH!"

Korra slammed in her phallic as deep as possible and released her load deep inside. Asami's womb with dripping with semen as she fell down limp from pleasure. Her body was completely twitching and spazzing in ecstacy and the last thing she remembers was screaming Korra's name.


	20. The Beginning

AN: Sorry it took me a while to post, I had no idea what I was writing to be honest. But well, this is the last chapter so thanks to everyone who has left a comment/read until the end! :333

Side note: y'all might hate me cause *hint hint* the title *cough cough*

* * *

Ch 18: The Beginning

Asami was practically dead asleep in bed, her body was covered in bruises, incredibly sore and she was utterly exhausted. Korra on the other hand, was practically gleaming with energy, fully awake and peepy. She had woken up before her girlfriend and was leisurely making some breakfast in the kitchen. Then, after a good amount of time passes, she was in the middle of taking a sip of her coffee while sending a text when she heard a mumble.

"Asami, you want some water?"

"..."

Setting down her mug on the counter, Korra grabbed a glass of water and walked over.

"Here, you should drink some baby."

She pretty much croaked out, "Ughh… we overdid it… I'm so damn sore…"

Korra laughed before helping Asami upright, "Not my fault you wanted to have… some fun, besides," slightly tilting back the cup for her to drink, "It was definitely one of the best sex we've had so far."

Swallowing her last gulp, she crashed back down onto the mattress, "Yeah but still… my back and hips are killing me."

Softly rubbing her lower back posessively, "Well it's proof we had a good time. I'll try not to over do it next time… though, no promises."

Groaning slightly displeased, "Whatever you ass, how am I supposed to go to work now! I had a report to finish by tonight Korra!"

"Right… mmm, don't worry I'll finish it for you."

Glaring at her, "Do you even know what I'm working on right-"

"The vandalizing case from Republic High right?"

Giving her that look, "Ughh…"

"Come on baby I work for the RCPD now so it's really hard not to know what's going around in this city," laughing slightly.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, "Fine I'll take you up on the offer this time but next time don't-"

"Fuck you so hard?" Smirking smugly as Asami blushes, "Well you pretty much asked for it love. Anyways, I'll get to it now. I do also have a few other reports to clean up…"

"Like?"

"Mmh… just the usual consultations for the other teams. Ah, right before I forget, I meant to ask you if it was alright if I met up with Iroh later? We never finished our talk at the party"

Wincing slightly, "Sorry… but no of course I don't mind. Have fun alright?"

"Thanks love! You're the best," giving her a couple kisses on the face, "I'll be back later in the afternoon to check up on you."

"Okay, text me if you need some clarifications then alright?"

"Always," kissing her lips once again, "But before I go, you need anything? Want me to set some water aside or put a change of clothes in the bathroom for later?"

Sinking comfortably into the mattress, "That would be amazing, thanks Korra."

Grinning slightly, "Let me know if you need anything else and I'll be back in a flash." Standing up, "Okay, I'll be back later then."

"Have fun."

"I try!"

After Korra took care of her girlfriend's needs, she head off to the station by foot. Walking into the station with some pride, she went into Team 7's room and pulled out her seat of the new desk that was there.

"Mornin' Korra!" Bolin energetically says as he takes a short break from his paperwork.

Setting down her bag on the chair, "Hey Bolin, Mako."

"Hey," Mako stoically responds with his eyes glued to the paper.

Stretching out her back, "How's the case going? You finish gathering the materials for the report yet?" She asks while walking over to Asami's desk.

"Almost, I just need to tighty up the kid's testimony. But what's up? Where's Asami?"

"Mmh," grabbing her lover's report from the desk, "She sort of… injured her back so she's resting at home."

"Oh no! How'd she do that?! Is she alright?"

"Don't worry she's fine Bo, just a little sore… she overdid it with her exercise last night."

"Exercise? After the party? Hmm…" Mako mumbles while giving Korra the eye.

"Aww that sucks! I hope she recovers soon! Tell her to eat lots of bananas."

Korra blinked before smirking, "I'll tell her to eat some when I get home. Anyways… let me see what you got. I'll finish the report for her since I'm not too busy. On the side note, have we gotten any new cases?"

Putting together the files, "Not really, after the whole Avatar and Hiroshi Sato incident, you'd think that crime would've sky rocketed but it's been more quiet around town strangely enough."

Korra looks off to the side, "Hmm… that's… interesting…"

"I know, but that still doesn't mean we should let our guards down."

"Yeah you're right… anyways, let's hurry up and finish so we can go get a bite to eat. I promised that I'd drop by later so I'll get Asami something to go from Narook's."

"Yes! I change wait for lunch! Only a few more hours and I can have my delicious seaweed noodles," Bolin says while practically drooling.

"You and your noodles, spirits bro what else are you obsessed with?"

Taking the opportunity Korra slyly says, "Opal."

Blushing like crazy, "What?! Oh pssh no! Am not!"

"You so are! You two are all lovey dovey everyday I swear."

"Speak for yourself Korra! It's obvious that you're dating Asami now!"

Grinning with pride, "I am. So what? Jealous?"

"Am not! You two are smouldering sometimes! I swear you're stuck to each other like glue or something so you might as well and be known as-as KorrAsami!"

Laughing amused, "Is that an insult or a compliment? But two can play that game, Bopal."

Before any of them could continue with their mini bantar, Mako stepped in. "Oh come on you two. Stop acting like children and let's finish so we can eat at a normal time. We should be done in about two hours if we're focused."

Letting out a fake scoff, "You win time… Bopal."

"It's a draw… KorrAsami."

"Hmfp!"

"Hmfp!"

Rolling his eyes, Mako went back to work and after the team finishes, they all left to Narook's for lunch. When they got there, they all had a good time together, eating and having small talk until Korra excused herself to go home. She ordered a serving of seaweed wraps and then practically sprinted home back to Asami. But, before she went back, she made a quick pit stop. After getting her 'bonus' item, she was finally at the door and pretty much fumbles, almost dropping the keys before unlocking it and pushes it open while saying, "I'm home!"

Sitting freshly showered and dressed on the couch, "Welcome back babe."

Heading towards the sofa with a small grin, "I got you some seaweed wraps."

Asami turns around and rests her bicep on the backrest of the couch, "Thanks I was just starting to get hungry."

Handing her the brown paper bag, "You're welcome. How's your body?"

"Been better but good, how'd the report go?" Peaking into the bag, Asami's brow went up, "Wait, what's with the banana?"

Laughing slightly, "The report was good and Bolin told me to get you some."

"Why?"

"Well, I told them that you were sore from too much exercise and strained yourself."

Asami almost dropped the bag, "Wait, you said what?! Korra! There's no way anyone is going to believe I exercised after a party! Seriously?"

"Bolin did," shrugging innocently, "But Mako on the other hand… eh."

Face palming herself with a slight blush, "Great… you do know that neither of them know you have a…" glancing down to Korra's pants, "A packet right. They're gonna think, or well, at least Mako, that we have hella rough or… or kinky sex! Come on Korra, this is why I don't talk about my sex life! What if he thinks I'm into some weird shit?"

Plopping down on the couch next to her, "Well you do like it rough." Cutting Asami off before she could start, "Besides, let them think what they want, at least we're having fun."

Easing into Korra's body, she lets out a soft sigh. "Yeah I know but still, I don't want them thinking I'm loose, or, or you know… I am their team captain."

"Hey…" looking Asami in the eyes, "Don't worry about those little things. You're a wonderful captain Asami. I haven't met anyone that has out shined you in all my years that I've traveled around the world. You are amazing and I am so fortunate to have such an wonderful and caring girlfriend so don't let anyone who tells you less bother you."

"Korra…" smiling warmly, "I love you."

Grinning happily, "Love you too."

They ended up having fun before watching some movers together. Then, at some point Korra started a tickling war for no reason. Asami, of course, yelped out of surprise and flailed about trying to get Korra to stop. But obviously she failed miserably, that is, until she was helplessly pinned down and took that opportunity to nibble that sensitive spot behind Korra's ear.

"DAH! Asami!"

Giggling adorably, "You asked for it! I barely finished my food Korra! Are you trying to make me puke?" Pushing her off to the side.

"Not my fault you looked so twickle-able! You were cute, I couldn't help myself."

Slapping her softly, "Hey! You're asking for it later then." Eyeing her slightly flirtatious, "Just watch out for that cute booty of your's later this week."

Gasping amusingly, "Oh my! Ms. Sato! I didn't know you were after my ass."

Chuckling in agreement, "The hardest one I have and will ever chase after.

Making a lopsided grin, "I'll take that as a promise then!"

"Korra! Geez stop it you're so embarrassing."

"I can't help it!"

Asami's cheek was slightly pink before she looked back at the TV and spoke up, "You know, you've really changed."

"Have I?"

"Yeah, before everything happened you were… mmh… how do I put this? Never this affectionate before?"

Thinking back to herself, "Uhh… I guess you're right? I've never really thought about it before."

Rubbing her toned thigh, "Well I'm happy, it just means you're comfortable around me."

Korra blushes unintentional, "Y-Yeah I guess…"

Smiling content, they enjoyed each others presences before Asami looks at the time and remembers, "Wait isn't about time you meet up with Iroh?"

Korra's cyan eyes snapped open, "Oh shit!" Jumping off the couch in a rush, "I got to go! Sorry babe I'll be back later!"

"Okay! Have fun and don't be out too late!" Hearing the door slam shut, "Oh Korra…"

Quickly going into an all out dast, she ran past people left and right towards the Jasmine Dragon Cafe downtown. When the cafe was finally in sight, she could see Iroh sitting alone in the corner sipping some tea. "Shit!" Pant after pant, she was finally pulling the door open and practically shouted, "Iroh!"

He set down his cup of tea before looking up and smiled, "Hey Korra, glad you could make it."

"S-Sorry… I'm… late… got… caught up… with taking to Asami…" taking a seat, "A-Anyways…" finally catching her breath, "Did you want to get down to business?"

"Mmh… well," glancing side to side, "We should head out to somewhere more… private."

Raising a brow, "Sure would my house work?"

Slowly shaking his head, "A place this is absolutely discreet."

Korra blinked before thinking about it. Then, after a few moments, "I know just the place… come on, I'll lead you to it."

They left the cafe and Korra headed to the only place she knew that was safe, her old warehouse. They even purposely took the long way away, going through alleyways and even across rooftops to avoid any possible tails. It didn't take long for them to reach the warehouse and once there, Korra stood in front of the build with a solemn look.

"I never thought I'd be back here again…"

Looking over to his sister, "Sorry…"

"Oh! No it's not your fault, it's just… weird memories and all… anyways, let's go inside."

Korra pushed open the heavy door and they walked towards the abandoned sofa. "Well… make yourself at home."

Iroh nodded before taking a seat and rested his elbows on his knees. Bringing his hands together he gathered his thoughts before speaking up. "Have you been watching the news from the Earth Kingdom lately?"

Raising a brow, "No… I've been busy so… why? Don't tell me?"

"Mmh… well, I have been quietly investigating around to make sure my suspicions are correct, but, I am fairly certain that something is happening over there…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well firstly, there have been rumors circling around about 'vicious' attacks for the past few months or even possibly rooting back to years."

"Just like my persona…"

He nods confirmingly, "But, of course, those cases have all been dismissed as overkill from a 'torturous' serial killer. This alone is not much however, when I delved further into said subject I discovered that the attacks… they're… how should I put this, more barbaric? Rabid? Sloppy?"

Korra let this news sink in before saying, "Don't tell me…"

They looked at each other with serious expressions before simultaneously saying, "New beasts."

"There has been a sporadic increase in cases and all of them are left with fatal casualties and no witnesses. But, despite the case being very 'open,' it is actually quite secretive case due to the circumstances… however due to our city's alliances, I have fortunately been able to secure some photo evidence." Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a pile of photos, "What you think?"

Korra's lips thinned out, not amused as she grabbed the stack. Looking at them one after another, "They are similar… but… different." Glancing back and forth at two imagines, "Look, in these two photos they have strikingly similar causes of death, severed throats, but, if you pay attention to the claw marks, they're a different width."

Setting them all down on the old rustic table, Korra started analyzing them carefully. "And in this particular one, this person is dominantly left handed versus the others."

Rubbing his chin, "You are right… I did not consider these factors in full detail. Hm, let's organize them and see if we can match them per each culprit."

"Yeah, let's…"

Photo after photo, Korra and Iroh managed to confirm at least five different culprits. However, the amount of miscellaneous incidents far outnumbered the ones counted for.

Letting out a deep sigh, "We've getting nowhere!"

Frowning frustrated, "We have managed to account for five recurring people… but, all of these," looking at the uncategorized photos, "This is extremely unsettling Korra."

"I don't understand… why are there so many? I thought Hiroshi…" Korra lowered her eyes and thought to herself before recalling Hiroshi Sato's words, "(This is only the beginning) that's right… the beginning…"

Looking over at her, "What?"

"The beginning. Those were one of Hiroshi Sato's last words. He said that 'this is only the beginning' and that 'this world is changing.' Was this what he meant? Well whatever the case, this only means that the serum he created, it's out there… somewhere in the Earth Kingdom."

"If that is the case, we will have to contact the others. This is not something we can stop just the two of us. That serum is out there… anyone can get infected and the world's balance will drastically shift."

Nodding in agreement, "You're right. We've been separated, hunting on our own for far too long and now this? I didn't expect their research to resurface so quickly… I mean, I've been hearing around these past few years that the others have been taking down some heads here and there but this is…"

"Catastrophic."

Russling her hair in annoyance, "Have you been in contact with anyone? I've been under the radar for quite some time so you're the only person I've got."

"Well… I have only been able to keep in contact with one person, but, I have not heard anything from her recently. The last time I made contact with her was when she told me she was going to occupy the territories in the Earth Kingdom."

"Oh… who?"

"Kuvira."

* * *

AN: hahaha *sweats a little* well let me know if you want a misc smut scene or epilogue or something, I might do a sequel but honestly that'll be a few months to write. But, my direct course of action now is working on posting a short fanfic on my instagram acc and then after that, on the request I got from changingdestiny40 But, OOF this one go me all like *smirks, evil laugh and creepy snickers*


End file.
